Tragic Lessons from the Battle of Alderaan, a Zeison Sha Story
by Shabonna
Summary: In a universe where Dooku won, the Zeison Sha and the Children of the Jedi try to forge a Real Peace given the mechanisms they face. The goal in a nutshell, to do but not die trying, to save Alderaan. This is from a table game and condensed as the Aiki Zeison Sha and their Jedi Sentinel Allies strive for peace and find they too do not always make good decisions.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Avoiding Shots**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Averam**

 **.4 BBA**

Weeks later Jahn was leaving yet another freighter where he worked as a mech for passage and walked through another space port. He had lost count of anything but his hard cash funds as the ports were a blur. He found his next "tramp" job from a captain with tattooed eyes before asking where the best gossip was. That was a cantina down the way. He wandered a bit trying his best to look "not like prey" wearing his confusion suit and carrying a mostly empty possibles bag which carried just more "confusion" suits, a book and his sketch pad with a stylus.

He walked the markets and ghetto before finding his way to the cantina, his sweep fruitless so far. So he ordered a nerf burger and spacer juice.

"What's a matter with you?" the guy next to him at the bar "Can't hold your liquor?"

"Can't afford the liquor." Jahn said jokingly not looking at the man as he paid upon receipt as was custom and comfortable for him.

"I have a way to make money if you don't mind getting your hands dirty."

"I've farmed before" Jahn quipped as a joke "mucked stalls, painted, carried water, turned a hydrospan and worked with chemicals."

"Funny, I have some stuff that needs moved." Jahn sighed as he shifted a bit.

"I have a job, this is a celebratory lunch for finding something that agrees with me. But I have not been paid yet."

"Well whatever it is, this pays better." The man persisted but Jahn just began eating his food, really enjoying it which covered his senses meditation. He tuned that man out to use the Tikbalang technique enhancing his senses to hear and see everything in the room (while eating) and pay attention to all. He heard nothing of interest, no real conspiracies, just drug deals, gripes, affairs and normal miserable stuff, just like every other place he had visited so far. When he returned to himself the guy next to him was still persisting, 30 seconds after being told to piss off.

"You should take my deal." The Nikto beside him said with his hand out to shake on it. "I am not someone to be trifled with." He added when the shake did not come.

"Yeah, wanted on seven systems, got that. You go your way and I will go mine, no deal, no hard feelings." Jahn replied simply as this was the phrase that ended 75% of this man's involvement in his life as he spiraled in to zoom out and then back to center using the network he had set up on just about every electronic device.

"I don't like you." The Nikto declared and Jahn thought _and_ _here it goes_ he thought as finished his meal to turn to leave because he really had nothing left to say to the man.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" with that the man grabbed Jahn's right arm and the future spun as he saw all the new possibilities available. Most ended with the man dead, by blaster, by knife or throw or some especially vicious dark side techniques that seemed to enjoy popping to mind since Shanev… Jahn just took his arm out of the man's grasp as thew rapture affected both like static shock giving the boy time to get out as he was stunned by the quick sensory overload inflicted on him. He looked around before he and his wingman exited shortly after him but Jahn had made it around behind carts and they quickly lost his trail in the press of humanity (and altitude, rooftops were Jahn's favorite place) until he dropped into those heading home from the factories.

Still, using the roundabouts Jahn made his way to the Starduster "Reporting for duty Captain Dantels."

"Enjoy your tour of Averam?"

"If this is Averam, nope, just another place." the kid deadpanned.

"The beaches around the oceans are nice but you can run into some interesting idiots here. Many that want you to take loads you do not want any part of."

"I think I met one but I gave him the slip when no seemed to be a word he misunderstood." She looked at him differently as he went to put on his "bounty hunter eva suit" and her eyes rose "He is not looking for this." Then she nodded.

"Those are people that will not like it if you reject them or stir the pot, so its good you just gave him the slip. Be warry and watch for them to return."

"Or hope the Nikto forgets." Jahn shrugged. "What do you want me to do first?"

"Take my skip loader and pick up this delivery." Nera Dantels handed him a tablet.

"Right on it Chief."

"Do you ever take off goggles and mask?" she asked pointing.

"If I could paint "autistic" on me in all languages, I would, but that would stand out. This just feels right to me, my land was very windy, and is not so unusual it attracts attention." Jahn said getting moving while Nera nodded at the choice as he put all his gear together… always like he had one foot out the door.

"Just move the droids from KJA for us… they are a better droid than the drek Zann is selling. _Of course, because Zann is not upgrading the blasted things. The damn hyperdrive routine in those astromechs is worth more than his stang droids._

For two months Jahn was Captain Dantel's errand boy, making deliveries mostly for the nascent Alliance to restore the republic. There he was able to meet the alliance often though as a "dude running the skip loader" Jahn was invisible. He also delivered via subroutine introductions to Organa, Windu and Kota, basically his art and letters filtered in. Speaking of Art, he kept his sketchbook somewhat secret almost always on his person, people knew he had it, people were not allowed to see the private works. Jahn had decided to sketch with a stylus and thus for that reason it always looked like a blank piece. "Just practicing" was his answer when the real thing was how fine could he control the Force, wearing this suit around those that were strong in it.

With him out on a delivery back on Averam with his bag and gear and his berth empty except for his sketch pad this time. This was odd, he always took the pad and never took his whole kit so Dantels decided to take a look at what he worked on during the down time on runs that was not spent exercising, doing combat moves with speed and grace with his electro-staff while he ran diagnostics with his mouse droids.

So Nera decided to scratch a pencil over them as her dealings were quite sensitive and too many people could be betrayed if she had a spy on board. She even winced as she let the kid work on the droids she was transporting. Too many people could be affected.

What she found, blew her mind and spurred her to immediate action.

Jahn, waiting on the crates to be packed at a freight consolidation terminal took the time to munch down a cheap but highly nutritious canned lunch like he tended to do of late. A meal in a can packed in water so it provided everything his body would need in a hurry.

"If its not the biggest fool in the galaxy." He heard from behind him and he sighed, ok, maybe he should not always carry the kyuzo helm.

Jahn put the empty can into the recycling bin and stepped out for space and four bodies moved around him.

"What can I do for you?" Jahn did stepping in a slow, complex sequence until he was surrounded but had space.

"We have a job for you to do." One said.

"I have a job." Jahn deadpanned.

"I did not offer you a job, I told you that you will take a job." The leader said.

"And no, is not a choice?" Jahn asked to their laughter. "I really approve of choices."

"Skarp in one hand and choose in another, see what holds weight." The leader taunted.

"You would be extremely surprised in the universal power of choice." Jahn said dropping his "flow choke" and drawing on the Force while the thugs unaware laughed. Only a few systems away Ral Gorgon turned… and Jahn felt her too, damn! he had been quiet and she should not be there!

"Here is what you are…" the leader began and Jahn heard blasters drawn.

"NO!" Jahn said, cutting the thug off _torso, point at my torso_ "I choose to NOT deal with you, EVER!"

"Kill him." the boss ordered as Nera Dantels, Jahn's sketchbook in hand when she saw the showdown occur. As fast and combat trained as she was, her draw seemed almost in slow motion and she could swear Jahn's finger was wagging her way in a NO gesture while his legs and body shout down into a coil.

Jahn, standing surrounded at the freight consolidation point had watched, his swirl only choked slightly until everyone else had cover but he did not count on Nera Dantels' presence. _What will, be will be_ he dropped to the ground at Zeison Sha speed as he had hindered trigger pull just enough the thugs could not take back their actions, jerking the trigger when his choice was revealed.

Nera Dantels rushed up to where the shootout occurred as the four Nikto thugs dropped like sacks of grain after firing in concert, hitting their partners, killing them all. Jahn moved, almost cat like on all fours behind a row of crates near an alley nearby. She stopped and looked around trying to find Jahn, seeing no sign of the boy or his bag. She went to the crate and saw a woman there cowering.

"The kid, is he safe? where is he?" Nera demanded.

"He went that way." she pointed and Nera was torn looking around quickly before laying her eyes on an obvious mercenary, ignoring the chaos that had just happened, strolling up to the meat roll cart to buy lunch. She needed to be in two places at once, maybe even three. She scratched her "worry spot" on her off hand before opening up the now shaded etchings Jahn had wrought. The second to last page before "sorry, gotta go" was her shaking hands, with THAT mercenary. She trotted up to him as others rushed to check on the Niktos.

"Hey, do you need a job?" she asked as she noticed him digging for money.

"Depends on the job." He responded hand on his weapon casually.

"Can you drive a skip loader?" She asked breathlessly.

"Passibly."

"Good, get that load" she pointed at her loader and the cargo being lashed on it "to the Starduster on dock G-33 "A" slot." She handed him two 100 credit markers. "I will be there sometime soon. So guard it until I get there for 100 an hour. My name's Dantels and yours is?"

"Serin, consider it done." He answered.

She turned away in pursuit of Jahn, to help him connect to those he drew about.

Hours later she realized her "guard" had just been paid for a week at Jahn's rate and hustled back having left blind drops to her rebel contacts to meet. When she arrived at her ship she paid the man and began a quick interview for he was a man of few words. Had it not been for the sketch, she would not have hired the clone wars vet as he fought for the confederacy. But now she had to move to be at her assigned place and time.

"I have to finish my business so I have a load later. So pick a bunk and stay." Nera said adding "But not on that one!" as Serin started to take "Jahn's bunk". She really hoped the kid who had her ship running better than brand new could come back.

"Ok, see you later Boss."

Nera Dantels quickly dressed for a night on the town with a skirt, veil, knee high boots, hide out blaster in her thighs and a teddy top. This was so her contact could meet her in a place where privacy was the one meter they stood in, but no surveillance would be able to break their conversation.

A shadow in the nightly mists silently followed.

The sultry brunette went to a dance club with a pounding beat and danced with multiple men and women for about an hour when her contact reached her and they started dancing toward an alcove in the club.

"Before we get a drink, mind telling me why this was so urgent?" the young man she danced with whispered into her hair.

"Does the name Lee Or mean anything to you? Maybe Dri Ku? Or the name Deathstalker?" she asked into his ear.

"Someone used those names?" Her contact seemed surprised as they danced close, hands moving all over each other.

"Those were the false IDs one of my crew used on our runs, the Deathstalker name caused a bit of fear on one person he interrogated or it may have been something else as it smelled wierd." She paused "I remember someone with the same Kiffar face tattoo he used that time on a jaunt to Serreno a couple of years back." She said "Never saw the Kiffar again and was glad for it. And then" she reached a table and her escort held a chair out for her to sit "there is this sketch pad thingy." She slid the picture of her and Serin at a hot dog cart "This happened today after I found the pad."

Her contact started at it for 5 minutes before she kicked him and he snapped out of... something. "I recognize the style, how did he introduce himself?"

"As "Jahn Zeison Sha". Name is clean." She said "I did a background check. He does not exist and insists on goggles and a mask."

"I think I know who your "ghost" is and would love to thank him again." He whispered into her ear. "Give him the directions for the vetting and pack his sketch pad into the shipment for us." And he drew back flipping the drawing over once to look at the back before folding it into a pocket.

"That is the problem, he disappeared after taking four Nikto," her contact frowned "or more accurately, let them kill themselves."

"That sounds more like the "Jedidiah Smoak" I know, to me."

"Interesting name" Nera responded.

"Not nearly as interesting to me as the name he gave you." He left the statement cryptic. "The Zeison Sha are who threw the empire out of the Kalat in the final battle of Shanev."

Nera turned bloody serious, Shanev was known galaxy wide as a bloody engagement "How will I give him directions?"

Two Zenji needles fell to the table top from the ceiling sticking straight up startling both but Leo said "I am sure you can leave him a message somewhere only he can read." He slid over a face up time and date that she folded and put in her cleavage. "Take a needle as well, destroy the note with it and discard it out there somewhere where you can."

A veil could not mask Nera's confusion and Leo raised her veil for a kiss. "I'll catch you later." He rose up to leave "I have 100% confidence he will pass the vetting. You have given us an asset I have been looking high and low for once I began working with my father and his friends again." He drew back "But right now his warning" he held up a needle "may have saved our lives." he said looking around and getting up warily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Shadows in the Night**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Averam**

 **.4 BBA**

Jahn left the dance hall before Leo and Nera gaining altitude on a nearby roof to be able to watch the two non-fire escape exits. He watched as the "two kuneho" left the bar and the voorcats who lost the two needles to Jahn followed Leo. He put on his mask and got ready to aid Leo. _

Leo Organa was hunted, not an unusual occurrence given that Alon had not really believed the "official" death of Adrianna and him. He missed his boo and wondered why Master Mace Windu was so against love. Jedidiah's letter, inscribed on the back of the painting he had left them, again done with stylus, was informative on the Zeison Sha code, Yanibar's rules and the core precepts of the Whole Force Adept Person along with something called the "original unabridged Je'Daii code". Written in very small basic, he had studied and meditated upon the concepts to try to get insight. Master Windu was furious when he found the picture and its hidden message, taking the picture from him. Tonight he received that message back in the piece Dantels tripped over and he really appreciated it.

Leo's mind was brought back to the present as the background of the picture Nera had NOT revealed with her etching looked nearer. One hand, ready on the slug thrower he carried and another on an exquisite vibroblade he would use if things got close.

Jahn however had calculated everything for his trap, the electo whip wielding women would stand in a killing zone near two avenue lamps to limit Leo's avenue of escape.

The Mistryl women readied to leap out to brutally slay Leo when they were swept by the legs lifted in the swift noose they heads bouncing off the lamp poles with a ringing clunk as they dropped their weapons. When they had recovered from this, their quarry and the hunter who trapped them were gone, so they simply cut themselves down. Caught by a simple old school trap they were embarrassed, failures again.

Leo chuckled as his eyes enhanced by the Force caught the sight of the simultaneous traps caught the assassins lifting them into the air with only a whisper of Force use to trigger the traps and ensure they conked their heads. Leo smiled before he changed direction and hurried on toward his hidden ship outside town to head back to training under Masters Windu and Kota.

Jahn, finished his watch over Leo and began the adventure run to Leo's ship. He enjoyed the exercise as he reached the Phoenix Hawk he sensed was Leo's ride and smiled. Figures he would be sentimental about this ship. Jahn was quickly etching a message in the dust on the paint. A phrase in the clear yet so thin, so odd, that those not sensitive would not get the meaning, figuring it was an employee who wrote _CLEAN ME! ASD Ship Detailing, Folor._ That should get the two love birds going.

He dashed away headed toward the freight port to check on Nera._

"Clean Me?" Leo said when he saw it but he felt the swirl in the Force noting Jedidiah had been there, obviously using the Force to etch it in the crazy strong paint that was designed to survive multiple atmospheric changes. But he did sense the intent was ... humorous? and ASD... Addy! he thought and his heart gave a leap thinking of the Daughter of the Emperor himself...

Nera Dantels casually dropped the Zenji needle she mutilated the note with. Before leaving something else, a few credits, hidden, for Jahn to find. She would check tomorrow at their walk around before liftoff.

Jahn watched Nera place the items on the ground away from the Starduster and picked up the items. Then he went to find a place to sleep the night wishing he had packed a bedroll as he searched for a sheltered rooftop instead of a trash can like he had just been in. He also decided to sleep in his eva suit with his Sha armor in his bag with his staff and diskblade ready, just not entirely visible.

The next morning, Jahn saw the familiar if unsettling sight of an imp troop transport land expelling about 80 Storm troopers as he felt Ral Gorgon in orbit above.

Stang! So close! Yet…. the Force did not show him obstructed, yet... talk about tip toes and eggshells!

At Porfiro's Cantina, which was mentioned by the message in the Zenji needle Jahn decided to find a way to justify his presence all day as he watched for a trap and bumped into everyone else. The best he could do was wander to "bounty corner" and act like he waited on a contract, and technically it was correct. He expanded his senses lightly as a parade of candidates came to a freighter captain for a ride to "The Alliance to Restore the Republic". Jahn still could not repress a tic at that name... why go backward? the republic meant the core and inner rim were better off. Why not Alliance to stop the Church of the Darkside that was in every stang port! Something about a religion of Nihilists that believe all destruction is "the true nature of the Force" really got to him and he had to calm himself... it was all he could do to not burn the place to the ground today, but he did not have any "white fire" mixings of phosphor, alum and mangnese like he heard a church caught fire in Darknell...

"Shanev feelings..." he centered sent Jannma and himself for the 50th time that morning thankful his suit did not betray him.

Jahn listened intently from his corner as even a Senator and her force sensitive body guard came to book passage. He counted his coins, not enough, after the breakfast he just had.

So he changed to his usual sun hat (the Kyuzo helm) and Yanab gale head protection in an alley as the dern troopers were thick.

Quick calculation showed he needed a bit more so he went out to the markets in full awareness mode or what his dad called "Togrunta", using the body and anything like his hat as a montral, to sense the Force and intentions riding in it. The Storm troopers stopped him seven times for papers and he made sure he explained his "look" each time and acted sufficiently odd and unthreatening selling his blaster discretely so he could go pay his "fare". He really did not need it anymore after today...

When he walked back in a Wookie he had drawn before had finished signing up while a former Zann consortium pirate waited ahead of him. A doctor caught his eye as did the odd person sneaking out and she brushed him. Her in a cargo box on the ship they would use came to mind.

"Wish I had thought of that." Jahn mused as he saw Kua Wan over at the side looking … well still like a guy in armor much like he did. Jahn brought his coins over to Captain Azreal who was interviewing a portly pilot named De'Polomis and waiting his turn.

"Excuse me but have you an idea why we are here." Az asked and Jahn nodded.

"We are looking for warriors." Captain Az said looking at Jahn's outward lack of gear, other than a hard vac suit and an electro staff he really had nothing visible.

Jahn merely put his credits down in a line moving them one by one without a gesture toward the captain in the Force quietly enough only the sensitives in the room could feel it. He saw the Senator look when her bodyguard took interest in "the scooting coins".

"You'll do. Sign"

Jahn from Yanibar.

Kua Wan looked over his shoulder then turned to walk with him.

"New name, is it the real one?"

"Same name, same question." Jahn responded as they traveled like most of the others, a diddy bop tourist group. "I did wonder why I have seen five of us and the Phoenix Hawk all in the same day's span." He heard Kua's intake of breath. "The Mistryl limped away as soon as bucket heads arrived at 4 am still not having found me. Leo left even earlier than that but Adrianna was not here. Dude, you let the mistrals live?"

"They paid." Kua replied and Jahn rolled his head. "This could be bumpy. Did you bring your glue?"

Jahn shook his head "Hey, I'm just here to watch the show until it gets interesting, and clean up messes. then maybe I will make you some glue."

"Then you will make an appearance."

"Different time place and tactics much less mission and much more scrutiny overhead, if ya know what I mean." he gestured "Addy's big sis is up there right now, turning me in, you could have half of Mandalore." he whispered.

"I want it all, and a ringside seat." he told Jahn "Besides, we have a deal."

"Last one standing on Myrkr, got it." Jahn replied as they made their way "You are finally on the mission I was leading to all along." And Kua held composure as they boarded.

"Rats! I had hoped it would stay boring." Then Kua asked a question. "Value up yet?"

"Let's see…." And Kua's digital list had his name, the Sha and his "Misu" suit on it before he shrugged "Still shows contracts out on some Kratovas Wildman with a Kyuzo hat," he tapped Jahn's "they are looking for the Shanev Mandalorean and the two assassins of the Golden couple." Kua said looking at Jahn "This Kratovas Wildman and the Mandalorean are supposed to be captured more or less whole and undamaged which is such a pain." Kua Wan shrugged shouldering his kit to board with the rest. "Sounds lacking value to me."

Kua heard in his helmet "So, would you like an upgrade to the helmet that provides directional hearing and sound protection." As he seated for takeoff.

"Sounds good, you could give me a device for that?" Kua looked at Jahn who was working on some electronic ring.

"Yes, for a price, I think it is worth 10 Pegwatt, two auries and one zemwat."

"Hutt money?"

"Yes." Kua heard again.

"Who are you talking to?" the senator's bodyguard asked as Kua heard a snicker in his helmet.

"This will also secure the vulnerability all Mandalorean helmet armor has in the sonic detection and its slice-ability." Jahn said again in his helmet through his electronic interfaces but Kua noticed no one else responding, Jahn's mouth was not even moving.

"Fraking hacker crap!" he tossed a pouch that had just that amount of Hutt money, separate from the wuipiupi he carried. Jahn handed him instruction to modify the helmet while he was in the refresher along with the ring he made and its audio jacks. Kua nodded at the discretion kindness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Century Hawk**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Aboard the Century Hawk**

 **.4 BBA**

An hour after takeoff, Jahn and the Century Hawk, left Avernam with Gorgon's ship passing by as the Force sensitives onboard, and yes there were 5 of us but Jahn's strategic "toys" that had rolled from his cloak sat provided a "Counter sense" attenuation of their presence in the Force. Jahn pretty much kept to himself, meditating to be a hole in the Force but near Kua on the flight as he read OPENLY his copy of _The Jedi Path: a Manual for Students of the Force_ in front of the others so the Senator he had painted long ago walked over to talk with her bodyguard in her wake.

"You know, that is kind of blatant Jedidiah." Kua said.

"Just improving my value." Jahn said mockingly with his mechanical voice.

"I am Senator Dalaara Thule of Averam." She held her hand out and Jahn stood, shook it glove on, bowed "Old Yanibar Style" Palms up elbows tight from the waist to them each and stood waiting for the bodyguard then realized he was supposed to speak. "Jahn, an Aiki Zeison Sha from the Tahanan nomads of Yanibar's south seas."

She and her bodyguard seated themselves but Jahn still stood and turned his head toward the bodyguard looking through the armor.

"Faares Darein." The guard answered before Jahn bowed again.

"May the winds be always aiding you." Was his reply to them both.

"I see you are lightly armed." Jahn heard a snort from Kua Wan.

"I am never alone, because the Force is my Ally, I am never Defenseless because the Force is my Shield, I am never puzzled because the Force leads me to knowledge and I am never helpless because the Force is my tool." Jahn responded in his updated translation he felt fit better.

"That is quite the radical concept, Jedi have a bounty on them." Dr. Altair said.

"But not much of one." Kua Wan quipped.

"Where is Yanibar?"

"Inside the arm of the Kalat Nebula. Third system in that is habitable the second planet on quite an eccentric orbit. 4 oceans, 2 continents, Years are 400 days per turn, Winters are very cold and snowy, Summers very hot but the winter is longer. Sometimes the winds die down to 60 kilometers per hour at equinox."

"Sounds like a harsh climate." Dalaara commented.

"Yanibar teaches survivalist tactics like nowhere else in the universe. It is a planet rich in the Force." He answered before quipping "But you do not learn much about money."

"So what brings you this far from your home world?" Dalaara asked smoothly.

"Something has troubled my dreams for years, it is intensifying, so therefore I have to act." Jahn answered.

"How many years?"

"Eight, since I was six." Kua Wan snorted.

"That sir is the truth, I did not think the last time we met two 12 year olds would be allowed to compete, did you?" Jahn let the cat out of the bag pissing Kua Wan off.

"You upset him." Faaras noted.

"He is a capable shot, has good armor and aim with a hand grenade. And the incident is not common knowledge or at least what really happened. And it matters not right now." Jahn said fore stalling conversation.

"Where did you get the book?" Faaras asked.

"It was my mother's and she received it at the temple..." Jahn told them letting the loaded statement settle "You may read it if you wish, I think I know every page although in that book you will see edits in the margins, mostly on the living Force, lessons of fluids and universal Force and the total dismissal about Fae Coven's final paragraph. Like so much the Jedi flat got that wrong." This heresy among an acolyte was disturbing them "The dress code and lightsaber fixation is rubbish that a Jedi should be dressed outside the population when they should just be the good neighbor and have a real job. Jedi are priests and civil defenders. They should be like their neighbor and act as such, not as judge, jury and baby snatching executioner. On Yanibar, the parents come to... well they used to come to Sha Kalan as well and basically worked there until the child felt to move on like parents do. Also we marry and have children. The rock of love is the strongest anchor for following the Force. There we find redemption, forgiveness and knowing in a place like Yanibar, where anyone can die at any time, so we perform a sending and move on as life does. There is no attachment with Agape acceptance."

This shocked most of them as he then took out a copy, freshly finished of the book of Shak Allyan which the Aiki had finished before Jahn left. Then he said in deadpan "It has some serious work on attachments and love along with some other deeper lessons. The plain Jedi version was superficial. A Sith alchemist even made serious notes in it, though those and the Sha Aiki turnaround are in as corrections."

"So," Dalaara said somewhat off put by the information so far "You do not find the Sith NEED extinguished?"

"We do not have the 400 days to discuss that in depth, please remember Basic is a second language and superficial answers are like the Jedi book, all gravy, no rice." Jahn said as he flipped the pages with the Force. "Three pages of history?" more page turning "Three pages on the Order structure." More pages flipped "Three pages on just what to wear and how to clean your pamilia. Personally, I think it shows a truly superficial view and control is in the book well 70 times when the only control you have is self in the book of Sha in one page with a footnote to always refer to it. Duty to the people is less stressed but duty to the Jedi order is stressed? Jedi has become a martial organization beholden to a government. How is that not Exactly like the Sith?"

"Jedi do not harm the weak and undefended." Doc Shemp Altair intoned in a growl. "So I am a Doctor, what are you?"

"I am, a pharmacist who because Yanibar has voorcats and tikbalang or vicious winds, can fight for survival. The last one to read this went to the Salai Kasi tradition we Sha are big on, less dangerous, more practical if you cannot lift a glacier." He reached to hand it to the bodyguard who accepted it like a precious jewel.

"You might find it illuminating, just as I find it illuminating that we can count heads all day and still be one short of the sparks of life on board and the Doctor should be ashamed." He took off his bandana watching Kua get ready to take a picture but stopping. Then with his amber eyes he glared at the Dr. before motioning with his eyes. The Wookie stood and walked to the crate next to Dr. Altair that the stowaway was in and opened it.

"I think you can come out now before you suffocate miss." The Dr. said to the young woman inside.

Kua Wan's slow sarcastic clap caught his attention. "I thought you said this time you would lay low until it got interesting."

"Ever heard someone die of asphyxiation in the Force? Now imaging an echo chamber with that, thus the Force would have been had she perished. So you wanted it boring so boring it will be … for now." Jahn went back to sketching without color on his new pad. "Besides, that is laying low. Unlike some who have things that cause lightsaber fixation." Jahn looked at the wookie. "You do realize, once a storm trooper sees that you have 2 choices, run through the sewers hoping they do not follow which is rare or kill them with however many of their closest friends arrive. Having been on the Shanev battlefield I know exactly what that is like."

"There is a bounty, just on the weapon." Kua Wan added. "There is also a bounty on some Wildman who killed 1738 at Rakjas Kratovas waving around one while his diskblade mowed them down."

"You mean…." Dalaara looked at Kua Wan in alarm who merely nodded at Jahn as the Wookie showed off his blue saber staff to the pirate and Captain Az who walked in since the ship was in hyperspace.

"Who is the stowaway?" Captain Az asked.

"Fleur De'Lise I zam called, sorry. I was no able to afford passage`."

"No worries, just write your name down here." Captain Az said then added "Should I check the rest?"

"No." Jahn stated flatly returning to his exercises with his disk blades and staff and art all flowing together.

Jahn always got a kick out of "doing the juggler's trick" for an audience, spinning a diskblade on one end then a diskblade on the other before performing staff kata with the diskblades as pinwheels and no visible source of attachment. Jahn watched Kua watching him as he practiced sha soresu with his extendable double electro spear. This was his favored practice which soon in the cramped quarters had the wookie and the girls or Doc fencing with him as he had two plus his "normal electro staff", the diskblades, one of which was his father's, the kyuzo helmet plus shield and…

"Ooo, never have seen you use this Jed." Kua said holding up the saber staff and trying to activate it but… he did not know the safety was mecha derro.

"You have questions about my mother's weapon and why you have never seen it?" Jahn toyed as it flew from Kua with a smack and activated magenta...

"Ral Gorgon's blade..." Doc mentioned

"Is crimson... this is like the one Adrianna had..." Jahn shut it down "I have yet to make fencing equipment to allow it to work as good as an electro-staff so I have yet to clean up the corruption in it." Jahn admitted "But..." he said impishly "It will bat a turbolaser." He alluded to the Kratovas incident.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 5.1: Station of Broken**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Bespin**

 **Abandoned Tibbana Gas Mine**

 **.4 BBA**

I am never alone, because the Force is my Ally,

I am never Defenseless because the Force is my Shield,

I am never puzzled because the Force leads me to knowledge

I am never helpless because the Force is my tool.

"Well here is the deal, We are to meet General Kota on a gas mine platform. From there, we are to go meet the Rebellion." Captain Az stated his orders then he smiled "This is the second run for me but my first join up. Last time I did not see any Jedi..." Jahn coughed "or Zeison Sha. Definitely no Shanev Vets."

Jahn kept his drawing even though he started to get peppered by questions he completely ignored because he felt the drawing was the most important. The only thing that penetrated his concentration came from the Doctor.

"You know the Force is trying to kill us." He joked.

"Everyone dies, just not everyone lives, and this is why we protect those." Jahn said rocking him back "Hey, you Doc, me herbalist pharmacist."

Many were pairing off but Jahn seemed to snap out of a meditation to rise and touch the arm of the bodyguard. "Do you have some piloting skill?"

"Why yes I do but I am a much better gunner."

"So is the pirate, we will need someone to stay back here on this ship with common sense. And if the captain does not succeed in convincing the pilot" he waved at the portly man "we need another option."

"But my duty…"

"Is to allow another exit so your charge is safe. The mere possibility spins the future out of predictive norms, especially from this moment in time. Our foe, is there and she will feel us, myself especially. You will have to confine foresight to only six seconds. Thus we will be harder to trap because of the extra options."

"Major Darien, please?" Senator Thule pleaded still impressed by how Jahn fared against the training remote, blindfolded and with his prosthetic speech-smell-hearing aids out. He was the first person she ever met with an artificial palate.

"I shall assume the responsibility for as long as able." Jahn promised. "Just take deep breaths and fly on instinct. There are aids out there as well as perils. The Wookie Grrtak and the pirate will help because…"

"No way that deathtrap should be listing like that!" the pirate exclaimed "I am staying here!" and the wookie roared assent while Jahn waved "see?"

"You are spooky sometimes you know?" Darien told him as Jahn began to suit up in his EVA suit, piece by piece.

"I'll leave you the sketch pad, it will help. Find a way to make both work for you remembering one thing, Tibanna gas ignites." He finished with a smile. "The Force is with you, and will be with you always, never alone, an ally, partner and place to hold ideals."

"Ok folks a beacon to where we need to go is on this station, we need to find it." Captain Az said. Still trying to get pilot De'Polomis to stay and guard his ship. He snapped "You are fat and I doubt a listing gas colony has working lifts!"

"Captain Az." Said an uncomfortable Major Darien volunteered "I will protect your family heritage. But I need those two with me." Pointing at Grrtak and Dark.

Kua Wan having watched Jahn like a hawk waited for his interference and then saw none at all. Walking to Jahn while the argument finished he asked two words. "Why not"

"I am Sha and mecha derro is my most effective strength, you know that, you just do not know why, today will be its coming out party. So along with trained telekinesis, proprioception, psychometry, alchemistry and foresight." Jahn told them shocking Dr. Altair. "I packed the EVA suit so we look different. Just lead and trot will ya." Jahn shut the tinted visor.

They began filing inside at a trot, thanks to Jahn's idea and he only carried the diskblade, Kyuzo helm and his saber staff along with his standard staff. They had made it one level when the station's address system called "This is the Star Destroyer Punisher, We know there are rebels on Gas Mine 4. Surrender or be shown no quarter." In a Female voice that blanched Senator Thule.

"Salah Palpatine?" Jahn quipped from his insight before realizing his mistake.

"Ral Gorgon is Salah Dooku." Dalaara corrected "And one of the sad, Truths about the Senate, never take the head of economy or comptroller post." she added.

"And Ral Gorgon is as much Salah Dooku as Leo is Organa." Jahn corrected and a light went on in Dalaara Thule's head. _One thing accomplished for the future._

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"His sister is Adrianna Dooku." Kua Wan said.

"Hold on you are Alon?" The party slowed.

"Half brother, same mother, much younger, remember Kua?" Jahn reminded him.

"I forgot that." Kua said.

So he heard in his new helmet "No, you did not forget that." Jahn told him "And I told you to secure your channels."

"Why? These side chats are fun sparky." Kua said trotting forward.

"Ok but since you wished as such…" Jahn responded and then using his mecha vocal interface he sliced into the station. Trotting, he could do especially as he was with the pilot. He sent a coms text message to the Century Hawk to get in the clouds where they would be safe. Jahn composed himself for his opening trick and tied in Kua Wan.

The Station shook with Jahn's memory of Senior Haikan after he slipped and fell.

"HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE WIPEOUT." Proving he had access to the coms and then clicking forward to send a message in Adrianna's voice. It was a taunt he had heard her use on Serranno no less.

"Baby Baby Stick your head in Gravy! Wash it out with bubble gum and send it to the Navy"

Kua slowed as Jahn had PA'd it to the Punisher as well as he sent the message out.

"We push to the beacon! Come on Pilot Fatty let's get a move on!" Captain Az said as Kua had slowed everyone while the "noise happened". Kua saw one of Jahn's famous ball droids streaking away in a direction right back out.

Jahn trotted by the jogging senator "Anything else I should know about you or your family?"

"Not much safe except I am autistic, born a deaf mute so I have body modifications which you have seen me remove and since mecha derro is one thing I am good with, I have removable adaptations." Jahn replied. "I also have experienced reasons to use the Force less for a while building an armor of faith and love."

"Great!" Kua Wan said from the front "Our not Jedi Not."

"In Boolean it would be nor Jedi, nor Sith and not Jenserai when both are false the Sha is true exclusive of Jensarai." Jahn riposted confusing them. "But closer to Je'Daii than the other child traditions."

The group of would be rebels ran to meet an …. Astromech droid, not the famous Jedi general. Jahn went right up to it, with one hand on it and one hand on the station console. A projection played welcoming them to the Rebellion and to follow General Kota's droid out to a hanger but Jahn paid like zero attention to it, he was trying to interface gently. Jahn, once he had activated the droid and its retaining bolt popped off on his touch decimeters away got to work on the station.

"The Hawk is off, they have yet to land, let's see who is at the shuttle's stick, HANG ON!" and Jahn fired the repulsors he had rerouted power to VIOLENTLY. And the station gave a jerk tilting the other way. A loud collision and shudder through the station was heard before the PA came on.

"They will have to select another ingress point, four hundred extra meters of space." He quickly calculated "I will try to add fifty by placing a wobble in the rotation."

"People Deluded by the Rebellion, we mean you no harm but if you do not stand down and surrender the Punisher will destroy that derelict station…"

"I Love you too sis…" Jahn cut in over the coms to them but not the station with mecha derro over her own transmission by using the station's superior power, silent to the rest of the recruits and set up a jam wave white noise paying particular attention to the troop coms.

"Ok new plan as I just pissed …" Jahn began when Gorgon interrupted.

 _Force adepts, the Knights of Ral are not Sith, not Jedi, We offer order and balance to the Force. Join us or I will have to destroy you in one hour, brother or not_

"What did YOU JUST DO?!" Shouted Dr. Altair at Jahn as Ral Gorgon spoke into their mind and a raspberry noise flooded all coms channels, Force and mundane.

"Change in tactics, Az Lead, Kua on point, and Pilot, Fleur and Doc, you three keep the senator safe. If Gorgon gets too close, or we lose time in the one hour, I will lead her away because she will not blow the ship while I am on it and will not leave me free on it."

"I take it we just entered interesting?" Kua Wan asked.

"Close, but not yet, I had to bait the trap. We have really 45 minutes to go."

"Thought you said she said one hour." Captain Az said.

"Unless she has really good slicers, this place sinks in 45 minutes, decay starts in 30 and was already in motion before we arrived but I sped it up. Firing turbo lasers into the cloud is dicey and could just vaporize the planet and she knows that." Jahn told them "It will take some time to make an ionic hybrid operational."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Raising The Newly Dead**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 _There are a few Morihei Ushiba quotes in this chapter from the Art of Peace._

 **Bespin**

 **Derelict Tibanna Gas Mine**

 **.4 BBA**

Master Kota was weary as he extended his senses, one arm, both eyes and lightsaber missing and nothing but this EVA suit which had arrived weeks ago keeping him alive. He lay on a gas tangler or whatever they called these floating jelly like things were called hearing the Punisher go by on his port side. His attention was starboard and he was flashing a light toward the unmistakable sound of a YT series craft.

Major Derien looked through the moras in front of her, _what is that? A flash here?_

Grrtak chuffed and wooted.

"You think a Jedi is out there and that is an emergency signal? Lets go see and HOPE the critters stay calm or at least, continue attacking the star destroyer."

"Hey Bridge crew, there is a guy in an EVA suit out there." Dark called from the turret "I'm going to get him."

 _Derien, Kota, Grrtak, and all other Force sensitives heard a cyclone rise in the Force followed by a primal roar and a clear gong and then silence._

Jahn and the crew were hard put, instead of trying to out guess the future with Jahn he felt the shift and Ral Gorgon herself decided she would be the lead dog driving the rebels into a trap she was going to set. Even knowing the possible futures and the odds, it was hard to outmaneuver four pieces with one.

They had reached a door, the center area ahead and Jahn was doing his best mecha derro to merely power and open the hatch. "Got it." he said as the portal opened. "R4, you and Alex need to power yourselves from here." he said in his deadpan and the droid and pilot GRATEFULLY got off the crazy repulsolift operator's jack.

"I've caused others to heave, first time I ever puked myself." Alex said to the droid who was still whistling in an angry tirade at the boy who had enough of the droid's flack as the rear guard came up after a firefight with their pursuers.

"You, act like you can calculate or I rip all your data out of your head and deactivate you." Jahn said as Shanev feelings rose higher in him than ever with Ral Gorgon feeling exultant.

 _Take what you want, face your destiny…_ Gorgon called in the Force seductively and the other sensitives looked at Jahn, scared.

The droid beeped telling him that then he would not be able to find the rebellion without his information.

"If you think I let a little thing like lost codes be the only options to my stopping the big gun I see in my dreams, your calculations are deluded and your source code needs rewritten. I made SURE there was always a backup plan! And there are two right now on the board, so help or shut down! Leave commentary to historians after history is made!" then Jahn placed his hand and ADDED HIS DREAM to the droid's data.

The droid started screaming and fighting but then saw the "video file of the mind" Jahn had and felt his electronic tears. Artie, chastised quieted as Captain Az came up. "Good job on repowering this door! Let's get everyone through it!"

Jahn grabbed his mom's weapon for the next door as he looked at Dr. Altair. "Pay attention."

"Why?" the Doctor asked as he was solidly disturbed by Jahn so far.

"Because I forgot to bring my glues, macrofuser or a sonic welder to keep a door shut." Jahn sassed back which seemed to pacify the man. Until the magenta blade fired up to seal the portal.

"You have a Sith blade?" He shouted in panic.

"I have not healed the bleeding crystals though I did add a safety as Kua found out." Jahn protested.

With that the repulsor jack spooled up and shot away smashing into the door down the hall jamming it before piling up as an obstacle. He set a pair of thermal detonators down the hall having programmed them as proximity mines. Going to the next hatch Jahn closed it once Kua Wan, last of the group was through, and touching the controls they started arching and sparking while with his other hand he used the lightsaber as a welding torch bonding the door sill with the sliding door itself actually ensuring that whoever would have to tear down the wall.

"Remember, hammers can fix something or kill and even a device like this has other, more mundane and useful tasks it can accomplish. I am never helpless because the Force is my tool." Jahn shut down and put it away. "It is also why I always wear goggles like these. Welding hurts the eyes as much as a whiteout does."

"Teach your damn lessons later and seal this door too." Captain Az shouted "Kua Wan, jetpack, make a swing for us to cross on NOW!" he gestured as Jahn grinned, shut the next door behind them and the Doc welded the frame to the door as Jahn disconnected his hotwire fix, further down the electrical bus.

"Captain" Fleur began "What is that?" as a large-dangling-gas-squid-like-beast began descending toward them.

"Don't kill it! just avoid and cross! Parry with power!" Jahn shouted taking a diskblade out and letting his cyclone spin up. "I got you Alex." He said before raising an arm with a synthrope gun and firing to a connect point before attaching it to the droid. "Alex, you grab the droid, Artie, you electrify where he grabs and hold him as I push us away with the Force."

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as they started running to swing wide of the beast.

"Tentacle defense." And he gave a push as the three taxed the limits of the synthrope glue in a wide swing that got Jahn on the back side and by playing cattle prod with his electro-staff he submerged himself fully into sha-soresu and nearly aiki-juyo having the beast fully enraged when as Gorgon began pounding on the door and the storm troopers became victims of the mines gathering the creature's attention.

The next pairs of storm troopers became the creature's first victims as Gorgon slammed through that door and Jahn got a glimpse of her platinum hair and yellow eyes matching his but fully corrupted as this hatch shut and Jahn quickly welded it too and stuffed a grenade under the beam above this door.

 _Indeed you have power, and younger than Drina? Good! It will be my pleasure playing the two of you off for the right to be my apprentice in our Empire!_ She spooled her excitement up, letting it brush upon her sibling in waves and she felt him grab it and dance? As the others in the Force cringed.

So she began slamming the Force with rend into the thoroughly jammed door in front of her and the door her brother laughed at in her head a bang bang bang that shook the station, and then caused the massive collapse I had planned meaning now she had to go 15 minutes out of her way, through more locked doors.

Salah began running, _15 minutes my ass!_ She thought _then over the cacophony of the boy's singularity and her own banging rage she heard a clear bell like gong in the Force and the Boy's exultation._

On the Star Destroyer she felt his presence alight which took her aback, that was not supposed to be possible! Then it left as a virus played a song "Run Run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread squirrel" as it swept the command deck and when it ended all computers locked up, shutting the star destroyer and the station, down, sinking.

Ok, broken ass station and kid brother had her really mad as she blew a hole in another door. It seemed like every door on the station was, ruined. She saw a hover bot flying away and toasted it with her lightning. So everyone on the station could feel her anger.

On the Century Hawk…

"Bring him forward Dark." Derien called as they swept away from the beast, she then noticed the star destroyer's angle of attack. It was sinking in the cloud before they repowered. She angled closer to the engines to stay in the baffles. _It feels right, like a homing beacon_.

An old one armed man in an eva suit was brought to the cockpit, "I am Rahm Kota, I and the Alliance to Restore the Republic thank you." He said in a raspy voice "Would you take this glove off, I am blind, but by touch I can see." Dark removed the man's glove even as he strapped him in. He laid his hand down in the seats side pocket, touching the book Derien had stowed there.

"Way of the Jedi eh?" I did not know those still existed."

"An adept came with us, said it was his mother's and I am guessing from my reading she was a Jedi scientist, went Sith and then became Zeison Sha upon redemption." Derien said "Those margins have opened up a whole new world to me as has the book itself."

"Interesting, what struck you the most?" Kota asked kindly to get insight.

"When his mother converted she crossed out but did not excise her old words, first Jedi ideals, then selfish thoughts moving to Sith bravado. Upon redemption she then wrote "Loyalty and Devotion lead to bravery, bravery leads to self-sacrifice. The true shield is your spirit." and "To harm another is to harm yourself. To control aggression without inflicting injury is the Art of Peace." So that is what I have gotten. Much of the original work is as advertised by the owner, superficial. However I do sense some of the deeper work beneath, almost imbued in the ink. I know he felt it too when he signed his name in it as a bearer before giving it to me. His name, when I touch it and it says to me "Look further, not Closer to See". Have you heard of that?

"Sounds like her reform went well and she has quite the talented son." Kota responded guarded. "Do you wish to be a Jedi?"

"I wish to live free and help, tis why I joined the Rebellion with my charge, the whole serve and protect mantra the imperial police seem to forget. Well that and my Liege is on the station guarded by the book's owner trying to join the Alliance. There are many traditions who put things in the back notes, the Salai Kasi is intriguing to me for some reason." Derien finished before keying the turret coms. "Let's just hope the CAP is heads down and keep shields, weapons and targeting powered off for now Dark." As she moved between engines deploying a grappling hook.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 6.2:Laid Plans Stray**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Bespin**

 **Abandoned Tibbanna Gas mine**

 **.4 BBA**

Yeah, sometimes Doc Altair is right, the Force is trying to kill us just one wall over from the tram, we found another Gas monster but using a drop of blood from the last monster. Using an innate knowledge of predators he flicked with the Force a charge to get the drop there and infect the beast with "hunger for bucket heads" as people with white helmets were it's favorite food.

Jahn's swing, taxing the synthrope as it stretched and they swung around the monster which took a swipe at them before the landing area rushed up. The synthrope snapped and they piled onto a platform, the droid nearly going over the edge held up by Alex and the rope.

"Come on back here now." Alex said straining and he finished pulling the droid to safety.

"You got that?" Jahn asked on his feet and face toward the threat being fought by the rest of their band.

"Yeah."

"Good." Jahn shot the synthrope gun again "I have a promise to keep." He leaped swinging out Force aided to go get Dalaara Thule. Twice the creature swiped at him but Jahn parried with a diskblade slice adding _Those in white taste better, less tough_ with an image of a storm trooper for good measure waiting and hoping the beast took the suggestion. He landed detaching the rope from the synth rope gun and handing the end to a combat crouched Senator firing her blaster at the monster.

"Your turn, I will throw you." He said as he made a loop for her arm. "Just hang on tight for dear life because it is." then with a running heave he launched her completely around the monster avoiding it.

The Doctor, Fleur and Captain Az were in combat with the monster when Fleur got tagged by a tentacle in mid swing falling to the platform while Thule arrived and both being caught awkwardly by Alex. The three stayed on the platform as the R4 opened the hatch.

It has stunners, interesting, thought Jahn as Doc and Az got stunned.

"Leave it alive Kua! Let the troopers deal with it! Grab Az!" Jahn said firing his last synthrope charge, dashing to the limp doctor snatching the prey from the beast and with the Force used his diskblade as an orbiting cover to parry tentacles as they swung to the platform as Kua Wan, rope and jetpack aided did the same. A glancing blow on his EVA suit armor produced no effects.

He stayed the back guard as the door they had left glowed red and then burst open with a bang in the Force. Once again Angry Older Sis stepped through and the siblings locked eyes for the second time just before Jahn shut the door on the other side and slashed the girder above him welding it so she would have to collapse the bulhead before he broke into a sprint to use distance as a shield.

Koto's fingers rolled over the owner's name and a Force dream and a young tenor voice came to him _Greetings reader, I am probably busy, The main thing I wish to impart is I left this here so you could find it and the short story I can put is, we need to expand because the enemy is contracting. Thus by expanding possibilities while the empire tries to control them, gives us tactical advantage. I look forward to meeting you, May the Force be Our Ally Kia te kaha ki a koye._ He felt and a rush of insight from the universal Force flowed into him, moving him to speak"Before they leave atmo on these gas giants, like they do in systems, the Empire drops its trash." The wily Koto told Derien "That is why Dark needs to sit by the hook handle. When they point toward leaving atmo chasing the others we detach and we buy maybe a few seconds or longer before we surprise them taking out the tractor beams." He told them.

 _Indeed, thought Koto, I wish to meet you as well. into the Force._

Gorgon screeched to a stop, _"NO! I SHOT YOU DOWN YOU SKRIF BASTARD!"_

 _Bingo... you found my move within the move, very good, want to learn 3 dimensional chess now?_

"R4 connect to the wifi net and see what pops." Jahn shouted as he pushed people to jog in front of him.

"They will find us!" Az yelled.

"They just saw our path." Kua Wan stated calmly "They already know, so we need to know how they intend to box us in."

"Well it sounds like someone is having an aneurism!" Doc said smiling.

Ral Gorgon felt the twenty dead or nearly dead storm troopers thanks to the beast she left to its feast as the twenty left pursued the prey before she stopped at a terminal.

"Tech sergeant, get their path and a probable destination calculated immediately!" before she keyed her comlink "Punisher! Status on finding that ship!"

"Lady Gorgon, the ship probably got crushed in the atmo." She raged inside at the lazy attitude.

"Then find me the scraps or die! Send a Shuttle or an armored landing craft! Then get your ass in space to cordon off the area with your TIE CAP." she cut transmission before the affirmative could be made.

She could almost taste victory now.

The Century Hawk felt the angle of attack change on the Punisher along with doors and a clunk and Derien turned toward Koto expectantly.

"Not yet pilot, look!" a heavy landing craft swooped below them entering the clouds "The Empire wants proof of our demise."

"We will be in space then." Derien said.

"With another chance to surprise them." Koto said chuckling.

"Lady Gorgon, the rebels are making their way to one of the hangers on this side." He said pointing "and I spun up the repulsors again so we have only another 25 minutes to catch them before the station sinks toward the core, the station will run out of power then as the repulsors are being overdriven."

"Can we extend the time?" Salah responded seething watching the tech gulp.

"No ma'am, the thrusters are firmware locked and by the time we change the language it will already be too late."

 _You set a trap for me in my trap?_ Ral Gorgon said in the Force her rage building.

 _I thought it would be an appropriate parlor trick for you since you mentioned it then_

"Will you quit that!" Doctor Altair shouted at the jogging Jahn "we do not need her more pissed off! SHE GETS STRONGER!"

"What? What's going on?" Captain Az asked as he jogged toward the commuter train.

"He is tweaking Ral Gorgon's nose talking back to her in the Force! He is trying to get us killed!" Doc complained.

"Network News Flash, that is what Ral Gorgon and I do. We kill, for fun and profit." Kua Wan deadpanned jogging.

"Calm yourself! its immaterial, we just need to go." Jahn said back removing his reasons from his mind lest he project them.

"There is the tram! Everybody in, slicer boy, help me get them running."

"Slicer boy, I like that." Jahn said getting ready to set up another trap as they flipped sides on this rodeo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 7:Catch This**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Bespin**

 **Abandoned Tibbanna Gas mine**

 **.4 BBA**

I am never alone, because the Force is my Ally,

I am never Defenseless because the Force is my Shield,

I am never puzzled because the Force leads me to knowledge

I am never helpless because the Force is my tool.

Zeison Sha Code Translated from Yanab

Koto had, so the crew would not dwell on where they were, asked them to describe all they could on the crew of recruits. The crew of the Century Hawk were nervous as they entered space except for Koto who was guiding them.

"So you have a clone wars pilot, a smuggler, a pirate, a bounty hunter and a senator with yourself, Grrtak, a doctor, this woman, another woman and this kid from Yanibar all Force adepts on the station?"

"Yes sir." Derien replied.

"Wow, we prayed and meditated for help but wow, we can work with this." Koto said his mind spinning "What are they doing?" he asked Derien.

"I See TIEs flying out mostly, a few in but mostly out, they are taking station in an orb weaver spider pattern and weaving around as if bored." Kota said.

"Standard sentinel blockade cap formation. When we get a hail from them saying they are on their way to get going, transmit Sentinel Blockade CAP which will drop them to atmo edge and goof up the sensors. The smuggler and pilot will know just what to do and the empire will probably go to a layered cordon. When they do, Grrtak release the hook, Dark, be ready to shoot and you Derien, fly like your tail feathers are on fire."

"Meaning we will have them." Dark muttered grimly as the Wookie chuffed.

"Thirty seconds in it will be all over but the hyper jump." With that he began programming the navicomputer.

On the station they were riding the tram when Jahn pulled the emergency break and shot out the control console with a blaster he had been given from a box. "Everybody off the front move-move-move!"

Without questioning the rebels took off and Jahn began firing at something while running so Kua did as well and a gantry fell some 100 meters distant. Then he pointed toward an exit they used that the droid had recommended. Once through they disabled another door. They squeezed through a service access into another service tunnel. And Jahn recoiled in pain as the remote was slagged.

 _Ok, so not so great to have the connection always._ With that he hastily withdrew from the station probably just in time as Ral Gorgon had sensed she hurt him. So she blasted more electronics near her. A few Cleansing breaths, noticed by Kua and the Dr. and the Senator.

 _EFF IT!_ Jahn thought as he spooled in the draw like he was used to.

R4 beeped pleased sounds as its plan catching 2 storm trooper trams and the one they used smashed together. R4's plan had worked to perfection shaking the station.

"The next door I will booby trap as it is one of the last." Kua Wan said going to work.

"Thanks for the route R4." Captain Az said kindly and the droid beeped its appreciation of the compliment. Jahn however was working a terminal with "anti-backflow" so they could get a readout of the "trapped and barricaded" hanger.

Kua Wan came up beside him noting the similarities. "Serreno time again." Jahn nodded feeling he was almost exhausted, but then again, so was everyone except Kua.

"We boil up from this service tube here." Captain Az said. "Kua on the heavy troops here, Fleur and the Senator fire on the guards at the shuttle. Alex goes straight to the lead xwing with r4. Doc you get on the shuttle and start powering it so I can fly it out. Jahn and I make for the security booth, we shut things down with his flying knife. R4, thanks for the guidance sticks, we plug those in. Alex lead, Jahn wing and Kua you just punch it for good measure. I'll follow on the shuttle. Doc you have second seat, Senator, hail my ship!" he took a deep breath. "Easy plan right."

"Remember, the Force is with us." Jahn said as he added one more simple thing.

Ral Gorgon got to the transport hanger depot seething. The rebels were more capable than they had encountered before, and now the emergency warnings of the station were sounding as it fell deeper into the atmo. Somehow he had made ways to avoid all their patrols and this last one was slaughtered from behind with the blast door closing and the exit door opening. "Find them, they have to be here somewhere!" she spat before the storm troopers all grabbed their helmets, flipping the switch she knew was radio wave coms.

"Sir, they jammed us again!" she heard after they took off their helms as protocol dictated.

"Jammed hell, that was an attack!" shouted one. While others shouted "what?"

"They are leaving now! to the hangers divide up 6 per. FIND THEM OR DIE!" she went to a terminal and tried to call up the hangers but for some reason, the terminal was dead. She took a lightsaber and slashed it off the mounting.

 _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ She called into the Force so all the adepts could hear it.

Koto turned to Derien and Grrtak who stared back in shock "I am pleased as punch with this development, you see, to gain strength or use strength the Dark Sider whips up anger, but when they do they can lose perspective, calm, most importantly, situational awareness and cunning."

" _So a cold hate is more dangerous?"_ Grrtak asked.

"Hate is not something we as Jedi wish to explore."

"Or the Zeison Sha" Derien added "they even "disuse" that term and the term master." She pointed at a passage near the hate discussion "It's written by some Petre Allyan." She cleared her throat "The term master implies mastery. For a potter that can stifle expansion of the craft, implying your state of the art is THE pinnacle or you can MASTER the Force. The same can come when one is sure and absolute in the Force. The only absolute the Force allows is faith in it, after that how you limit yourself with your accolades is your own business. Liv a humble life."

Jahn and Kua Wan burst from the service portal like they were shot out of a canon (jet pack and repulsor equipped eva suits do that), soon withering fire was laid on guards looking the wrong way with their helmets on the ground. Captain Az and Jahn with him in full Sha Soresu raced to the hanger control shutting internal blast door and opening the exit blast door.

"Jahn can you disable the terminal?" Captain Az asked but Jahn was already running toward the x-wing he was to fly and Az heard the telltale sounds of thermal detonators counting down. It surprised him the detonators timers allowed him to get almost to the shuttle.

Alex strapped in and hooked up flipping all the switches needed for a cold start since he was perpetually in his flightsuit.

Jahn arrived in his and began the warmup sequence and also stripped two spots on the hand controls so he had bare metal and let go of his choke to rejuvenate and use his special mecha derro talent to "wear" the craft, then he lifted off and cleared the safeties so he could fire out the hatch covering Kua Wan who just bolted.

When he came up to begin flight, Alex was gone and Kwa was following the shuttle. Jahn took and "wore" his bird pulling in gear even as the repulsors rose so he arced out over the shuttle to take station on Alex's wing. The xwing was pretty responsive to his thoughts and the coms the 4 craft had was excellent. So he flipped it to fire into the hanger to create secondary explosions and then took off to be Alex's wingman.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Escaping**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Bespin**

 **Abandoned Tibbanna Gas mine**

 **.4 BBA**

"I knew it! too easy!" Captain Az said worried "come on CH be there!"

"intruder 3 to cappy, road is plowed and ready" Jahn said into the controls and out his coms. He plugged in R4's memory stick to get his astromech to begin calcs for jump.

The astromech asked why and Jahn said zip it. I have the rest for now, worry about the problem presented.

"AX to CH, AX to CH if yer able come on home."

On the Century Hawk they waited a five count before TX a reply.

"CH to flight, glad ya made it! Imperial cap Sentinel repeat imperial CAP Sentinel!"

"And we wait how long?" Derien asked.

As long as we can, just watch the cap move first.

"Seeing a subtle change as they are…" Derien began

"Forming a gauntlet! Transmit also SD is 149 / 317 relative to gauntlet!"

Jahn however as did all adepts hear a pleased voice in the Force, soft and sweet but powerful. _Very good, you passed all my tests and are indeed ready to become full knights of Ral. If you would just join me on the Punisher in a minute we will honor you all with commissions._

So honey sweet was the entreaty all of the adepts and even the master looked at the Punisher.

"PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" transmitted on the emergency channel, someone blew a raspberry breaking Gorgon's siren song.

Then Jahn only heard a call _Good work, that worked as well, even I smiled at the absurdity of a raspberry. Your friends will die now and you will fail thanks to your insolence unless you decide to join me. If you alone do, I will free them all. We will rule the Galaxy together as sister and brother._

Jahn retransmitted his raspberry again on emergency as he kept flying behind Alex who was looking to down his fourth TIE.

"WILL YOU QUIT PISSING HER OFF?" Doc Adair said on the frequency and Jahn interfaced with the coms in a voice they never heard before outside the Force.

"Doc, drop the emotion and breathe. Hope all is successful because if she does catch us, she will kill you as unworthy first." Jahn told them "This is Intruder 3 EVA out."

As Jahn sunk into trance using the bands of waves of force Jahn latched onto the beacon attached to his ship and it's unfettered communication datums transmitted to the star destroyer, once in he reached out and reset the main clock on the ship for 15 microseconds slow… then saw… remote control circuit breakers in his net hack… _Damn this is too easy._ Jahn said tripping them with an overload as he razed deck guns them and then pulling back into the fighter as the distance became too great.

"Uhh ow…" Jahn said his head in severe pain but he used his control lessons and did not give a hoot to draw up and heal the pain that snap back into body felt like. "Artie tay on is sex." Jahn told his droid "yes an guns too and get that stang beacon off." as he succumbed to the force just holding on the cyclone spinning all pain and ills away

"Release now!" Kota called and the Century hawk floated free bringing shields and guns online as Derien entered the battle to take out a tractor beam then blow the lid on the cap.

The Century Hawk, with Derien as pilot and Dark as gunner ran along one side of the Punisher blowing both starboard side tractor beam emitters and half the turbolasers before accelerating to full speed and taking out the top of the gauntlet just as Kua Wan reached it jumping right into hyperspace.

Jahn, near the ragged edge of exhaustion, regained consciousness and flew a spectacularly tight wing formation on Alex's x-wing allowing Alex to down his ninth TIE and Jahn collected his first and second.

 _You enjoy explaining to dear old stepdad what happened here today._ Jahn called enjoying the roar from Salah as she got on her ship and started taking out her frustrations on the crew.

Ral Gorgon left the Shuttle full of dead people from the doomed gas mine and raced to her command deck, only killing 23 once there she got to watch as two x-wings performed a scissor maneuver finishing a flight of 4 threatening a shuttle while a YT-2400 performed well in covering its other side.

 _Brother, I NEED YOU, you make all around you better, we can heal the problems of the universe_ she cajoled in the Force.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!" came over the emergency channel speakers for the third time. Jahn felt a little bad but in a g-suit, it was about the only natural sound he could make.

Jahn having repelled Ral Gorgon for a third time from his mind told his astromech "Artie, you have it from here, I need a meditative nap, do not wake me unless it is critical!" Then he sent a burst recording for R4-T6 to transmit upon landing roll.

The droid entered hyperspace with an affirmative.

"You did record it all?" she turned to her archivist, a dark side wannabe.

"Yes my lady."

She watched the skill in flying and finally when all had space the two shuttles jumped out of system then the two x-wings.

"Battle statistics." She demanded.

"We lost 300 stormtroopers total" she watched the man mark them as "killed by rebels" instead of "Friendly fire" … "and 28 ties, plus one armored landing ship downed on planet." He cleared his throat "They lost General Kota."

"They did not lose General Kota as the Sha manipulated that as well. Did we get NAMES?"

"Spies and video report the following, one Mandalorean bounty hunter, one male Zeison Sha they called Jahn or Jedidiah," he paused "Was not Jedidiah Lady Dooku's bodyguard?" one female Kiffar of an unknown clan, Captain Azerial Manga of Denon, one Tattooine pirate formerly associated with Jabba the Hutt, Dr. Shemp Altair from Brentaal, a Wookie, Senator Dalaara Thule of Averam and her bodyguard Major Faaras Derien from Haruun Kal."

"Tell me we can track them." Ral Gorgon leaned in like she was going to bite his throat out.

"We had the shuttle homing device on board 20 minutes before they left and there are devices on each bird we are just waiting to activate it." And she leaned back smiling while he relaxed in the cologne called "hot piss".

"Call in the fleet and make ready for lightspeed!" Salah said, "I am just curious, can you activate a single beacon?"

"Yes lady."

"Activate the one on the T-65 that was wing for the ace pilot."

"It is pinging now." The tech said ready to be slain as it was just 500 km away.

Salah Dooku smiled "Krffing outstanding." _I cannot wait to complete your training._

 _I would prefer to find a way to rehabilitate yours but, sometimes that is too damn difficult. You think about that now..._

Alex DePolonis flew in to the system toward the rebel base and the x-wing of Jahn was still in formation 5.0 He waved, thankful the kid believed in him so much. The kid looked like he was injured or asleep or dead as the astromechs transmitted the codes for safe passage.

Jahn however was searching for the tracker he was sure was on the flight and digitally bouncing from ship to ship in a mad search as the Force had blessedly blown the one off each fighter back in the Bespin space.

"Flight lead to intruder 3 Jahn you copy?"

"Flight lead to intruder 3 Jahn come back."

"CH to flight lead, Alex do we have a problem?" Derien's voice rang out.

"Jahn is on autopilot. Slaved to my ship I think something is wrong there."

"CH this is AX, do we have a problem?"

"Flight this is CH, we land after flight lead guides in intruder three, send two medical teams, we have injured onboard our ship may have another on an x-wing."

"That could be problematic." Jahn's voice called on channel "Send me food water and a porta potty when I wake up after landing. Send a full kit med team with prosthetic left arm Z-1373425 for attachment in route for Kota, I recommend you evacuate base now… imps are incoming and yes this is a recording I made in hyperspace, thank you Alex and Artie." There was a break with Jahn's voice sounding weary. "Beacon on the shuttle is inside, repeat inside the hull. Beacons on all fighters fell off. Intruder 3 EVA out!"

"You had my back wingman, now I have yours." Alex said determined to have the smoothest landing ever for the sleeping boy.

The two x-wings landed in formation and the medical team rolled up on the Century Hawk taking Kota off and Captain Az rushed to his craft.

"Artie"-46 beeped a waking alarm for Jahn as it opened the cockpit and the kid stretched and opened his eyes. When he saw what was NOT happening, he started taking calming breaths and grabbed his controls.

"Flight line service, this is intruder 3, we need fuel and food and water and a place to take a dump before we all leave this place so get stuff out here and get the rest of the base packed. What part of the recorded message did you not FREAKING UNDERSTAND? BECAUSE THIS SHA IS LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR LAZY ASS!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Timing is Everything**_

 _ **Chapter 39: Rushed**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Rebel Base 4**

 **.4 BBA**

Jahn hopped out of the x-wing listening to RT-46 (well R4-T6) chirping at him.

"Just help coordinate everything ok? I have to get things going, tell them to pass me a can of beans packed in water! I need nutrition as I am a growing boy." RT-46 chirped more.

"There is not going to be an evacuation two hours later but a siege! Tell them that! Then all ya'll get wiped!" RT-46 got busy setting a fire under every droid in the camp.

Mace Windu had listened in as the camp got ready "And his droid reports?"

"Incoming estimated from emergency Imperial scrambles based on the amount of away flight recovery was 41 minutes, 12 minutes if they just abandoned the craft but odds are calculated as lesser then 15-1 as the Punisher had battle damage. Expected imperial response is recover craft, while making repairs then securing the boat for light speed."

"Grab it all." He swept his hands over everything.

"But sir!"

"We will not have a movement if it falls into the Empire's hands. Tell Bail we will get Kota to perform the surgery on his ship I am going to ride with our recruits on their ship well, well those not flying ferry duty."

Kua Wan got out of his x-wing. "Sir, you are requested to ferry this to our next base."

"Next base? We just got here." he looked around at the wrecked planet they were on "Well, I guess I am not missing much. Just upload the coordinates." He said then he had a hunch "who called for an evacuation?"

"Some pilot called Jon or Jayne that just flew in." the guy fueling his craft said.

Kua Wan keyed his comlink, set it to Jahn's channel right into the roof of his mouth. "A-ganking-gain again you gundark head!" then he went looking for a crapper.

Captain Az ran to his ship and home as soon as he could with the Doctor and Senator in tow when they boarded he hugged a bulkhead before moving out of the way of a medical team who was removing the old Jedi who had been their contact. "They took care of ya Force be praised."

Senator Dalaara Thule ran to her bodyguard and they hugged "Did Jahn uphold his promise?"

"From the news on the flight line and seeing him run around I think he still is."

"Miss Derien, it has been my pleasure, while the leeches work on me, my mentor is coming to finish the interview process for joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic." He paused "I have given my recommendation and you have my thanks." He handed back to Derien her Way of the Jedi "Continue to study and meditate, both of you." He scratched Grrtak "May the Force be with you always." With that the man stopped at Fleur "You as well, welcome to the first steps to a wider world."

"Who is his mentor?" and a commanding presence of a man boarded.

"I am Mace Windu and I want to thank you for answering the call." He looked around "Where is the Sha boy?" he asked before the storm spun up.

Jahn was everywhere picking up things, helping people, eating constantly, running a skip loader and between that he was secretly grabbing a pouch full of stuff to work with, microcomponants that fell, little servos, communications equipment that would otherwise be left behind. Not to mention 4 cans of beans in water (and Correlian chili YAHOO! and a pit stop at the crapper. When people had things under control he rushed to his x-wing and did a Force leap for the faithful landing just right and settling in to cheers. Artie the droid queried him upon entry.

"You said the jumps were seven then three hours long, I need food, things to do and yes I did find a crapper. Used the Force to push it ALL OUT." More queried beeps.

"No, I only need 3 hours of sleep to rest, 2 most days, its Yanibar's rules of which there are hundreds but I will tell you them at a later date."

The rebel fleet cleared out in 28 minutes, at the 31st minute the Punisher entered the system.

The only thing Ral Gorgon found was a shuttle and an echo in the Force.

"So, I have interviewed you all, excepting the ones on ferry duty, is there anything you can tell me about them?" Mace Windu started.

" _Well the pilot is fat, but Koto seemed impressed with his skill."_ Grrtak woofed to nodding heads.

"What about the bounty hunter, we really are not big on them."

"Unknown other than he tries to creep you out." Dark said.

"He has a running joke with Jahn that he is not "worth the bounty... yet" well it seems that is his only humor."

"What else do you know about him?"

"Jahn or the bounty hunter Kua Wan?" Senator Thule asked.

"Both."

"Jahn is autistic, maybe deformed as I think he has a speech synthesizer in his mouth." Doc said but they all nodded, "not a peep unless he is wearing goggles and that mask. And he is always sketching." Doc paused "What can I say, Wan is a jerk wanting the Force sensitives to make a name for themselves."

"They know each other from some past mission. I heard the names Leo and Adrianna." Fleur answered surprising them all "It was near the door at the cantina."

Senator Thule got outraged "They were the assassins who killed Leo Organa and Adrianna Dooku?" which whipped the crew into a mob that wanted to rend them.

Mace Windu held up his hands "No-no-no calm down, this does change things but first, since you ARE going to be in the Alliance let me show you something and someone you will see zipping in and out for us." He pointed to Az "Describe the man who HIRED YOU to make the run."

"Good looking handsome man who liked to keep his features hidden in a volumous cloak wearing two rings."

Mace Windu held up a datapad picture zoomed in on a ring hand "This ring one of them?"

"Yes."

"Could this be the guy?" he zoomed out to reveal Leo Organa in a cloak.

"Yes that's him, he has good diction." Captain Az confirmed as the rest of the crew was confused.

"He is this man too right?" A picture of him and Adrianna on the next flip and the Ahs went out.

"The truth is we all knew Ral Gorgon was related to Adrianna, now we know where her twisted mother went." He tapped Jahn's book "But it seems she found redemption in the Sha who was Jahn's father but I am sure there is one or 2 other relatives between Salah Dooku and Adrianna and Alon..." He let that sink in "Jahn and Kua Wan are already heroes to us as they saved those two and hid them. Your reactions at the "Who killed Adrianna and Leo conspiracy" mention was proof of that."

"You said you know of them but not them?" Thule stated

"Yes we have actually been able to track Jahn better, he went back to the Kalat arm and ended up on Shanev, which ended in a bloody defeat for the empire." Windu paused.

"Shanev, everyone has heard of that place. The most death since Ruusan. It's over?" Was the murmur around the group.

"Shanev is done yes." Windu added "I have a whole shipping case that is almost his curricula vitae. The rest, I will let you hear from him. But we are excited. There are a lot of people hearing the Force's call to join the Army to restore the Republic."

"Because," Dalaara began "If Leo has joined and he gets himself and Jahn's sister to join us, we will have the public on our side all the time." The Senator let the idea sink in. "I am sure his story and life is fascinating. If all three join us then I cannot see how we lose."

"Yeah about that…" the speakers on the Century Hawk came to life "I am not in this for your dern rebellion, I am in this to rid the galaxy of world killer weapons, period." Jahn's voice threw a blanket over them, "Besides, speaking without vocal chords is not fun."

They all looked at each other… "Ok how is he doing that?" Doc asked.

"Doing what? Oh! Psychometric mecha derro. It is a skill I developed with my audible output interface Doc, it replaces my palate."

"Right and it …"

"Has a wireless interface along with clock from my head and a replacement ears. In other words I sniff wireless but hard connections via nerves are the fastest."

"So you are…"

"Picking up the feed from Doc's comlink and unable to patch in Alex or Kwa." There was a pause "It hurts if I try to extend my conscious over light years in subspace."

"Oh, right." Mace said "This is creepy."

"You think that is creepy? The harder part is how am I going to synch coming out of hyperspace without ripping off the landing gear on both ships." Jahn's voice said. "Look this is fun and a report will spit up on the vulnerabilities of the Century Hawk but really I just wanted Artie to have the clock synch to the hyperdrive and to run that diagnostic ok?"

"Can we talk?" Mace asked.

"Well I know I am going to live at least 7 more hours before the turn." Jahn replied seeming like he was having fun.

"Where is Adriana?" Senator Thule asked.

"Next question, something I can answer please." Jahn hoped he sounded frustrated.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot make a choice for you or for her, only myself. I more or less am a pain in the ass about that. I do not give orders except as my Sha duties permit meaning Sha to sha in training and as a hydrodynamic scientist. So if you want I can let her decide but that is as near as I can go."

"How would you contact her?" She asked.

"You mean discretely? Because Doc can tell you all about my impish fun taunting Ral Gorgon and I heard Adrianna laugh. However what he does not know is Aiki and how that worked." Jahn said "Ask Sir Windu about his art and then how it accelerates. Then add the same less efficiently with juyo."

"Kid do you know how dangerous what you are doing is?" Windu asked.

"Look, to deconstruct the Sith construct of Dark Side society so they can walk anywhere and feed on negativity, I study some weird stuff. This is considered a "Sith" power. But of all my alchemical experiments this is the second most pure as the breath of life cyclone is the most and I live in that, you have heard that." Jahn paused "I am going to use my natural emotional detachment because I am autistic, and spin everything in the breath of life because my serums, umm hormones do not respond to the dark side like a normal person, we either spin up fast or withdraw. I just feed the cyclone. My Sith talents, things like mecha derro or using blood alchemy on the gas monster to recruit it as a guard dog will make Sis intrigued and give you space. But this will work."

"I feel a but in there." Windu said.

"Full disclosure, Shanev and killing 10s of thousands sucks the soul but I think I was able to do things because I used this EVA suit. War does not make this herbalistic pharmacist happy. I am not political I am pro sentient and the abortion called the Republic expanded because the Sith Lords wanted it to. 1000 years ago they jumped for joy because controlling one is a hell of a lot easier than herding cats."

"So, you could turn then?"

"Jedi need to learn the No Fear Yanab way and the rules of Yanibar" Jahn transmitted and the hard printer rolled…

Yanibar's Rules

Upang Ashla palanging maging tapat (To Ashla {good [the light side of the Force]}, always be faithful)

Hunt those that forget rule one

Forgive those that re-remember it

"HoonGia Ashla Poongao Poongao" (the light side of the Force creates Force via induction, builds and grows, this is nature {Sha tenant #1} Direct counter to Sith teaching) as the winds of Yanibar have done honing the Zeison Sha

Dark side does not strengthen, it is cancerous, weakening survival. Thus it has no place in the winds.

The Dark side Strength comes from many places, strong possessive emotion

Thus while it joins it takes, will power thus true power is lost in the pursuit of greater power

Therefore it is shown the Kadili erodes a person by never satisfying

There is No Such Thing as Coincidence

Do Not Waste Good

Encourage Good's Growth

Encourage Self Actualization

But do not Encourage Dependence

The biggest obstacle to learning something new is the belief that you already know it.

Seek Places For All to Contribute

Be Self Sufficient encourage others on this path.

Always Work as a Team even when alone for the Force is with us always

Do Not Waste Resources

Never Take Anything for Granted

Always Look to See

Always Be Prepared

Always Have a Food, Drink, a Rope and a Knife

"Those are the Big Ten, we have over 200 but they mix and match the big 10." Jahn told them as it spooled.

"You assume much."

"At your age, you did as well and I heard the stories about Jedi Windu and Mathas... that is how I work. "


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Minds**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Rebel Base 5**

 **.4 BBA**

Reverting to normal space was anti-climactic on the turn and this time Jahn had not re-established contact. That said, he was the best fed pilot on ferry duty finishing up his Corellian Chili during CAP (Combat Aerospace Patrol).

Jahn was quietly flying CAP as the Alliance to Restore the Republic landed on Dantoine and other than combat flight, he could now fly this bird. He had finished his new earwigs and a new "palate" while on ferry duty and a few sketches while on the ferry run while he caught up on his sleep. He even had time to eat all his beans. Kua Wan as a "ferry pilot" had gotten called down before the CAP really got organized. Jahn paid attention and "doodled" with the Force on his leg even while tuning in with Artie and following every millisecond of the time in space.

Alex DePelomis his lead man got called down and he got another lead pilot who extended the CAP and they actually did a patrol. Jahn's doodle as he flew in space changed and got clearer. He even shared the dream he sketched with Artie which honored the droid. But the content did not sit well with Artie, that he was not going to come with him to whatever that desert planet was.

"Artie, you are a funny cool electronic soul, I am honored to be able to share in the depth we have so far and feel you would love my family especially Pete 8 and the Starkeys along with BB and TK. You have taught me much on how to deal with one member of my family." Artie beeped enthusiastically.

"But that does not change what must be done, in so many places the Dark Side has taken hold and now they have created an item of destruction that rivals the old horrors of myth. I have to do what I can with what I have, to make it safe for you, me, everyone. I am less important than that mission. And so are good times, there are so many not living but merely existing. This is the lesson of the Zoar Pod, it lives in flocks, it lives alone but the pod always comes first."

The droid answered back.

"It succeeds in the winds of Yanibar because the pod functions as an individual or unit as the situation demands. It is the only flying creature on Yanibar that is not primarily terrestrial or an insect which is its main food. In the galaxy the Zoar is the only bird that hibernates. Thus the lesson is to meet fate and not be passive or impatient. Did that make sense to you because it sounded … confusing the way I put it." Artie responded for a half minute.

"That too, Yes I am nervous because I sent Windu messages and instead of shutting up I had to be too cool and show my mecha derro, art and packages. I wanted to share my vision, who I am, who my people are and what we felt is right and wrong with the Jedi way as most of them are suspect in my mind. So I came clean, all the way. The illustration of the new way forward is so important. So much will depend on his interpretation of my body of work. We need as Force users to police only the Force and then help people. Politics and military games can corrupt us too easily. I worry my age may be a factor." Artie chirped a statement.

"It would mean a lot for you to be with me and I will upgrade you if allowed to an R8 or a BB. But more important to me it is your choice to be with me, you honor me with that every time we negotiate the handshake. I may have to figure out another craft, the x-wing is responsive and I'm sure Shay could make it dance but, fighters make movies, bombers make history and I miss my BB intruder." Artie beeped and chirped again.

"It means Badass Bomber." He told the droid who chirped heavily.

"Not sure Artie, I usually have Starkey flying second seat but with you we could go ecmo and turn it into something that jams the hell out of TIE locks. So, on this craft, how would I find the places to put relief supplies? That is what the Intruder magazine was truly designed for, tossing supplies to people in trouble surrounded by hostiles. We just adapted it with bombs for Shanev. It flies, it is shaped like the Zoar, over Yanibar." Artie beeped again.

"Yes, I like flying in the winds, with the Force in my heart and have even wind rode on Ryloth and Tianjiang." Artie beep a question.

"I have not yet come up with a kite modification for an astromech, sorry. You might have to experience it vicariously through the link as even Starkey is a bit too heavy."

The call to land came a few minutes later and they were directed to a camp and Jahn decided to be simple because that said more about him than anything. When he reached his parking spot he shut down by the book and Artie and he got the "gripe" list together, going over it for the techs, delaying the meeting until Kua Wan came up to him tapping Jahn on the shoulder.

"Time to become more valuable. Gotta get that bounty up." Jahn looked at him and they shook hands. "Go ahead." He popped his bag and electro-staff out.

He walked in to a corridor with R4-T6 rolling alongside him, Alex, Dalaara, Az and Dark all sat on one side while Derien, Altair, Fleur and Grrtak all were inside not getting the discussion from the commander here. While Jahn did not say words, his handshakes and hugs meant more than he had words for.

Inside he recognized what was going on as Leo was testing the Doctor and the wookie who both had lightsabers. Then he and Artie rolled into the room that had Rahm Kota, Mace Windu, a General he remembered painting, a woman he painted and Bail Organa. Jahn gave them an old school Yanibar formal bow with hands before him and he held it awaiting acknowledgement.

"Welcome representative of the Zeison Sha." Mace Windu said and Jahn stood back up.

"Thank you Elders. Kia te kaha ki a koye." Then he knelt next to Artie waiting with his head up.

"I understand you have trouble being comfortable without your face covered, for that reason we will give you an allowance as you have in the package you sent us an illuminating picture what life is like on Yanibar and the cartoon of how you have modified your face for audible interface is sufficient. The people there are not known to us and some of the things contacts have said about what the Sha think, about Jedi the Force and what you identify as the source of the troubles. The work is deep, creative and paints a path. We worry about what people say about you, the absolute loyalty to the vision shown surprises us."

"The package I sent, sketches, how we live life, my father's work, my work, all that is important but misses the mark and was my early pieces. I am here only because a weapon will hit at least one planet in your alliance. I struggled with being that harbinger but knew it would need to be done. I believe I can help stop that weapon before it hits a second or hopefully before the full test, indeed plans or no plans which is what you seek now, I think we can find this weapon and neutralize it. Because the answer is already in the Force, and stopping this weapon is entirely necessary."

Jahn watched them stir a bit. "You are looking for a more long term commitment? Perhaps my hanging around to stop both weapons? All three threats? What?"

"You did not learn from Palpatine, you will look to punish and judge. Drop the war and the weapon will not fire, and I will find it. In fact I have a trap SET, just for it. I will find the who and work humanitarianly. Just work for peace build support, have body guards and let the vultures and hawks fight, for fight amongst themselves they will."

"So sure?"

"Already the Black Sun is accusing the Empire of stealing their biggest secrets and profiting. Soon they and the corporations that hire private armies will be at each other's throat. And the weapon will be dismantled because it will be found and destroyed. Your organization needs to work on mercy missions and we will find the ganking gun. You open fire and it will as well, it is that simple." Jahn stood "You will be pressured to act before you are ready, it is "order of the Sith Lords 101". Sir Windu, a lesson my mother was taught in pillow talk over and over. The team you have outside the door is ready to go to Tatooine, so am I to stop the weapon but not more. Think on it."

"We are." The woman said "But we do not know how far to trust you."

Jahn looked at her and took off his mask so she could really see and hear him.

"Really, that is your response?" he pointed at his eyes "Do you know of anyone ELSE with this natural shade? What kind of scrutiny it brings me?" he pulled out his audible modulator and it spoke "To make this I learned a heritage, I was good at it and I use it to communicate and smell and now interface with other electronics." He put it in "If someone who has done nothing but purify water, make electronics, use alchemy to try to slowly reverse Ambria and paint is bad, or scares you I ... can say no more... Shanev did wound me, normally I have fewer emotions."


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Search for the Weapon**_

 _ **Chapter 10.2: Hearts**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Rebel Base 5**

 **.4 BBA**

"We would like for you to help restore the republic." Bail Organa reiterated.

"That is a fool's errand and many of the middle common folk feel… feel senator… no difference only safer with the empire. Out on the rim or in a non-human society you find we feel raped WITH EVERYONE PROTECTING THE CORPORATIONS with their weapons." Jahn told them. "I have a dialog from a source that replays the first step Darth Bane took toward joining the Sith army. He knew not of the Force, he just tried to survive. Then he became Darth Bane. The breeding ground the Empire and the Republic allowed to exist is where the roots of the dark side are. Those areas need reformed and replanted letting ivy twist them into rubble." Jahn said confidently.

Organna, Leo and Bail looked in shock, Leo even lit his saber, set it to training mode and then extinguished it.

"You did pay attention to the recordings and interviews and feelings I documented during my attempt to find you? The public wants things to work, occupations, food, safety and really does not give a rat's ass on how it occurs or on who's watch." Jahn leaned forward "That is the Emperor's greatest achievement, hiding the slavery in plain sight, controlling the mob with distractions and puerile sport. He is quite upset at losing his dream couple, for they provided a hopeful distraction. My question to you is how do you plan to expose and combat this?" The elders looked at Jahn for here was a 14 year old lecturing them on their plans and goals.

"Bold language from someone so young." Mace Windu said "One who comes in and tells me how he is going to train and what he needs to work on."

"A member of your order agrees and sent this to show I am as sure of that as to give you this." A pouch floated from Jahn to Windu. "I have met the owner of the purse, spent scattered weeks with him. He attended my repair of my "brother of a different mother" and traveled to see other works my family has in works. He gave me that pouch for this meeting. I made him one from berberoka in honor of his magnanimity. I have taken him to see the "Breath Of Life" projects, The Sha's greatest secrets I have laid bare for him. He believes, and though he and I argue about dogma we work together, can we?" Jahn changed his voice to a perfect Yoda "On this, all depends. Tread careful we must." Shocking them for everyone in the room knew that voice, cadence and words.

"Peace Master Windu, I too feel the issues you have raised young Jahn, perhaps I can learn something from you. What would be the solution?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Not fight a war started for a Sith Lord's rise after fighting a war for a Sith Lord's rise and then watching that Sith Lord then publicly be outted as a Sith Lord by another Sith Lord and overthrown…" Jahn looked sadly at her "The pity is you do not even realize you are just tools to be discarded. Instead look to raise those and free those you can peacefully. Take Doan and Muracie as an example, or any other world stripped. Let us just make the places that are harsher better. I have more experience doing that then this room has COMBINED if we want to talk "years experience". Because that is what Yanab do, every minute of every 30 hour day 400 days a year." Jahn pounded one hand in another "Yanibar's Rules." He said to Mon Mothma. "And I have done it with ¼ the resources you possess, sleeping outside, eating beans and water."

"But what about freedom?" Dalaara asked.

"Girl, love ya but right now you have less freedom." Jahn picked up a datapad. "ISB is at your house in Avernam right now." Jahn said to her.

"Which is why we have to change the system." Dalaara said.

"Really? and how about the 4 bankers on Muunalist that were negotiating you to surrender, or dropping financials?" Jahn responded "You were goaded into rising too early, Altaire will falter, others will die so you can be a great martyr?"

"What about balance in the Force?" Kota asked.

"Elder, do you understand the precept? Do you really know what it means?" Jahn asked "Umm because all Sha live it and some few have an issue, elder." Jahn bowed.

He turned to leave and Windu shouted "That is master Windu to you and we are not done."

"Yes we are SIR Windu, I will find a way there and to aid the retrieval of the scientist, then I will go after the gun and I can succeed, swiftly, playing toward their blind spots and them thinking they are accomplishing their goal and giving them a moving target like a zhasa fly on the Kratovan steppes I will watch as they chase the Wildman…" this pronouncement had their attention "But to commit to the overthrow of a government that is, just to raise more of the same thing but kinder or gentler or just differing people wielding the lash? You are kidding right?" He turned to leave.

Rahm Kota stood, "please give me a second of your time Jahn. Do you know of Adrianna Dooku's location?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No because I would rather wipe my memory than give something that is not mine to give. Her place is her choice, the Empire limits choice, let's not emulate them."

"What about Kwa Wan? Do you know his employer?" Kota said and Jahn stiffened.

"He has a regular patron."

"Would you give me that name?"

"No, same rules, same reaction, it would be his choice to divulge if I knew it." Jahn obviously struggled with something "Someone in our organization has a relationship with that patron, I cannot expose that piece either. They may if they desire. What is not mine, is not mine to give. Deliveries are different." Jahn said waving at the pouch.

"What about Yoda?" Kota asked.

"Again, if it is his wish, it is his choice to make, talking him away from his home is …. Not an easy sell and he whines the whole way to irritate you. Betraying a trust he placed in me by showing himself after I literally camped in the rain on his lawn… not mine to give."

"Thank you. You and Kua Wan have been a puzzle, I think I have the answer on those two." Kota paused for effect "I vote we allow them to help us."

"I almost abstained from voting, because of a personal reason." Bail Organa added "You are thought provoking, Leo says he learned more from you in a day… I have heard many of the same arguments before the clone wars from a colleague we respect greatly. I think he will help us and can be trusted for he has earned that trust." Bail turned to Mon Mothma whose head had tilted at the reference.

"That colleague's words on Commenor still echo true." Jahn told them showing he knew EXACTLY who they were speaking of.

"I know he can help us. And probably will regardless of our choice. Willing versus ordered works for me. But I have questions on what he is proposing."

"Elder Mon Mothma, how would you design change in the mindset before you take power or how do you provide it in power. Are you going to change the way things are done or put lipstick on swine?" Jahn asked waiting. "For that is the only way we stop that which is coming. We must be as patient and thorough as the Sith were after Ruusan."

"You believe this rebellion is started for the benefit of Ral Gorgon." Kota asked shocked.

"Does the name Darth Hatasa mean anything to you? Darth Tyranis sits on the throne, Darth Preminit is his apprentice and is frankly MUCH stronger and devious. I have done what I could to stop the creation of Darth Hatasa, though I know not who it is, I do know who it is not."

The counsel looked confused "I have narrowed it down to three or four people."

"Bold move, whom?" Mace Windu asked.

"You would not believe me should I tell you phrik is hard so I will not waste your time."

"And stopping this Sith Lord will…." Mace asked.

"Then believe I or my Asawa Ko will be there." Jahn saw there was two and a half people leaning toward welcoming his presence and aid.

"But will you follow orders?" the General asked.

"General Dodonna," Jahn leaned on Artie "it depends on the orders, are they lawful?"

"I cannot tactically support that. You cannot see what is planned all the time."

"If that is what you believe then the Jedi have both succeeded and failed you." Jahn tossed his "newest drawing on the table "This is what showed while you had me flying cap for two hours." He gestured toward them "You will have to accept the fact that when it really matters, I will already be there." Jahn tilted his head "Leo will take me where I need to go next. We leave in ten minutes." Artie beeped "But a boon, may I have this particular droid? I will send you a replacement since you need them through Captain Dantels, I used to work with her and made sure all of them except for this guy, got here clean. You have been here a while and wait until you meet Butch." The droid beeped "He is the dog who was like me so he is now a cyborg." The droid beeped "Ok, some of the art, you can sell it for money needed." Jan Dodonna nodded and Jahn began to walk away "Attachment, claiming ownership, is not allowed. Claiming belonging, is and defines choices made and rejected." he said cryptically as he left the room.

"Well I for one am glad I do not have to deal with him meddling in our instruction of the adepts. His heresy will have to be dealt with at some other time." Windu stated.

"What heresy has he committed besides refusing to use the word "master"?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I can answer that" Leo Organa stated entering through a side door "He openly admits to studying Sith history and methods to "undo" their works, claiming the underpinnings run so deep to feed the Dark Side that unless we remove that foundation, all of it, we will fail and keep failing." The others looked at him "To that end he is already the most skilled alchemist in the galaxy. It saved our asses more than once. I have been to the abandoned mine planet Doan and Muracie which was once beautiful like Alderaan. What he has started in those places is working. The land and biospheres are recovering. But he uses Sith alchemy as a template to reverse things slowly or as he says "Sith cook too fast always in a rush". "By studying what was or has destroyed, can the reverse be attempted." That is the "Breath of Life", add good to an evil and stir it in the Force to purify and balance it because in nature entropy spurs regrowth. It is why he recommended you to kill the empire with what was essentially kindness. That is why he told you that you have no clue what bringing balance to the Force is." Leo told them as the Alliance council considered this. "I have to drop him off somewhere and you need to drop your guys off somewhere."

Jahn walked out to the team of recruits as they patted him on the back glad he was going to be with them. Kua Wan even asked if his value went up.

"Yeah, hunted from all sides." He looked at them as their faces dropped. "Leo will greet you in a minute, tell him I will meet him by his new ship."

"Wait, you are not coming with us?" Fleur asked.

"You will train with the Alliance a few weeks as plans are fermented that already should have been. Capitalize on that time! Learn like the sponge in the seas! You will be sent somewhere but remember, if you are somewhere important, I probably will be as well to aid you. Study the basics, but seek the Force's wisdom. Remember…"

I am never alone, because the Force is my Ally,

I am never Defenseless because the Force is my Shield,

I am never puzzled because the Force leads me to knowledge

I am never helpless because the Force is my tool.

The Adepts responded together and they all hugged. Jahn whispered while hugging Dalaara Thule. "If I fail the first time, because they do not believe me yet, I will need a few things when we go to Mon Cal, see that you procure this list." And he put a paper in her pocket before walking away his mouth bare but not moving a muscle.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 42: Competition**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Far out in the Jundland wastes a figure sat quietly in meditation having sent droids hither and yon in various forms from his heavily modified Hawk 290 that left him stranded indeed having line of sight everywhere. Which in the sandstorm near there, was not far.

Suddenly he stood up wearing only his suit, a sword, a Chaser, some blades on his left hip and two diskblades he ran leaped out of the cliff into the maelstrom as his gear became a glider suit.

An hour later as it was over a security conscious moisture farm he landed. Walking to the door and knocking.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Jahn son of Petre who you met decades ago. I need to speak quickly and go, this storm will not last here much longer."

The door opened up allowing him into an alcove before shutting basically trapping him and a voice said "Prove it!"

Jahn held up a round bladed weapon made of phrik then setting it down. The inner door opened.

"How did you find me?"

"Others will as well and soon, trust the one in Mandalore armor. I need a copy of the plans and need to go, before the winds die."

The man looked at him "This will settle my debt?"

"With my Father, yes, with life or yourself probably not and you will need to help the Mandalorian. So you need to negotiate with Ashla, not me."

20 minutes later the boy took the diskblade with him and leaped into the wild storm that circled back to a line of freighters here for the great hunt. He placed an item in the dog on a the Hwk 290 and it lifted off with a pair of droids piloting, carrying a Krait Dragon Egg, the second he had shipped off world this way. Idiots and routine… bless the Hutts.

Then the boy checked on and sealed the house nearby he sometimes used picking up some more gear and a bag before running back to catch the sandstorm as it headed from Anchorhead to Mos Eisley in his glider suit.

A YT-2400 landed in a sort of "corral" space outside Mos Eisley's walls taking a spot recently held by a launching HWK-290 with a pink stripe just after a sandstorm that delayed landing ended. The space port reported just did not have room for more freighters what with the hunt for Bevel Lemelisk ongoing. A group of mixed humans and a Wookie got out and shut the ship walking away while the hatch slowly closed. A disk shaped item powered by repulsors slipped in quietly.

An obvious bounty hunter wearing Mandalor armor got out of a beat to crap y-wing fighter nearby. He paid his due as two figures followed casually, followed by 2 more and more.

His coms activated "looks like we got a parade going."

"Thanks for the news flash slick." And Wan paused "Are you worth anything now?" with that he kicked a mouse droid that had been near him.

Outside of a cantina near the new "imperial" garrison, a young skipper Jason and his uncle John Hawksmith sat listening to the "imps" brag and talk. Whispers of a new weapon against terrorism and the buddies they had working on it abounded along with talks of why the Empire had recently set up shop on this planet, led by yet another Zeltron inquisitor. They finished their meal and began a walk toward their ship parked in the spaceport.

"You look like you could use a job." A shadow against a wall said and two droids, an unusual protocol droid in a cloak and an R4 unit rolled out. "I am 79, this is my counterpart RT-46. We need a ride to Alderaan."

"I do not know if …" Hawksmith began but Jason stopped him.

"10k in wuipiupi." Jason demanded.

"I was given funds to cover that." Jason did a little dance "We even pay up front seeing as your creditor is at your ship." Jason looked shocked.

"What is to stop us from taking the funds and running?" Hawksmith replied placing a hand on his blaster and a tenor voice behind them answered.

"That would be most unfortunate, for you." He heard from behind as a blade was along the back of his neck and his eyes went wide. "Just be paid or not, but do not take payment for work undone."

Fleur and the crew tried to stretch out and pair off, she was standing with Altair as they wandered their way to Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina which was just opening up after a heavy sandstorm came through. She noted many things like the prior arrival of Grrtak and Darklighter. She found a place to listen as some Neimoidan named Pak Pak announced he was there to "organize the hunt" for the missing scientist Bevel Lemlisk.

"And to prove you are worthy to work with IG-88 you must go on these other patrols."

Kua Wan, un-liking this walked up to the man to get a job then walked out.

Grrtak however was also not liking this and had picked a fight sitting next to IG88 and ... well no one was going anywhere…

"Move or I shoot biological matter." The bounty droid proclaimed pointing a gun at Grrtak's head. Tension rose as the mechanical voice counted down while Fleur was upset by this and tried to calm down. She looked first across the room at a shrugging Derien who was guarding Dalaara as usual. Darklighter had his gun ready to draw as the droid also marked him as a target and noted it. Az was biting his lip. Altair was slowly stirring his drink and her eyes fell on a droid near the floor that was bumping into everything until it bumped the bounty killer droid.

Time slowed as Fleur's eyes focused on the gun to play "push feather" with it as her hand was non-descript on the floor. She felt the Force flow from multiple sources, one in a swirl, two in protecting Grrtak and another swiftly drawing but not firing. She watched the blaster as the weapons mode selector clicked from kill to stun without being touched, dropping Grrtak in a blue blast.

"Get him out of here!" yelled the Nemoidian and Darklighter complied as the assassin droid changed modes and fired at the boxy droid on the floor seven times before it hustled out the door and IG-88 gave chase shouting "UNACCEPTABLE NET USE! UNACCEPTABLE NET USE!"

Fleur turned to Altair whispering "Nice trick with the switch, he will live."

"Trick? I only tried to shield the blast for the arrogant thick headed fool who did the same. I did not expect a killer to use stun mode." The doctor whispered before he got up "I think I have a patient, stay close to someone else." He said looking at her disgusted that she had done nothing (besides try to rock the barstool, not her fault he weighs 400 kilos) before he walked out with Dark carrying the large wookie.

Who would that be and then she smiled _if it is a place of real importance, I will already be there when you need me_ rang in her head and she saw a sand camo dusty young man with new goggles and bandana mask walk toward her with a Kyuzo shield on his back.

"We need to leave, there is an inquisitor on the way they heard all of us." he said holding out his hand which she took. They walked toward Derein "I was thinking about trolling Spacer's Row, care to join me?" he asked Dalaara in a sultry tenor, lip sinking to his voice module.

"Well as I have yet to find what I am looking for, that sounds like a plan." Dalaara with a wink got up and the ladies flanked Jahn as he walked out of the cantina, he suddenly took an opportunity to kiss Fleur, passionately without tongue as a sinister presence went by. He broke the kiss and saw Derien and Dalaara ending a kiss of their own, flushed.

"Well it was a very good idea." Derien said blushing.

"Next time hold the weapon ready though like you are keeping it out of the way." Jahn advised showing his left hand with bent shaped knife that had been in Fleur's hair and right one on an ancient sword as he closed his mask again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 42.1: Scattered**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Jahn led them away allowing them "shopping time" as he put his mask back on walking down Spacer's Row and Paradise Row.

"You have learned a bit but you need to control your fear, look at each situation as something to learn from, confront, avoid or disarm." He spoke softly as they wandered shop to shop. "I sense he has been working on the physical and neglecting other things. Awareness is always taught first because babies do not fight so well."

"Much on self-control." Derien added.

"Awareness and proprioception is self-control so learning to juggle on a ball in the wind on a line is a great test." He shook his head "Thought so, I shall not interfere as of yet while you get militarized. I want to point out a way of learning deals with senses. Listening feeling and touching is a less course and finer skill. Imbuing yourself with that, enforces control as he desires. Case in point, how many Nikto are on the street at this moment?"

The other adepts looked while Dalaara helped Jahn pick certain odd things. Right now he had bought a sack of Ambrian barnacles. Other purchases were a Felucian fungus called dycillin by the sack full (good medicine) and a strange pungeant oil supposedly from Onderon beasts (keeps sand fleas away) and some Kolto.

"AH! Vendaxan kelp in bulk with Lylek ichor!" Jahn said in an eureka moment buying that and some fruits and canned beans in water.

"We are glad you are here." Derien told him.

"I can think of a mentor of yours who is not and will be pissed even more but not surprised." Jahn said as two ships left the spaceport and an imperial shuttle followed a minute later.

"Why the sword?" Dalaara asked.

"Lanoree and I are good together and the other two girls might want to see her." he said "Check out the silk hankie." With that Fleur went all glazed eyed and then she met the Force Ghost in the sword.

Panting she gulped and said "That is a VERY OLD SWORD."

Jahn merely tipped his head as Dalaara received a text, from Jahn.

"No it is the FIRST EVER Je'Daii Phrik sword, forged on Tython, it is a Yanmadao."

"And I have studied how to use it." Jahn deadpanned to the girls. Just like he did after describing to Kanata what had went wrong and why he distrusted Windu having shaken hands once.

"Now, do keep Az from returning to the ship today, I am going to do some cooking onboard for a special glue surprise Kua Wan remembers, tell him I will put a batch in his bird. The vapors are dangerous for a while but I will have a breathing apparatus." he said sounding like he was smiling.

"I have a rebreather, can I come?" Fleur asked.

"Your mentors, well and I, would disapprove and the goggles being airtight is important. It takes an EVA suit to cook." Jahn said getting ready to trot away "Say Hi to Skywalker when you meet him will ya?"

John Hawksmith settled down as they had just avoided being boarded by the skin of his teeth and fast talking. Lucky for them the "droids" were capable enough to help them have the hyperspace calculations ready as soon as they had cleared the gravity well.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Jason asked him as the protocol droid walked up.

"Sirs, this is for your ship." The protocol droid said in the tenor of the man who kept them from just taking the money and running "it is a small recently made smugglers cube and stick with more ids to spoof the empire on our entry to the Denon Turn and all the way through Commenor and finally to Alderaan. I anticipated the trouble and am sorry. The flagging entering Alderaan will mark you as the "Lone Ranger" flown by Jedidiah Smoak. A person of wealth will meet you to pay you and you are to deliver us droids to him and tell him the story."

"What was all that about?" The two spacers asked in concert.

"I am carrying something stolen from Jabba's collection by my creator, that also attracted Inquisitorial attention." his voice switched to the Tenor recording "You have saved a handful of important lives today with your distraction and your freight pay will double upon delivery, in fact I think your whole load can go there since I was the shipper."

"DISTRACTION?!" The Hawksmith yelled.

"DOUBLE!" Jason yelled and got up to do his money dance.

Jahn neared the Century Hawk which opened like he had someone inside doing his bidding.

"Hello Artie, your brother says high too, glad to see you." Jahn got out a pot "You are so going to love what I have for you today."

Kua Wan had visited the constabulary, checked in meeting the Inquisitor, a Zeltron who immediately acted like someone needed him elsewhere and ran off.

He also bought a selection of grenades before going out to look for IG-88's ride. Time for him to eliminate the competition. He found it sitting alone with one of those "box on wheels" droids Jahn had called "dropkick". He stuffed the speeder bike with grenades and set the trigger to go 2 seconds after turning on once mounted.

Kua Wan slipped into an alley to watch and sure enough IG-88 came shooting at the box on wheels droid he was chasing. He kicked it to make sure it was gone and then the one Kua Wan remembered near his speeder bike took off like a streak. IG-88 reacted and jumped on his speeder bike making it 4 meters before the bike and IG-88 exploded.

Feeling cockey, he went back to Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina to declare himself king of the bounty hunters.

"Louis, you have to promise me this, you fly out on that ship or the y wing I showed you."

"But Ben, I have only started."

"You will find other teachers, good souls. Learn well. I have to go, follow those three girls I showed you earlier."

"Yes Ben." Louis Skywalker, Tatooine resident then retraced a route and spotted the women in question entering the "quiet mattress inn".

Fleur and Dalaara had contacted everyone to schedule a meeting they were about to enter when Fleur spotted a dark haired medium skinned boy looking at them and walked over to him sticking her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Fleur Delise, how are you?"

"Louis Skywalker, I've had better days." The girls did a double take and Dalaara took charge.

"Honey, I know this is going to sound forward" and she looked around "and quite frankly looks are pretty raunchy here but we and some friends feel we would like to get to know you better. We would like to talk to you in our room."


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Parts All Over**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Kua Wan lined up a van and a driver to look into a lead at a radio tower some 20 klicks away as that person was supposed to know someone who knew Bevel in the search for someone who might know where to find Bevel Leminsk. There was another lead at a hut in the Jundland wastes, some old hermit. He paid his informant, a death stick junkie and went to answer the rendezvous call. Hustling through the streets of Mos Eisley still sure he was being followed but strangely his coms were silent.

He reached the "room" a party room in the quiet mattress and looked around in disgust and embarrassment. The hedonistic room would however fit them all as the Wookie, still recovering from his brush with death was tended to by Dark and Doc was lying on the floor. Doc was in consultation with Az over a radio tower lead they had found and lastly on a set of pillows the girls lounged with a local carrying a blaster and a lightsaber.

"Did they leave us a puke bucket?" Kua Wan asked before walking over to the kid who looked like a celebrity, only shorter "What's your name?"

"Louis Skywalker."

"You need to drive up your bounty, you are not worth my effort." Several groans were heard around the room and Dark asked "When ARE you gonna get new material?" so he just tossed the coordinates to a hut in the Jundland wastes at him.

"I do not know, I blew a competitor away, smacked others around and arranged a transport to the radio tower and got you that milk run." He said like he was king of the castle. "What happened to the Wookie?"

"IG-88 shot him in the head." Darklighter replied, "and Louis is the best bush pilot in the galaxy, so he has some value."

"Nope, no "best bush pilots in the galaxy" bounties yet." Kua checked his wrist datapad.

"Where does Jahn rank?" Dalaara asked.

"Still not valuable unless you collect like seven. Now him and the Golden Couple? That would draw a big pot." Kua told them.

"He's on the Hawk right now." Derien stated watching Az get up.

"I knew I should have changed the code!"

"Relax, he needed a place to cook some barnacles and oil and fungus and I really do not think changing any code would make a hill of beans." Fleur said waiting… "You left a droid in the vehicle silly." She smiled before adding "He said the stink would be a nasty surprise should anyone come near for a while."

"I'm glad he is making his glue." Kua Wan added "He is almost as effective as a grenadier with it and it has much less gore so we have more time for creative questioning."

"But my ship?"

"He must have a reason." Dalaara defended while Derein began exercising and Fleur sank into meditation.

"There were 4 of us now 5 and ... oh... he is ... unsuccessful?" Fluer came out of her meditation.

"Jahn UN successful?" Kua scoffed.

"I think he is doing it because with 4 to 5 adepts, the dern ship reeks of Force Transients." Fleur said "I think he is trying to balance that."

"So plan for the next few hours?" Az asked excitedly "We could use the old radio tower to…"

"SEND OUT ANTI IMPERIAL PROPAGANDA!" Dr. Altair shared a high five with Az Louis and Dark just shook their heads.

"We will go shopping, maybe find another vehicle, or two." Dalaara said as Grrtak growled and got up.

"Me and Grrtak will check out the Jundland wastes." Dark said.

Jahn watched via his droid net as the group split up, Watto, his "boss" he was working for stood outside making a deal on two speeder bikes he had just patched together and refurbed counting his money.

Then IG-88 came in "I have traced above normal bandwidth hog here. Signals jammed, must eliminate." He said looking around pointing his laser canon at some little droids.

Jahn looked up and knew this was the end of his employ as he made final tweeks to a pair of speeder bikes for Grrtak and Dark who were but a minute away.

So while Watto flapped backwards in panic Jahn just waved like he was hailing IG-88 and the killer droid exploded into all his discrete parts, most crushed. And of course every Force sensitive in 50 systems heard him spool up before using "Electric Rend", something he used with aplomb on droids knowing all their weak spots knowing it also fried memory.

"Not a bad salvage boss, have fun." Jahn said picking up his full possibles bag and waving an emitter.

"Good toy." Watto mentioned "Well waddya gonna doo heyar?"

"I need to leave, you need to maka da moola, a Wookie will be by to pick up the bikes," his voice got low as he leaned in as Watto ducked his head "unless you want to end up like the gun toting droid, you sell at a reasonable price and keep the droid as a bonus, but flip the parts fast."

"Notta bad idea at all." He said looking up to nothing when a Wookie and a local walked in. Shoot! how did he do that? Toydarians are immune to mind tricks.

A Zeltron, Major Lin of the inquisitors felt the Force blast in the shop way up in orbit. "Ready my shuttle." He ordered as Ral Gorgon boarded a shuttle toward Tatooine.

Jahn went to his in town stash and ate some beans while he surveyed the net results and shared it with Artie. "Damn IG-88 has spares so I want to know where."

Az was trying to not freak out in the close quarters of the "battle van" driven by a pair of Nikto. The rolling dunes of Tattoine rolled by as the group headed to the "old radio tower". Dr. Altaire was busy thinking up all the propaganda they could shout there until the Skywalker kid interjected something.

"Waddya mean it will not work?" Altair asked shouting.

"This is Hutt space, Hutts control everything, no one cares about the imps here as they just arrived on some manhunt." Louis added. "The locals LOVE the empire now as they are making money."

"Really?"

"I've lived here for 16 years, so yeah, really." at that the van came to a stop and they disembarked.

IG-88 rebooted in another body, he then left his bounty ship with a speeder bike, headed for the radio tower as the doors closed 3 jars and 2 thermal detonators entered. Two Nikto were waiting on him at a rendezvous point.

"Time to eliminate biologic Kua Wan and a bandwidth hog."

Jahn, lay like a sand predator near Az's ship, through his droid net he had a pair of Starkeys at Ben's old house and two at Bevel's house as "gifts", two dropkicks full off Buzz Bomb droids following the two shopping girls and two near his place under Az's ship with 48 vultures in a container nearby and 2 flying CAP for the drunken van. Ben was about 50 meters away.

Somehow he still did not feel comfortable but settled into his droids again while on his body under the sand he fired extend and pull muscles for exercise in his dream.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 44: Piece Meal**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

When Grrtak and Darklighter arrived at the shack a tingle of recognition hit him. "Louis and I used to come here to check on an old kindly hermit." He told Grrtak who leaped up the hillside to a flat spot on the ridge. He huffed and roared.

"You found a landing pad? Recently used?" he opened Ben's house. Clean, uncluttered and dust free it had been lived in recently but was empty today.

Grrtak roared and did some pointing so Darklighter took out his macronoculars.

"Yepo, Nikto just as you said. Grrtak woofed and barked before Darklighter looked up.

"Use the speeder bikes when they get close?" He shrugged "Might as well." he said fingering his blaster.

Kua Wan entered the radio building first, followed by a rifle toting Fleur, Skywalker, Az and Doc.

"Woah! Check out all the stuff!" Az said as Doc immediately went toward the radio set. The sandy walls were set with high windows and enough firepower in slug throwers and guns to outfit one thousand militia guns gun guns of all types shapes and sizes as well as perhaps every bladed weapon conceived. "Remind me to come back here with a sack full of wuipiupi!"

They were five meters from the door when they found their "contact" VoSchue dead on the ground, blood all over the floor from exsanguination.

"Stang that looks bad." Dr. Altair said as Fleur and Louis turned fast while the door closed.

"Gank! Who pissed who off around here?" Az said angrily.

Then a panel with a thick grate in the ceiling started pouring tons of water in. Kua Wan immediately called the van driving Niktos. They were firing weapons outside sounding over the coms like they were under attack outside as well.

Az tried the door but it was not activating. Kua Wan began concentrated fire at a window heating it up. Doc looked for another control in the room while Fleur and Louis looked at each other.

"You are lighter." He said handed her his father's lightsaber before lacing his hands as he was knee deep. "Two jumps, just breath and believe."

Fleur jumped into his hands and he launched her arched up to the ceiling powered by their combined Force use. She lit the saber at the apex and made two slashes lightning quick before Force pushing to avoid falling bars extinguishing the lightsaber and sloshing through the waist deep water to Louis, handing him the weapon.

"I have GOT to get me one of those!" Fleur said as Lewis smiled.

"What do we do now?" Az shouted over the roar of the water.

"Tread water and hold your breath to get to the hole, just avoid the flow for now." Doc shouted. The group floated up to the ceiling fighting the inrush of water. Lewis and Fleur reached the hole first pulling themselves up into the room above. It had a domed top and they realized the amount of water to fill the building below was all that could be held up here as they helped their comrades make it to safety.

 _You do realize those three idiots were hired by IG88, you just tipped them as your money needs to roll bigger. I got Cap but have fun._ Wan received in his helmet. Fleur felt the dark side emotions build in Kua as he shot to the door on top the water silo.

"Ladder." Doc pointed after he had a deep breath. It led to a hatch near the top of the dome as Kua Wan had used his jetpack to get up to the top. "Showoff!" Doc shouted as Louis then Fleur followed Kua Wan while the two "Freedom radio" jocks looked at each other.

"Damn what a missed opportunity!" They said laughing.

Kua Wan was angry, he had no problem with people fighting back or anything when he went on a bounty. Hell traps were ok to a point but this? Ambushing him like cowards? Not in person! NO RISK! He wanted to kill those involved! He wished he had a filet knife and the time to torture them properly for this insolence as he shot out the hinges and flipped the hatch open as Doc and Az transmitted a ruse to make those outside think they were drowning inside alternately screaming and crying for help.

He saw the driver and gunner on the speeder van, driving around shooting at the air and screaming over coms WITH A SMILE! The Niktos continued their ruse supposedly running around the building in a fire fight unaware DEATH ON TWO LEGS was watching them.

Kua Wan launched from the dome firing a full auto spread at the Nikto on top and flipping a thermal detonator into the van. Then he took fire from IG88 incoming on a speeder bike. So Kua took off and sent an array of HE grenades that soon had another speeder destroyed but IG88 also fragged.

He landed and the van blew flipping onto its roof while he was doing a slow walk and turn as Louis stuck his head out of the dome.

"Doc?" Louis shouted "Do you have comfortable shoes?"

"Why? Do we have to walk now?"

Miles away at Mos Eisley IG88 # whatever was activated and broke a jar… soon he had activated the second as they were both trapped and then 3 thermal detonators created salvage.

Grrtak and Dark swooped down on the stealthy approach the Niktos were trying with drawn weapons. Twelve traded shots and they flew off back toward Mos Eisly.

Two droids came out of a closet in the hut went out the door and ran down to hop on the two speeder bikes the smoldering Niktos would not need, heading directly toward a certain radio tower.

Kua Wan called on his com link to conference in the whole group.

"Dala speaking how can I help you?"

"Dala, if you are finished shopping we need a ride for 5 from coordinates 38.883625 77.043868."

" _Kua, I have two speeder bikes so I can bring you them and we can ride two up."_ he heard then realized the sound was not on coms.

"Dammit Jahn! Speeder bikes?"

" _Would you prefer Vulture droids?"_ which got Kua to snap his head skyward as indeed there were two vulture droids on loiter.

"That would make finding a speeder a bit easier for me." Dalaara responded "On it!"

"What do you have planned Kua?" Az asked.

"I feel my snitch needs to show me who is setting me up. And I need to explain to him what happens when one does." Kua said "May I borrow a vulture droid?" and sure enough one dropped to the ground.

Kua climbed on "You drop my ass and the bounty on you doubles."

 _Then we need to talk so hop down._

At the landing zone regular army troops walked over to the Century Hawk for a search like they were doing to all the craft on the row in placement order. The leader, an inquisitor turned smelling and feeling echoes of the Force, a powerful adept (actually 5) had been onboard.

"Open it!" he demanded and his soldiers began trying to slice in. When the first failed he died with a snapped neck and fell directly next to the spot Jahn had secreted himself with a whump. "You! Go get me a slicer kit! The rest of you set a perimeter there was a powerful Jedi here, that Jedi will be back. Call the High Inquisitor, he needs to be here." _This singularity echo is bigger than I can handle alone thought the Sith trained adept felt this also, if played right, could be the way to advancement._

Nearby at some containers one old man guarded by two droids sat in wait.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 4.2:Wet and Threat**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

"Hey dude, I have been listening in, sorry. I just wanted to let you know I have two of my friends like you have seen before out there or they were covering Grrtak and now on their way to you to give you a hand."

"Well Jedidiah, what have you in mind?"

" _Go on the Hunt for Lemlisk. Go straight to the Cantina and join the hunt with Grrtak and Derien, Wan take the vulture it will up your cool factor. Dark settle in with Az, Alex and Dalaara. No one will stop you as I have a mission just forming here. Then leave the two Starkeys coming your way with Dalaara and Alex. The drop kicks and others are active but your revenge may really happen in an odd way. Take a ride to pick up Derien dropping off one droid there so she leaves Dalaara. The three of you and the two Starkeys I have already stationed at Lemilisk's hideout will help you breach the grounds and allow you to get your revenge. Dalaara has a speeder sled or barge … whatever, flying platform with rails and controls, eta 9 minutes."_

"Thanks and do me two favors… have a less complicated plan and be worth a bigger bounty."

" _I am trying. When you took down IG-88 this time, he will stay down at least on Tatooine for now. He had spares in his ship and his ship has gone boom this time when the activation signal fired. As you know, I have little like of bounty killers but the side problem is I used overkill and now the imps are all over the parking lot."_

"Yeah? one day…"

"But not today." Jahn responded back in their shared joke of what will happen when they run out of use for each other.

Kua Wan turned to the four wet people with him. "I have made a change after calming down. I have a plan and am going to take Grrtak with me and Derien when they and the other two speeder bikes get here..." he checked a chrono "In eight minutes and I will fly this Vulture."

"I was wondering what you were doing pacing." Fleur answered then looked up. " _Maird!"_

Jahn with a Kadiliman two meters away smiled waiting as the suns were getting ready to set. Still, his sketch for this was a disturbing 50-50 probability but the zone was prepared and pieces in place with almost all friendlies out of the field of effect should he have made a mistake. Everything that could be mustered here was. There was just that small issue of the assault lander east of them 5 minutes and a star destroyer Punisher above who was getting a new passenger.

He triggered his "Save Our Stank" message over aiki egg net and hoped help would be here when needed.

Kua Wan saw the two protocol droids flying the speeder bikes hustling to him and on another azimuth Dark and Grrtak who were hailing him in panic.

"Kua! You have incoming!" Dark called while the Wookie roar could be heard for the kilometers they had to go.

"Relax, friendlies, just two of Jahn's toys called "stark reality" droids." Kua said as he simmered turning ice deadly. "Dalaara, can you push that piece of stang faster?" he said looking that way.

"Really? like this took out all the good weapons and grenades money you wanted… there is only a sack of six thermal detonators." She responded.

"Any extra sacks?"

"Nope!"

Kua turned to Louis and Fleur "Any way you two can swim back in to find grenades and duffels?"

The two started spinning a grapple hook each tossing them up to the hatch. "How many did you need?" Fleur shouted as she made her swift ascent in an obvious race.

"Get enough to hold every grenade and thermal detonator in the building with room for two more in each sack." Kua responded thinking "Gank with me muddergankers! I WILL GANK YOU UP!"

"What are Stark Realities like?" Az asked looking at the droids heading towards them.

"They are the other… oh STANG!" he keyed coms "Hustle Crew! I have three inbound, IG-88 and two clanker buds!" he looked at Doc and Az "You really need a rifle ya know." he gestured to the blasters in disapproval. They shrugged. "Jahn you missed 2, Hurry up in there swimmers!" He fired his jetpack when the first blaster bolts came in returning suppression fire as he arced up. Then the vulture in the air helped blow this IG88 up.

"Should I tell him about the thermal detonators I pocketed while looking for a door switch?" Doc asked holding the pair out.

"Kinda late now, can you help me when I throw them?" Az responded.

"Let's see!" Doc responded drawing on the Force as Az wound up to toss the first while blaster fire was still landing 5 meters away.

Onboard the Punisher, Ral Gorgon listened for the cyclone and heard "surges", she wanted her apprentice she saw, not these throwaways.

Kua Wan looked down on his arc seeing 2 missiles arcing toward the bikes rapidly from the direction of Az and Kua fired for more altitude dropping a spread of 3 grenades.

The five explosives blew the crap out of the remaining two droids cartwheeling the speeder bikes and dumping the droids into the sand as Kua landed next to a the torso and head of IG-88.

"Foolish life form, you are doomed. I activated four before your partner mined our ship! One will get the bandwidth anomaly and nothing can stop that! Another will take Lemelisk. The other will return with a new ship for you!" Kua Wan fired sixteen shots into it to shut it up before picking up the jug shaped head as a trophy.

"J-boy, did you copy that?" Kua said after activating connect with Jahn.

" _Copy? Yeah, bummer, guess I will have to turn myself over to the bucket heads for protection. Maybe petition Jabba. Or turn myself in to the two inquisitors a meter from me."_ Jahn responded cutting transmission making Kua nervous.

"TWO INQUISITORS A METER FROM YOU?" Kua shouted getting everyone's attention.

" _And no one to kiss."_

"What the … do you mean no one to kiss?" when Wan saw Dalaara and Fleur blush.

Elsewhere the fifth IG-88 active on Tatooine took note of the comment as he had hacked in to listen while walking first into Watto's shop. It scanned the place and saw #2 in parts laid out for sale and calculated how much the owner would complain to Valued Customer Jabba.

"This unit is purchasing all droids and those" it pointed at the parts of #2 "for 1 million wupiupi. Transferred from a Christophsis bank account number."

Watto was drooling as he began to haggle….

20 minutes later a small army of droids headed to Jabba's main weapon dealer "I need ALL that my minions and US can carry." The lead IG-88 said to the clerk. "Christophsis account number…"

The biologics would not have a chance and the Empire would not foil his revenge. 20 minutes later the hundreds of B-1, B-2, various other droids and the two IG-88's marched toward the "Bandwidth Anomaly".


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 44.3: A Vapor of Despair**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Aboard the ISD Punisher, the clear skies of the desert planet of Tatooine focused on Mos Eisley looked down at the force of droids forming on Smuggler's Lane. The OOD frowned, pointing to a coms officer. "Call the assault ship, activate the storm troopers to stop those droids from interfering with the Inquisition." As Ral Gorgon looked on puzzled at the inquisitor's request.

Kua Wan mulled over his choices as he hastily sorted bags of explosives Fleur and Louis pulled from the water filled building before he mounted a Vulture as Dalaara pulled up with Alex and Derien.

"I need Derien for this trip and you too Grrtak, get armed to the teeth! We are going to hijack the Lemelisk abduction. Give me thirty minutes head start so eat first here. Two of these Starkeys" he swept the combat protocol droids with a wave "are in position at our objective."

"I take it you got that from Jahn?" Dalaara asked.

"Yes Lady, we are to provide protection to you and the esteemed pilot but to do so you all need to be here as hell is coming to breakfast." One of the droids said.

"BEN!" Louis shouted "Ben is in danger!" as he felt that in a flare.

This REVELATION of Skywalker talent immediately caught Gorgon's attention as well as his shout into the Force.

"Very well, a tin shield might be better than a meat shield." She quipped. "At least I will cry less. Kua, you sound worried, is Jahn in trouble?"

"Yes and he did not reveal his location. But there will be an easy way to find him, follow the IG-88 hunting him. That should lead you right to the inquisitors hunting him as I guess he is laying low." he held up the jughead of his trophy.

"Got it, anything else?" Az asked taking charge thinking Kua was talking to him and he realized "OOPS."

"Heads down, guns up. And…." Kua Wan choked on it almost "May the Force be with us all."

On a "turn leg" as the Veratum had RT-46 plugged in to dump the calculations for the hyper jump into the navicomputer Artie sensed a communications satellite and that they were close to Rebel Base 5. So Artie made a change to jump to that system to save "The Listener" as the droids Jahn interfaced with called him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, someone the Empire thought was dead, sat in his container in meditation being as quiet in the Force as he could be, but sensing the overwhelming forces arrayed against the Alliance acutely and wearing a hazmat suit.

"What will be, shall be." But he felt the dark swirl from inside the ship and it did make him nauseous.

Kua Wan drove hard toward Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina not even getting off his Vulture chucking the head at IG-88 version whatever and emptying a magazine into it as the rest of the bounty crew stood in shock at the suddenness.

"As you can see, I am the new top dawg multiple times over and I resent people taking my bounties." He snatched a datapad from a tough guy with the trip plan uploading it into his datapad "Anyone else want to steal this info from me and my crew to ace us out AGAIN?" he scanned the motley bunch "Good, let's go get us a LIVE scientist!"

Jahn sat in passive mode, just enough input and swirl to command the attention of those here, not enough to bring more down on him as they all were in apprehension of the "oops I used too much lylek" inside the Century Hawk. He heard the techs above noticing the pulled cable he had done to disable the door and explaining AD NAUSEA the complicated steps and interlocks to repair it as he also saw Kua leave for Lemelisk's farm. And he saw the Army of droids approaching another gate.

"The point is sir it just vibrated loose." The tech said with his sonogram angled "See? You could have had 10,000 slicers fail on this sir and still not get in."

"But you can…" the lead inquisitor told him.

"Yes I can, just is going to take a while. Door interlocks on space ships are either idiot proof or the captain is an idiot."

"I want to swing by the ship." Az said casually.

"What for?" Dalaara asked.

"I think it would be a splendid way to meet Kua and get the hell out of here when he succeeds."

"Ah! Got it!" said the tech after ½ hour of assembly/reassembly and the door began to open as poisonous looking green vapors boiled out…. and the tech began to scream running away through the ten assembled boarding party, through the thirty assembled perimeter guard and into the over 100 troopers assembled as a protective cordon from the oncoming droid army. The vapors infected, multiplied and spread the Sith fear to all it touched. It even locked the two inquisitors in its hold while they had a Dark Side inrush of POWER from the fear spreading like a wildfire around them.

Obi-Wan calmly finished putting on the bio chem suit Jahn had provided him before stepping out to survey the scene as the green vapor raced to claim more victims and enrage the stormtroopers who engaged the droid army in a comic replay of the clone wars. But still, even in this time as he felt the Force in the cloud he waited so as not to be claimed a victim as well.

The droids saw the biologic rush toward them without a weapon but on fire and let it pass through the body of the force as "not a threat" and it continued to run.

The troopers sneaking and marching toward the droids from the assault ship watched as a man pelted through their formation and the green vapor poured into and from them… even into the assault ship itself…. And the man continued into town… trailing the cloud.

The first one he reached was Kua Wan's drugged snitch, who like the next group of meek beggars and children merely curled up into the fetal position.

When he/it reached Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, the bedlam of violence truly began as it swept the city in only ten minutes. Jumping from bugs to pets to beasts to people and back the weak huddled in abject fear while the strong were stricken with homicidal madness attacking anything standing. Rampaging dewbacks, banthas stampeded every living thing was flowing in a mindless escape or mania.

The Purge of Mos Eisley had begun and the gong of the Dark Side rang loud from this location to the galaxy.

R4 seeing the reaction fired the antidote canister Jahn had given it then hit the purge fans on the ventilation system. The antidote spread faster multiplying at a geometric rate transforming the green vapor to nothing… but the effects still lingered in the biologics.

Jahn had a leak in his mask, or eva suit and was fighting the urge from the Dark Side to strike down the weak and incapacitated inquisitors unaware. _He should do it because it would be right, it would save so many, they had their chance! They held on to their hate!_ The inner battle, aided by the residual feelings of Shanev warred in Jahn and for the first time in his life, he understood his mother, completely. He recited the Code he was raised on, in his mind and the Force.

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never puzzled for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

His tool, this weapon of the enemy, used on the enemy was teaching him a lesson in humility and hubris.

The assembled imperial army, overwhelmed by their fear began to mow down the droids advancing on their leaders. And Jahn released the Vultures to shoot at imperials then drew his conscience out to fight this fight inside him.

The cordon around the ship fired as well into the droids blowing up a nearby y wing.

His Father's words and presence flooded him ""To injure an opponent is to injure yourself. To control aggression without inflicting injury is the Art of Peace. You tried to do just that but listen. _As Sha we never attack but we do defend and stop an incoming threat._ An attack is proof that _you are out of control_. Never run away from any kind of challenge, _but do not try to suppress or control an opponent unnaturally_. Let attackers come any way they like and then blend with them. Never chase after opponents. Redirect each attack and get firmly behind it. Your spirit and love is the true shield."

Jahn blinked, feeling freer than he had since the Shanev bug had hit him as he overcame by turning the feelings away. His natural mindset of lack of emotion to avoid overstimulation had beaten the stimulation and overload meltdown that had just occurred in him, those near him and the massed thugs in town slaughtering each other. _I can use this memory to finish curing Jannma._ He thought as he waited and counted, for now was not the time for action shown in his drawing.

Kua Wan watched Grrtak Roar in Wookie emotion while riding on a speeder and slash out knocking one of the three there for no apparent reason. Darien who had done the same for tactical reasons watched her supposed ally tumble and splat into a rock. They were nearing the objective, it just would not do to screw up now.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 4.4: Horror's Wages Part 1**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Cresting a dune the Force sensitives on the small barge all dropped to a knee in the waves from Mos Eisley and the dark ringing gong from it. Windu felt it as did all Force sensitives including a smiling Ral Gorgon. Adrianna Dooku also felt it and Savored it like no one else, tonight she would go to the Pit fights of Commenor, a pleasure she had disallowed herself for much too long for her tastes.

Dalaara concerned asked Alex to slow for a second and he feeling uneasy did. She knelt by Fleur who had dropped first to a knee.

"What happened?"

"L'enfer a été déclenché." She said breathlessly in her native tongue "Un grand cri de désespoir né de quelque chose de terrible."

"I know now for sure," began Doc "the Force is out to kill us." He wretched and vomited.

Louis said as he rose two names and three words "Ben? Jahn? center!"

"Punch it in two Alex, let's let them recover as puking like this is not going to help anyone."

The antidote continued to grow and eat the fog of despair sweeping the air and ground clean faster and faster.

High inquisitor Lin had felt the singularity associated with the vapor and now, tried to isolate and find it not knowing it was indeed just next to his knee in the sand covered with his puke. He stood, stepped back and took inventory. The assault ship was on fire, he counted 7 of the forty he had at the freighter still living as he savored the death rattles as best he could.

"Search the ship!" and he thought maybe this pheromone chemical was what he had sensed in the Force. An explosion occurred aboard a ship down the row. He scanned the survivors, two of his suppression squad were alive "CK 761, DV 452 investigate that explosion," Lin turned back to those getting up out of the fetal position "LADIES! I SAID SEARCH THE POXY SHIP!" The men began to move as fear of him overcame fear of the monstrous vapor. He felt now, another presence entirely, one of wisdom and calm power unmistakably Jedi moving over by the containers. He turned to his underling "Find the Jedi" he pointed "and bring him before me."

"Sir, you are discovered." Said one droid and Obi-Wan amazed allowed one of them to help remove the suit swiftly while the other swept out a staff that extended with spear tip points only to collapse it again.

"Phrik." It answered the unspoken question as it stood ready. "Fill yourself with the Force Obi-Wan." It began "Invite but do not fear the attack and turn it upon the source, that is Aiki-juyo, the high Soresu, the way of the Yanibar Ram."

The inquisitor walked then leaped upon the stack of containers when it encountered a protocol droid acting like a goof ball like they all did.

"Good heavens the humanity what will the maker say! It was awful! I will surely be deactivated for sure!" it appeared to be looking between rows at something but the Force had a warning for him, something was just not right.

Oh well, just a droid right? He ignited his lightsaber to slash it into pieces and the droid's voice turned to a tenor humanlike one with an accent he could not place.

"Gee, not so convincing? I will have to remember that." A staff snicked open. It blocked his slash deflecting it away rather than just with power to begin a basic soresu pattern as Obi-Wan snuck out the other side toward the stronger Kadiliman.

Two ion blasts were heard in the ship and his underling went to investigate.

"Sir we found an astromech and these on the stove. He held out two pots stained with evaporated drek.

"Get them out of here on to the sand!" Lin ordered and the pots flew, tossed bouncing out the hatch "now my little friend, you are going to give me what I want because surely you did not produce or cook the pheromones released today." He felt the Force in the containers move again so he exited and moved away from the ship "Blasted idiots force me to do it all myself!" then he saw a metal figure just pushing his student back at will, wielding a simple pointed stave.

 _The Empire rewards adepts with power beyond their reach and ken should someone so talented be wise enough to join the side of order and peace?_

Back toward the ship he heard a reply in the Force

 _According to the Sith, peace is a lie, only passion which fuels strength and power breaking one free. Explain then how it is you seek the side of entropy to grow when all it does is sharpen what was already there before eroding it away and not seek creativity which expands and grows? Or are lies your smoke and mirrors?_

Outstanding answer Lin thought though wrong on so many levels when everyone knows the POWER of the Dark Side. He was infused with the feeling he was flanked when a tenor voice rang out from two different flanking directions.

"Lay down your weapons we mean you no harm. You are free to go back to your master with this message. You may choose peace with freedom, you may choose war without peace, you may choose to run, but, you may not choose to dominate." A droid stood in one direction as a lightsaber fight in the opposite direction reached his ears.

 _Remember, those who are possessed by nothing possess everything they need._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 4.5: Horror's Wages Part 2**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Alex had coasted the barge silently to where he could see a droid fighting an inquisitor with a style resembling Jahn's.

"Dark, come with me." Az said angry uninvited imps were on board his ship indeed had a repulsorlift full of tools and sealant near the boarding ramp.

"Doc, come with me." Fleur said as her special slightly curved vibroblade that Master Windu assured her was lightsaber proof (it had come in Jahn's box and made of Phrik) was drawn silently. "We help fight that one."

Anger boiled as Lin stood without resolve on the sand before turning back to the ship and saw a figure sneak up the ramp. _GOTCHYA_ he turned as a predator toward the ramp and boarded. Once up there the figure had disappeared. _HE KNOWS THIS PLACE WELL_. He sniffed and drew in the Force searching for the telltale signs of life until he found his quarry in a standup full size locker. The door opened with a gesture, Lin's lightsaber flared red with a snap-hiss and two shots from the intruder were deflected up into the overhead padding.

"Soon I will know what I need but not now." he reached out choking the man into unconsciousness with the Force.

"Oh man!" Dark thought as he huddled by the ramp after hearing shots and a lightsaber nearly standing on Jahn as the boarding crew began removing their astromech "Quartz".

The "second" Starkey stood stock still then activated when movement showed on the ramp.

Up on the containers, the Kadiliman had his hands full as the droid expertly used his soresu moves to press him and move him by choosing where his impenetrable defense would be.

Then a woman joined the fray with a strange yell and beset on both sides the heart of the Kadiliman failed as he Force leaped clear and the droid followed with REPULSORS firing to keep up.

Sensing this was a key juncture Obi-Wan stepped out to call to the Zeltron he once had known "Lin, come out! your forces are defeated or nearly so. I will take your surrender for trial."

"Bold move Obi-Wan, bold move." Blaster fire from the ramp came as the soldiers used the astromech as a shield. Obi-Wan deflected a few of the blasts back at the intruders on the ship. One shot was deflected a second time by Lin knocking a chunk off the ship and just as Dark had used his force baton to knock both imps out. A holonet antenna fell off the Century Hawk concussing him and folding him like a cheap chair.

 _TIME IS NOW_ Jahn released all Starkeys to "local control" as he invaded Az's blood stream since he was right next to RT which activated and mind with the Force as it swirled in his natural cyclonic flow.

 _Wakey wakey eggs and bakey_ he said vocally in the comlink and in Az's mind through the Force.

Az slowly responded as Jahn had freed blood flow to his brain enough to wake him.

Alex, seeing Dark fall and three other imp soldiers jump down to fire throttled up the barge and grabbing Dalaara jumped to jump off, followed by their "tin shields" and Louis as Alex pointed it directly at the ramp jarring the ship further waking Az and rolling the astromech to cover one side of Dark shaking off the head and shoulder wounds he suffered.

"There you are my young opponent." Lin said as Jahn swiftly rose out of the sand and drew his father's diskblade in his left hand and the Brock sword. "Quite the show you put on, I wonder is there substance to your style?"

Jahn flipped the diskblade and the Kadiliman's lightsaber parry had it bounce two banks, decapitating the last imperial onboard nearly taking out his feet on the backstroke. This forced the man to leap out into the open where Jahn had rolled to catch as he started to kick sand up as a defense from blasters.

"My guess is maybe more substance." Jahn said evenly.

"Good work with the alchemy." Said the Kadiliman as a pot from his cook sailed with a gesture his way parried and slung aside by the yanmadao.

Jahn shrugged "Overconfidence of youth, I made it a wee bit too strong." Lin's bitter laughter cascaded over all as Obi-Wan approached.

"It fed me well and still does. Ral Gorgon will be most pleased with my catch. I will have to keep an eye on you Sha, I am certain you will try to take my job in less than a year."

"Shay might be pleased with mine." Jahn countered using a Vannah Hai Crevasse combo. That had the single weapon Sith acolyte giving ground in his dust storm.

"Might I join this dance?" Obi-Wan said after being afforded the luxury of a slow pace for an old man to get that far walking.

Blaster fire from Dalaara to the few imperials still up near dark was answered by blaster fire from beyond the ship. Alex, completely out of his element used the Starkey droid as a shield and they both returned fire ineffectively that way. Louis however began sniping from that position taking a one-shot-one-imp approach and it was working.

"I sense a moment in history arriving." Lin taunted.

"And leaving." Jahn's head jerked dodging his thrust attack and pulling back so Obi-Wan would be able to fully engage him.

Above on the containers Fleur and the Starkey had once again cornered the inquisitor and as he did before, he leaped. He did not account for Doc who had merely circled the group looking for an opening, seeing none in his skill range deciding to take higher ground. The snap-hiss caught the man bisecting him from mid torso down and nearly killing Doc as well as the man's lightsaber caught his right eye and nose bridge but no more as he ducked back just enough.

Doc went down screaming as Tosh the junior inquisitor died.

"Starkey, guard him and carry him to our ship when it is safe." Fleur said with little veiled fury as she scanned what to do next. Then she saw a group trying to flank Louis, Alex and Dal.

The Force wheeled in her mind showing "options" she could leap and engage in almost carnal slaughter. An image her running flashed away quickly followed by one of Force lightning and how to do it flooding her, teaching her what the Sith trained man had known. Then there was that itchy grenade or two on her hip. Pulling the grenade from her hip then pin with her teeth and giving it a heave she placed it fight in the center of the four, who stood never again after it exploded.

"Ma'am, a bit of soothing help here would be nice." Starkey requested while dealing with the thrashing screaming Doctor Altair. His green lightsaber, which had fallen all the way down the 4 story gap in the containers she extended her hand towards. It shook once, then twice, then rose to her hand at her call to it.

 _Until he is ready for it again I now got me one of those_ she thought picking up the extinguished red blade with angled handle as well. It even fit her petite palm better, like her sword. Maybe I can use this?


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 44.6: Horror's Wages Part 3**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

Louis looked on after taking another shot and downing another trooper in the throat. He saw Jahn trying to marginally engage the senior inquisitor having held him at bay and manipulated him to where Obi-Wan could get him in the open. A dust devil storm swirled around them as he felt the pull of the Force from Jahn.

 _You are just as strong yet not as schooled or gifted the same_ a voice like but unlike Jahn's sounded in the Force and filled Louis's mind, answering his question he had yet to form. _Concern not with others and proceed at your own nature, that is the way of the Force_ it told him.

Then oddly as a question started to form about Jahn and what he wrought today _Alchemy IS, as soon as you concern yourself with the "good" and "bad" of your fellows, you create in your heart a place maliciousness may enter. Testing, competing with and criticizing others WEAKENS AND DEFEATS YOU, not an opponent. This was a failure of the Jedi._ Louis felt the sadness in the last statement looking around for the source and saw Alex's Starkey turn its head like an owl back toward him with a face of a man older than Jahn but vital and superimposed. Louis almost jumped into his cloak pocket when it winked its kind green eye.

He blinked twice and the visage as well as Starkey was back to normal in the world.

" _He is trying to kill our master but not Jahn or you."_ Another voice sounded in the Force. It was a voice that had grown stronger in his dreams of late urging him to not make the same mistakes and hide his true self. _Let go and experience the wonder and joy of the Force._ The voice called to him at night.

He shook his head again before shooting for the last time that day, his enemy went down hard he heard Doc's screams as they came closer so he holstered the blaster. The imps at the ramp were dead thanks to the dead eye of Dalaara and Dark was struggling with moving the droid back onboard. The belly turret was moving and Alex was headed with his face changing guardian toward the ramp while Dalaara and Fleur helped a Starkey carry Doctor Altair who was screaming for fentynene, bacta and bloody murder drinks.

A Starkey dueling the high inquisitor with Jahn and Obi-Wan fell to a red lightsaber and Jahn who had been holding something back, almost resting, became more animated. Alex's Starkey moved once he was onboard to begin craft warmup to collect the fallen brother droid.

Louis looked in the Force and saw Obi-Wan MAY survive if he gave himself to the power of the Dark Side striking Jahn's arm off. _And then the Empire would be won._ The "face voice" said.

Louis decided he would aid in protecting his master by providing another to defend against.

Jahn continued tuning and tweaking his two handed style having, like Jannma begun to emulate her moves, how he had seen her use the Force for a balanced yet pressing defense flowing close so the offense of the opponent was slightly uncomfortable and off balance. Still, he knew a staff but not a staff was his best weapon for speed power and changeability. Against Lin, the adept who fought least, but had a tuned body for it, was developing.

Obi-Wan saw this, the change from an entirely soresu based pattern to something changing with every strike as Jahn sparred with Lin even as his fight was waning. He was happy and would be at rest soon anyway but this was something he could give the future generation of the Jedi. He watched as the swirl became tighter and drew the dark power from his foe like a centrifuge spitting it away from the fighters like a ripcord. Behind the boy smiling was his mentor father, a woman with dark brunette hair and a sword and a legendary figure of a woman with rusty brown curly hair he could not place but somehow the boy was related or watched over by. This comforted Obi-Wan even as he felt the presence of his new student behind his old contemporary.

"You are outnumbered Lin, give up your hate and join us." Obi-Wan said in an honest heartfelt attempt to redeem the man who once was not a friend but a valuable ally.

"You know not the POWER of the Dark Side! I MUST obey my master Preminit!" He said breathlessly.

"If you strike me down now, you cannot even comprehend the change that will be fall me, I will be more powerful than your lust for power could ever reach." Obi-Wan spoke to keep the focus on him.

"Taking orders from big sis? Stang! Even I know better than that!" Jahn quipped in complete deadpan sending the inquisitor over the edge in full Zeltron rage battering the boy with a Sith storm, giving Obi-Wan a respite again.

"Keep this up and you will end up like your son, my half brother." Jahn needled in a completely emotionless voice. "He lost to me on Shanev." More aggression and then for some reason Lin's tactic changed. Obi-Wan saw it, the boy's father saw it and Jahn and his support saw it.

The man went after the weakest link, Louis Skywalker, the barely trained apprentice who had been learning quite well in this battle and task. Obi-Wan and Jahn tried valiantly to interpose but Obi-Wan's push of Louis out of the way did it albeit sacrificing himself as he passed into the Force as canon fire from the ship pounded the ground around them.

Louis' anguish boiled and Jahn's Support left to comfort the boy, Obi-Wan watched as he locked eyes through the young adept's goggles while he did a crazy maneuver that hid a canon shot from the dark adept even as he took Sith Lightning to the head and Jahn's right arm to near the elbow in satisfaction. Then he twisted away as Lin took two shots from the quad canon in the chest falling surprised.

Louis was in shock at losing his master and seeing the stump of Jahn's arm up close as the other lad had done it just to save Louis' life. Jahn merely stood noiseless, face smoking before bending to pick up his arm and diskblade and the fallen's lightsaber and the wide flat sword he used tucking them under his good arm before walking, head held steady to the Century Hawk like a true Yanab.

Jahn entered the bunking area tossing his arm in full view of the screaming Doctor Altair who was stunned to silence.

 _"Yo Doc, if you are up to it, I could use a hand reattaching this."_ Jahn said in the Force flooring Louis and the others looking on.

Doctor Shemp Altair feinted.

Jahn pulled the diskblade from his right hand because he had switched and tossed the hand in the freezer

The looks he got were startling and Louis swore Jahn lifted his goggles to wink at Az who called for liftoff to Alex with Dark at the guns.

"AZ!" Jahn had gotten out a Com Link and held it in his left hand.

"Yes?" The old smuggler looked in with care.

"We are blown, if we head to Lemelisk's we bring turbo laser rain…. Kua Wan and the others will have the plans and an escape. Make for space, make for the rebel base and avoid turbulence…. Please… bumps may hurt."

Az's laughter as he walked forward permeated the ship and Jahn felt the mood change from one of negative emotions to positive.

Jahn knew this was almost all he needed to do for now but he saw Fleur watching over them both.

"You seem to have questions, maybe we can answer." He said then went oops! damn com link.

"OUI eh, mouse in your pocket?" Jahn chuckled before he looked at her to continue.

"This lightsaber handle…"

"Fits your hand and style. Take it up with Sir Windu. He is much better at combat than I at the same age. But I believe in recycling, and the breath of life so I believe it can be reused as crystals are only a changeable part. Stop them from bleeding and all will be right." the com link said as Jahn rapidly reprogrammed most of the imperial link.

"I misunderstand."

"The Breath of Life is taking the fetid castoffs, that which is corrupted or polluted and mix that with what is good in an equal energy level then mix with the good and love of your soul. The item will purify and you will be surprised at the multiples of natural energy that occurs. Buuutt…"

"But what?"

"Combat and defense is such a minuscule part of defending life, people need help and led to truths for themselves to find. Thus most of my work has been "helping people to make their own way". Sometimes it is as simple as delivering a Carida pie."

Fleur looked accusingly before stating "You did something horrible back there."

"I know, and I am figuring out what I did wrong. I gathered what was already there and horrible, concentrated it and released it as an aerosol before a droid released the breath of life. Timing is everything and the calculations I programmed the variables on, were geometrically off. Results were too strong, proliferation was too fast. But the end data results may show something as a remarkable consequence of my mistake." Jahn said thoughtfully through the com link he now had programmed to super slice the empire.

"What could that possibly be?" Fleur said picking up a syringe.

"In the vacuum left by the darker elements, others who were down trodden, recovered faster, rising up to take charge to negotiate a better life. I feel it already. And the funny part is the Empire is aiding in removing some of the underpinnings of the dark side." Jahn said dreamily before adding "I need to control my body's response to injury so I am going to meditate thus I pretty much will be helpless. Tell Az to make best speed casually. We will need a new ship ID. I brought two and they are in my pack. A diversion has been…. arranged… we.. haf .. 4." He drifted off from her shot of painkiller.

"You will have to answer for that later." She said remembering the terror that had struck her and the cause of that was Jahn. Hell the effects of that still lingered in this craft. Still, a new ship's ID might be useful so she bent to it carrying it forward.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Fluid Motion**_

 _ **Chapter 44.7:Catching Who?**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **.2 BBA**

The bounty hunter assault team stopped on a spot that gave them "thermal cover" (exhaust vents) shadow cover (place to hide/ get close) the hill was backlit so no one could see. And judging from the reaction inside there probably would not be issuing forth from mere shadows on the hill. But the large bowl of the main moisture farm was problematic. To get to the house one either had to be a sand demon or just drive up.

Kua Wan just drove up in a speeder with Derien and Grrtak. He got out walked up and knocked on the door. Nothing happened at first but Derien and Grrtak scattered so Kua Wan fired his jetpack. The Grenade explosion where he USED to be irritated him greatly.

In the air he looked around to see if any other hunters were doing their own thing. What he saw was NOT his plan, but six hitting the back door. Four were firing grenade launchers and six others began hitting the house with armor piercing rounds. When he landed Derien tackled him and a trap door opened so they slid into a holding cell next to a holding cell with Grrtak roaring. They were looking at a Starkey droid next to Bevel Lemlisk who looked at them from across the room.

"Question, do you think those idiots have made enough flash and racket for the Punisher to rain on us or do I have to put a neon sign out there?"

"Why would you want turbolasers?"

"At this distance which is only orbit, a turbolaser has the accuracy of an axe splitting an egg, but it would make a mess of my "guests" inside and outside, upstairs. It would also allow me to finish this tunnel and your exit from Anchorhead in a certain craft. You see, I am near a mineshaft." He waved toward a hole in the wall. "Allowing the empire to blast this place to rubble will collapse this room sealing it off." He pressed a button "That should be enough provocation." Then he got up "I think it's time to leave, you can ask questions on the way." Their cells opened and he waved them toward his exit.

Kua Wan was stunned thinking things out and Grrtak took the lead in questioning.

"I am sorry the natives had a Jawa stature Jedi, but even I and this Mandalorean have to crouch."

" _What possessed you to…"_ Grrtak asked.

"Chose this location? After I designed the Crescent's body and reactor, well, I knew I was expendable and this world with its lawless collection of population was the obvious choice. So many factions here even with the Hutt in charge, it was a way to get reasonable security. No ground control, no problem sneaking in."

" _No this house."_

"Over the last stable mine tunnels makes sense. Most smugglers know they exist. This spur is a dead end but it only took the better part of a year to clean the air. I had hoped to spend my retirement in it. Until I got bored that is." He answered.

"And you are leaving with us because?" Derien pressed.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am considering it, I have yet to make up my mind." Lemelisk said decisively.

" _Why?"_ asked the Starkey.

"An organization I still do not know aided my "retirement" trip." He said sourly "They offered no explanation why and said "payment will be requested some time later." He paused holding up a glowstick looking at a junction and the marks on it. "Recently a representative came to me to discuss "my options." The representative returned a week later with these two droids and a message. Those two droids have filled my house with would be attackers who got in before I initiated total lockdown after my manservant died defending us."

"What was the message?" Kwa Wan asked.

"He said "Trust the Mandalorean." So here I am, we saw who was leading and the two droids vouched for the Wookie and Sister Slaughter here." he waved "So if I get us or you to Anchorhead, what is the plan little man?" Bevel added "Because I really did not wish to leave here, their grand hunt of me be damned! There are no safe places in the universe!" He led them to a blast door recently installed. It opened to a room huge room surrounding a bunker with another blast door on the other end. The bunker was stocked with enough food, water and weapons with a pair of blast doors, shooting ports and other hard points to last a good 30 years.

"In here we could be safe for years, but that is not the plan is it?" Lemelisk said as the thump of turbolasers was felt throughout the rock.

"Our plan was to get you and your plans to the Rebellion." Kua Wan said.

"I made a copy of them." he pulled up a file on a terminal "This is the last copy, on this node." He pointed to the glowing stick. "It is the original blueprint and technical file. I have made extra notes on this file. Take it and go, I thought having it would provide me some safety. It appears I was wrong." He waved "This is not the life I imagined but it will be better than other fates." He looked at the droids "Take that one with you. It still stinks of blood from its last bounty killer encounter."

"You are sad?" Derien asked with insight.

"I expected the Crescent to be used maybe once as a demonstration, probably on Chandrilla, to stop the Rebellion in its tracks." He pulled up a video "I know not the Clone wars Captain or any of the staff. But the Crescent was ordered to fire on the planet that held the slaves who built it. That ship, and the YV-666 that snatched up my escape pod was a wakeup call. They saved that planet and somehow wounded the Crescent. But make no mistake, Ral Unitus himself ordered the test fire with a grin. He plans on using it on ANYONE HE DEEMS EXPENDABLE OR AN ENEMY or just pisses him off." He sighed "Take the video, you will see, we were to test it on the asteroid k-11 and then the words "let's just see what it does to that star destroyer." His own people! he fired on! It gets sicker from there. I'll stay here and if I come up with any other weaknesses, I'll let you know. Galen Erso designed a weakness directly in the belly of the beast. Take the datapad, it has the map out."

"I can just copy the map and the recording file here." Kua Wan plugged in.

" _What was its weakness that time?"_

"It got damaged" he forwarded the tape "When the captain of the cruiser stuck its nose in the gun barrel. They will have changed the shielding from "ray" to "particle plus ray" or full as you non-engineers think of it and estimated repairs should take 10 more days as you can see it was severely damaged." The view of the spectacular blast from an escape pod took out the escort star destroyer which had been firing on the cruiser followed by an ion shot coming from off camera. A couple of turbolaser bolts and a YV stowing something rolled into view.

"They fished me out and two more star destroyers jumped in forcing the Togruta captain to leave." He sighed "The new shield will need disabled. How? No ideas."

"How did those people know when it was to be tested?" Kua Wan, Derien and Grrtak asked simultaneously.

"I have no idea other than I was sitting in a trap he set. So Ral Unitus was pleased, it's on the recording. "There's the Sha flying the Crow, right on schedule." So I imagine they fed intel to someone just to draw that faction out." he flipped a switch and Derien felt a piece move in the Force as Bevel said "This calls the Bando Gora in the clear for a "rescue" from the house. The proverbial "neon sign" I described. I hope that bunch gets pummeled. Their "protection" is lousy and the creepy minions the Zabrak Savage employs, grotesque."

"You brought art down here?" KuaWan pointed at a picture and a figurine.

"Yes, I had them for years, for some reason Væske's work makes me feel calmer and happier."

Kua Wan pocketed the data in his "unbreakable" carry box. Derien looked at the painting and Grrtak stroked the figurine of a sea creature all of a sudden locked up. Kua Wan touched them to bring them out of whatever reverie they were in before leaving.

"You let us know anything you figure out." Kua Wan said with understanding almost as if… the Starkey's looked at him strangely. Yeah, time to leave.

"That I will." Said the sad old man.

Kua Wan followed the datapad quite a ways away down the tunnels before he stopped turning to his helpers to speak.

"So what did you see in the seascape or fish?" He asked the two. They looked at him before Derien asked "How did you know?"

"I've seen it before." He held up the wrist datapad playing a scene with Adrianna Dooku, Leo Organa and two mercenaries in black cloaks on the floor.

"Do you need help flying? Little Brother?" Adrianna said.

"Just lay back on the cots and strap in, all is taken care of." A voice they recognized as Jahn's tenor spoke.

She and Leo lay down next to each other looking into their eyes with the rush of success. Then they glanced at something on the bulkhead above them.

"Aww gank!" they exclaimed before zoning out.

The camera turned and showed a painting on the bulkhead above them of Jahn, his wife, his kids, a pregnant girl, his father, his mother straddling a light to dark transition behind her as Adrianna did the same, her brother Alon, sister Ral Gorgon and the Emperor Dooku even further in the darkness before the vid switched off.

"I recognize Jahn's work or more pertinent, _its effects on the Force sensitive population_." Kua Wan stated with emphasis. "What did he tell you?"

" _Other than be at peace?"_ Grrtak shrugged _"Nothing."_ Derein nodded in agreement.

"I want you to promise me, be careful with his art!" Kua Wan stated fiercely.

"Sir, does that include me?" the Starkey droid asked.

"I put nothing past him." Kua Wan growled stomping off to lead the way out. "Bad enough we were supposed to get both the designer and the tech, he had to put that "choice" wrinkle in there."

"Sir, the Listener says, "choice forms fate, fate forms other's destiny, this is the failure of the dark side. By stripping choice away, they limit growth this possibility is actually the strongest one with more good outcomes." So that is what he feels we are struggling to regain for people, choice." And the Starkey paused in speech "He could no more take choice from us than start bearing young. It is why he knew that Adrianna would latch on when to grow, she needed him away and he her. Both of them."

"Yeah, I heard that before too, after they woke up." Kua Wan muttered.

The foursome reached a repulsor tram and boarded. At least an hour later they stopped emerging in someone's root cellar. The tram on autoreturn left them quietly as they made their way out.

A block away they took a deep breath. "So this is Anchorhead?" Derien said as they looked around at a less smelly but dustier freight port and hunting outfitter post with buildings much like Mos Eisley, mostly adobe but a few ancient prefabs were not uncommon.

A commotion caught their attention in a café as Network News and Nal Hutta programming were showing the "devastation" of the "Bando Gora Mos Eisley riot". Dead numbers shown and pictures of dead "civilians peacefully going about their lives" flashed in rapid secession. The time stamp showed it was one hour ago and the "blame" was on the "Bando Gora chemical weapon" a green mist was shown.

"A galactic order to detain all Bando Gora and their allies has been approved in the Senate and through Nal Hutta." The announcer mentioned before switching to other fare.

"Maybe now the crime rate will decrease and jobs will increase." Was one echo throughout the crowd. The four walked away to the spaceport straight to the ship awaiting them. Kua Wan laughed when he saw a familiar Phoenix Hawk. They opened the ship and boarded seeing tied up sleeping Bando Gora.

"Oh Snap! Derien said if we had time…"

"We will space them later." KuaWan said as they fired up the engines and began their ascent. Once in space they saw the Punisher continued firing turbolasers at spots on the ground toward Mos Eisley and further west surrounded by TIEs fighting smuggling ships.

"I will say this, I am quite glad we have this wonderful distraction." Derein said while Grrtak agreed.

"Sir I have a flight plan to Rebel base 5 and calculations loaded for the first jump so we can begin our journey."

"Plug it in and execute." Kua Wan said.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 5.2: Duck Duck Goose**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Tatooine**

 **Mos Eisley**

 **.1 BBC**

||~Ben and the Starkeys were doing very good, they kept a skilled Dark Jedi at bay and the stormtrooper-vulture-IG88 armies had almost shredded each other. The Vultures had disabled every imp troop transport as Jabba had not allowed walkers on his soul, the storm troopers had to use dewbacks or something like that.

But all in all as the odds went from 8 friendlies against 701 with another 1500 mechanical foes on the way and another 20,000 potential foes nearby to 9 on 10 with a half hour before the 3000 forces drop in, but still they had 2 Force TRAINED lightsaber wielders and a damn ship above. Oh and Ral Gorgon up there too. So still not good odds? But at least at the epicenter of _**THE MOS EISLEY MASSCRE**_ we would have fewer "motivated" people willing to catch a lightsaber.

And then the cavalry arrived with Louis deciding he was Ben's best buddy and our team was shooting it out with most of the rest as Az and Dark tried to infiltrate the ship to bring it's guns to bear. Still it meant Sis was only 15 to 20 minutes away if she wanted to be. So I continued then my instruction in "Sha Soresu" with the Starkeys as I set most of my "army" on local control. Sis had yet to really sense me doing a whole lot with this method. Unless…

SHIT! I could not sense her so I exploded out of the sand taking the inquisitor in front of me with the Brock blade and immediately sent the Starkeys to aid Ben.

Too late, and she guessed right which had me down 2 Starkeys and sis before me that quick as she just ran like a flash.

SHIT-SHIT-SHIT

"Little Brother how good of you to pop up." She told me as I readied myself. "You want this…" she collected the Starkey staves and Alex decided to shoot at her. My lunging to deflect her kill shot so my wingman only almost lost an arm impressed her as did my soresu I used immediately as I moved her around.

 _Creeping doom time on platinum blondes_ I called out and hoped this subroutine worked.

"I have no idea what you just did brother but we will see." She said.

"Yeah we will…" I whispered in air as I waited for the next volley in balance. She was testing me, to see how much I could handle and mentally I was just not into it. All my skills were focused as I contracted upon the now and next 10 seconds. That was it.

Louis' shout? Nope, did not hear that, Dark or Doc nearly getting killed dragging the senator and others onboard… nope. Ben being ended by the Sr. inquisitor? Fleur and Doc teaming up to save Louis' life and ending the inquisitor? Nada.

Just me and my sis, dancing and playing for keeps out where the guns could shoot us both and I am like shoot the fucking cannot through me dammit! I know RT heard that!

We started simple, she made the first move, and I blocked and stepped away… simple soresu once again. While the rest of the battle went on it was me, and no input, this was my world, this opponent, this battle space, this trip me roll out and back up on defensive soresu-soresu-soresu.

I was almost pleased for a microsecond as I survives a Djem-So two handed volley then she split blades going straight to juyo…

DAMN… but I brought it up a notch increasing my draw and trying to use the aiki-juyo-soresu with the saber staff that... where did it come from?

I had wondered how long I was going to wait for a Force lightning bolt, I tried to deflect it and did so on the first one, then the second but the next three? Got one, the second hit my defenses and the third hit me good. I still protected my "head electronics" out of instinct and I did not know why as I went down and she reveled in my pain.

"My little brother hurts so much he can't make a sound. Poor litto baby. Adrianne would have lashed back by now but she is a bit older than you, but my new apprentice will learn won't he."

"You leave the Listener alone." Came to my ears…

Remember those 1500 droids? The Starkeys may have been down but I must have programmed them something fierce. 700 hodge podged Starkeys fell on Ral Gorgon and I stood watching.

Go Listener leave now!

Ok, Jahn the listener did not need more input but Gorgon, or Salah gained just enough space blasting him with a Force wave then running up just missing his leg but taking the right hand to the elbow that saved the leg with the sword before the horde began getting fried by her. Fleur, ran down, grabbed the Brock sword hand and Jahn dragging him into the ship as Dark opened up with the cannon and Ral Gorgon flipped away… then those wonderful droids really surprised us with a fireworks show that slagged 3 ships as we watched and the doors shut while we took off…

 _You will be an outstanding apprentice._ All us listeners heard her say and Jahn saw the look on Doc's face where he lost an eye and a nose. Alex who Jahn saved from dying slapping his return bolt away just enough, Fleur who had Ben's lightsaber and his opponent. Louis who was stunned and sobbing.~ ||

But pretty much everyone was looking at Jahn awoke, drenched in sweat.

"Did we come back too soon or not soon enough?" Daalara Thule asked and Jahn soundlessly laughed before he shrugged.

Then Artie came up to Jahn _Listener, we saved Starkey's code, Kua's ship was destroyed but all are off planet. Those wishing to be dead, remained buried._

One handed Jahn signed "Thank you."

"Oh my … you cannot speak right now can you?" Fleur and Dalaara both explained and Jahn just nodded waving his remaining hand at his ear to indicate "Cannot hear droids either."

Then he realized "The ship needs help!" and Jahn grabbed Fleur in a deathgrip.

 _Follow my lead in meditating…_

John sang the Yanab hunter's song in her head _"Grant us a keen eye, the steady hand and solid soul to go and defend for us"_ over and over along with Doc adding _Fly true fly fast._ While Louis hurried forward.

On that one pass Dark and Az took out both tractor beams, 4 turbo lasers and made the jump slagging 10 ties…

They say only force users or biologics get a benefit from battle meditation, which was nothing more than my mecha derro in bandwidth… But darned if robots could benefit too, all you had to do was spit for good luck in the cooling system.

When we made the jump we stopped and breathed in, the 4 of us looked at each other, Doc would need an eye, Jahn would need an arm, Louis and Fleur just training. But it was a start.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 5.2: Interrogation**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Rebel Base 5**

 **.1 BBA**

Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Jan Dodonna, Masters Windu and Kota stood around a bed having taken the reports of all the Rebels sent to Tatooine. Even Kua Wan stood there as a medical droid attached a new mechanical right arm to Jahn, one he was intimately familiar with as the cyborg arm was the sibling of Kota's new one and from Shadra who died on Shanev. A Starkey droid had ensured his severed arm was frozen and was shipped to Takodana. Everything was in motion and Jahn lay, bare faced before the assembled awake finally. Jahn paid attention to the droid touching him and the droid hesitated before changing the attachment routine.

"What did you just do?" the ever vigilant Windu asked as all the Force adepts around him had noticed something had changed.

"He asked permission to access my voice module sir, he asked." The droid seemed … it had never been asked like that in machine language "That and he suggested a few connection alterations. Something about a set of contacts in the hand that gives him an interface for flight controls and manipulating electronics he said he installed in the arm for the past owner." The medical droid answered "I gave him permission to speak to me and I to you as it appears he had a birth defect that has yet to be fully solved and he fried his module, or had it fried for him again. And I have asked for tech to get down here for his palate module as you took the com link from him for the sterile field."

"I have heard him speak before." Windu said "Quite forcefully I might add."

"The only living being to see how he speaks is his soul mate or so he says, not even his wife has heard the natural voice. He says he uses the Force to manipulate his neck skin and that makes the facial expressions, misunderstood. So he had a mechanical computer added to his throat or his palate, he speaks out of his sinuses or can use a vibrator to make noises with his mouth." The droid answered.

"Well he has much to answer for." Windu stated looking at the medical droid putting a blue skin over the arm "What are you doing?"

"i told him," Jahn's face looked like he was in agony airily whispering "to give me Pantoran skin and add a dye to my body. we will need to move now and i will be more comfortable as a pantoran named jedidiah smoak. we have three days to find the stang crescent again." Jahn said weakly in his whisper.

"Who in the hell do you think…" Windu began.

"i think therefore i am," Jahn quoted racking like there was pain in doing so "the inquisitors gave up the last piece of information when they were affected by the metum." He took a breath "i apologize for any trouble caused or feelings injured by the use of it. those effects were not my intention but it provided us intel and a bit of distraction. the empire has rallied toward hutt space and the bando gora, a threat the emperor himself thought he dealt with personally with the capture of vosa, who as we all know is his personal assassin now." he seemed exhausted but those sensitives felt the swirl in him building.

The assembled looked at each other pondering the words.

"What did you do?"

"i did so much there is no time to explain." Jahn interrupted Bail Organa "would your son be not such a celebrity i would say send him for me. the same goes for louis. train them, heal doc and make them plan B if we fail. then quietly evacuate alderaan now! send the colleges home in celebration of … some holiday. they know you guys have contacts in Mon Cal as well so send those away because your involvement has you square in the crosshairs. Leo actually was your biggest shield." Jahn paused and smiled "leo take kota with you to work with him wearing armor like ol kua there as a bodyguard. it might buy you some time. there is a grand opening of the concert hall on chandrilla, some new singer band named alexandria will be performing. that might be the place to publically rise from the dead and send a message to drina." He paused eyes rolling back "go for a day, sneak off after the premier and study train study!" Jahn took a deep breath and began controlling the pain now he had burned the narcotics out of his system.

"meanwhile your team and i need to go to mon cal." The pain in his body and throat was showing "glial akbar will be needed to look at the plans as neither my team or even bevel have a clue how to beat the crescent." He winced "i only hope somebody has an answer soon, i gave all the information i have to your medical droid."

"What would an appearance do?" Leo asked.

"the emperor hates bad news overlapping good news and a golden prince siting has maybe a week's worth of legs. it may buy us an extra day or two and is worth the risk, just laugh it off as "if assassins were after you would you find a way to hide and breathe?" maybe even say "addie is still in hiding," or more like "chasing the one who hired the fools." since her temper is well known after her cat fight. this will give the news cycle something to focus on. and maybe an investigative reporter will put the heat on alon."

"You have much to answer for." Mace Windu stated.

"let's save a planet, maybe two, first. your war has the empire calling you terrorists and rebel scum. you have the lemelisk video, we gave up one star destroyer trying to get that thing. they have a new toy and want to use it." he stifled a spasm "i do have good news, my mistake cured the hold shanev had on me, for the most part. personal terror is powerful so do not think I escaped the metum."

"How did you find the Crescent?" Kota asked.

"sir, it's a long story, i may have to dictate a recording, it on a tool you folks should invest in." Jahn said "senator organa i ask permission to accompany you and Dalaara Thule on your trip to mon cal."

"Do you need the medical gurney?" Bail responded overruling everyone in the room as a towel flew to Jahn's face wrapping it as he sat up.

"i will need a bacta pump and something to make uniforms to my specs, lotsa beans, rice and water. i'll need some matching body paint, gold skin paint to match a tattoo set i will need and i will remove my green contacts." he flexed his blue hand and checked the right arm mobility.

"How did you know about Jedidiah Smoak?" Dalaara asked.

"he left you to volunteer on a freighter, the one who got us off yanibar, he died on shanev." Jahn said noticing com links beeping. "that will be senator bel iblis and riyo chuchi calling for an investigation into mon cal, seems a blockade has formed there so leo, git!"

"How did you manipulate that?" Mace Windu fumed.

"sir, i have not the time to point out a 14 year old boy can sense the com link on my waist and slice into everyone else's but can not manipulate crap! we have much to do. we will need equipment to make dark, derien and i ceremonial guard garb in the averam style for junior investigative senator thule. i will modify it for true combat readiness." He stood up tall. "And I need a stang electro-staff and the diskblade. i am so not a two weapon fighter! unless we are in a closet." He flexed his hand "thank you for having them put shadra's right arm on me kota, she died on shanev saving her wingman in my intruder while i was on the ground dealing with my first inquisitors, she taught me programming."

"You are welcome Sabio." Kota surprised Jahn.

"Aren't you worried about the uniform? No face mask." Dalaara asked gesturing.

"your guards usually are seen and not heard and they carry staves but if I remember imp senate guards wear a helmet with or without fitted eye where?" she nodded "hire kua wan as an expert dalaara. let's go! it's a long flight! starkeys, help protect louis and leo please."

"Yes Listener." They responded.

"How do you do that?" Kota asked.

"their droid coolant is my own mix a biological formula with charged dander, I can store and bottle the Force in it slowing my draw since I am young and inefficient and the midichloreans are in it as well, check the gel pad in all my armor it is the same. i can channel a lot of energy but i need to wear essentially a lightsaber crystal to do so." Jahn whispered. "distributing it makes it harder for the kadil to see me for what i am. skywalker's will not be able to do this, and there is the benefit of having all that code cycling flops to fill in the shadows in the mists and the allied droids. so adding smaller less restrictive hiding mnemonics does not latently drain energy."

"Sounds like you have a Sith power lust there." Windu said.

Jahn shook his head "no, do you?" this sass angered the man "what is used by me as a tool is simply a tool, not for power, not to create the most ferocious thing, as a tool to use for knowledge and to create. my dander is in my art as well, I sometime thinks it is causing the rapture."

"You will still have to answer for your actions Sha." Windu threatened.

"ANSWER?" blared out of the medical droid "ANSWER? I TAUGHT YOUR STUDENTS BATTLE MEDITATIONS THAT WORKED IN 5 MINUTES! WE WERE OUTNUMBERED, OUTGUNNED AND YOU HAD THIS INFO A DAY AGO! WHY WERE WE STILL THERE? DOES SOMEONE HAVE TO DIE? WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?"

The silence following Jahn's argument was deafening, so Jahn filled it. "i was there so our warriors would not die, their blood was not spent in vain. that is why I released the metum, that is why I was there for grrtaak, that is why i facilitated others. resting our hopes in a back row checkmate after the previous losses of talent was unnecessary and not the will of the Force." he whispered.

Kota and Windu looked at each other, those events were true and the only Jedi loss was Obi-Wan. "WE will look into your uses of the Force and if it should be allowed again." Windu said.

"you learn nothing don't you? ok, but that can come later as you get a chance to experience consequentialist utilitarian theory thanks to your action then inaction. that can wait for a while as i prove my true intentions, i am not hattasa." Jahn replied calmly. "you just get done what you know in the force and your heart needs done for the people. And remember, I am Zeison Sha."

"YOU ARE NOT THE MASTER!" Windu shouted.

"i am sha, we have no masters, only teaching students, warriors we call ourselves for lack of a better word, to stand between the environs and the people. because we stand as such, our enemies are natural or slavers or to keep the rape of our lands from come here's with money and private armies. other than the peculiar institutions of civilization, we do not tell other people how to live. only jedi and sith do that." Jahn said not backing down.

Windu's contemporary and Bail both whispered in his ear while the Starkey medical droid replied "Age is but a number for the elderly but not for the young?" the Medical droid asked.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Hyperspace Hyper Training**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **To Mon Cal**

 **.1 BBA**

The corvette Tantieve IV left the turn to jump off the Perliman Trade route almost 2 hours ago as the crew made final preparations for the mission to Mon Cal. The "Official" reason was to peacefully bring Glial Akbar to the Senate for an investigation on military contracting. They had spent 3 days in space in route and just about everything was ready. Jahn, Captain Az and Dark had their maintenance droids and suit ready for this infiltration. Grrtak was "hired" as a Private bodyguard for the Senator Thule as was Kua Wan. Derien, Fleur and "Jedidiah Smoak" (using his old Bioscan which Jahn proved he could "spoof") were credentialed as junior investigative Senator Dalaara Thule's three senate commando guards. Alex DePolonis was credentialed as a technical expert with an astromech droid for "technical inspection. So everyone had a reason to be there.

They sparred, rested healed, tested their gear and talked as Jahn, face covered explained his actions over and over when he was not tuning droids. He had to explain what had done, what life was like on Yanibar (thought the joke that it was windy or blows wore thin) once his palate and earwigs were replaced. People got a good look as "Yanibar Jahn" as he was spending 27 of 30 hours awake surprising them when he kept complaining about his endurance. He was able to empower droids and stored Force energy in his blue tailored suit he worked on while still sparing, enjoying life and he even cooked up a potlatch boodle fight and more or less, just being a Yanab Zeison Sha who followed the Aiki (turning darkness) way.

Those people used to Jedi or used to other cultures found Jahn's descriptions of everyday life odd, complete with his arranged "Duty" marriage, he admitted he had 2 children there with an Echani featured woman and his Asawa Ko (soul mate) he was also having children with, the other Sabio of his tribe. When they found as a "Favor coupling" he also provided for and had a half Twi'Lek child, all to be raised as true Yanab Tahanan they began to understand some of the values of the tribe. However he never told them where these children were.

He explained the way they bred (duty) loved (neighbors and clan) and had to because Yanibar was so stinking dangerous, anyone, strong weak or whatever could die so they had the "sending", a wake where they grieved then that was it. Women ruled but unlike Dathomir politics of survival were deeply rooted which was why "Baby snatching Jedi" culture was "disliked".

"We do not forgo attachments, for to serve the community, we are a part of it. Thus we prepare as a tribe to survive in the Force, as symbiont with our people and land. We enable them to make laws and guide the production, many times without our help, but often with."

That was large but perhaps the largest oddity, especially for Doc who was a bit of an alcoholic, was the ritualistic use but no casual consumption of Yanab spiced rice wine, it was more used as a final purification in the water. "Again, we try to not be easier to kill."

"Hurricane Jahn" ("you mean a normal day in Yanibar" he commented after Fleur hung that moniker on him) sketched and sparred in the equipment bay in multiple styles. The group would not be allowed "rifles". In a "creativity beats all" moment Jahn took some phrik tubing from his electro staff and created a "force pike" never seen before.

Using lightsaber crystals and a housing on one end for 2 E-11 magazines charged as a Maser load with the "business end" having the ability to fire a maser round as he sang the Sith metallurgy right in front of them in Yanab. What he created was an electro staff or use as a nontraditional lightsaber tipped pike on one end and a blaster on the other for the three of them, then painted it blue. Still, there was no stun other than a sharp rap on the head and his electro suit made the electro staff + lightsaber + maser blaster and lightsaber proof. But they also had "this is a ceremonial piece of junk" mnemonic on it, written in fine print on the "grip texturing" to hide them from scrutiny and this was something he drilled into everyone, aiki was the art of turning the aggression back upon itself. When they fired the recoil was not bad, accuracy took some getting used to … but hey, with 3 adepts using them they were fine. They also were not CQB so the trio would have 2 hideout pistols each and a phrik short blade for "fighting in a lift or closet".

"I thought you said combat was a very small part of being a Jedi or Sha." Fleur teased after being thrown halfway across the bay.

"I was truthful, I am also truthful that if the fifth or sixth inquisitor I run into tries to kill me again, I may not have an Obi-Wan or Jannma to aid me and will have to defend myself against something other than elements or voorcats. Eighty five percent of what I do is nonmilitary," he waved at the droids and the programming stations he added to Tantive IV that could dual purpose to ECM stations "we have laid a foundation to help raise people up with items they can use." He tapped the com link the people all carried, "The empire's people invented these, umm I have improved them to the point they are what everyone on this ship or even most ships carries. And I did that so I could communicate better in the field… foundational steps."

"So in your vision, you do not see much battle?" Fleur said.

"If the Rebellion evaporates, and peaceful small passive resistance, slowdowns, sickouts and other forms of resistance like boycotts take hold the Empire will lash out at their symbiotic parasites wanting more money. They will weaken themselves then from thousands of cuts much like the Republic did. The empire will then fall like so many others have from its own weight. The trouble is the people are just a pissed off powder keg, people on both sides want to lash out which was proven in Mos Eisley. That is why we need to provide a better church than the church of the dark side." he sighed. "So yeah, there will be battles. I have very little I can teach you combat wise beyond aiki-soresu as my asawa ko is the aiki-juyo sabio, she really pushes the defense and dodge in on the foe. But I appreciate the practice. Your breathing using the Force is off, and you are using effort, forcing things." His eyes moved to Grrtak "May I?"

The Wookie roared a friendly challenge as Derein picked up Fleur with a smile. "He kicked my ass too, but I think I know what he is talking about on the breathing. It is like shooting a slugthrower."

Grrtak's power and lightsabers using the Siem So he had been taught on Kashyyk. They began to speed up and Kua Wan looked on from a break with his exercises as it seemed an equal match.

"He has gotten better."

"Who?"

"Both."

After a Djem So flurry from Grrtak drove Jahn back he then threw Grrtak and hit and parried in a blur of motion just like Grrtak had tried before firing a bolt to deflect and Grrtak lost his weapon. Jahn switched stances letting him collect himself as this new staff brought out the warrior poet in him. Recognizing this Jahn then brought out the butterfly knives to work on it before working with his diskblades and then combinations of them. But then in the end, Jahn reached out and used the standard electro staff. That was when it got extremely intense as they pelted through the hyperspace corridor.

After 4 solid hours, one each staff on staff and when Grrtak split his staff to get even more aggressive Jahn had summoned the sword he carried which flashed to a much more offensive style that eventually had the place smelling like "Wet wookie" and Grrtak roared approval while they were both covered with sweat.

"No tricks…" Kua Wan told Grrtak "The kids held back."

"I know, you usually hit me or break my defense six times by now." Jahn said.

" _You were right about your breath, we did well."_

"You did too, now we need to eat refresh and meditate…."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 3: A New Force Wound**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **To Mon Cal**

 **.1 BBA**

"Get in get out and on our way to find and defeat the weapon." the others repeated the mantra on the way to the mess hall. They had just sat down to eat or in Jahn's case his "prayer of thanks" when the Force adepts felt it.

 _MILLIONS OF VOICES CRYING OUT IN TERROR AND SUDDENLY SILENCED FOREVER. Applause and enjoyment was felt from dark beings._

Jahn just froze, his prayer just finished, as he slowly covered his face in shock before slumping over in shock. He sang from his homeland in a whisper.

Fleur fell off her seat and began sobbing.

Derein dropped her fork and began trembling, part in horror part in anger as the dark side opened a hole.

Grrtak bellowed in a mournful sound and Doc ... that was a classic stunned look.

"What happened?" Bail Organa and Dalaara Thule asked as their assistants stopped what they were doing looking at the adepts drawn mostly to the Wookie's howl.

"De nombreux décès soudain abattus dans les millions." Fleur said reverting to her native tongue.

"The Empire just fired the Crescent." Derien answered for the Senators "And a planet was destroyed."

"Where?" Dalaara asked.

"We do not know." Fleur said recovering.

"We are coming out of hyperspace in minutes so eat up and we shall find out." Bail Organa promised "Discretely of course."

"i am so sorry… i failed." Jahn whispered through his hands.

They had time to try to eat but most did not, except Alex and Darklighter, the human eating machines who finished anything people left.

Head Master of the Jedi Mace Windu and Louis sat down, Feeling the tragedy keen through them. They both sat on the box with Jahn's art and for some reason it comforted them in their grief as it started a song they did not understand. When their sorrow lessened they opened the box Windu had barely read to look at the calligraphy and art. They began reading and looking through the Sha spelling out his heritage, Sha culture and the statements of Petre's ideas.

"Those who are possessed by nothing, possess everything."

"Fill yourself with the Force, invite the attack and turn it."

"Your spirit is the true shield, the heart of Sha Soresu."

"As soon as you concern yourself with the "good" and "bad" of your fellows, you create an opening in your heart for maliciousness to enter. Testing, competing with, and criticizing others weakens and defeats you. Conquer thyself only."

 _I am never alone, for the Force is with me_

 _I am never defenseless for the Force is my shield_

 _I am never ignorant for the Force guides me to knowledge_

 _I am never helpless for the Force is my tool_

Louis sat back after a reverie and looked at a stylized math symbol that had a deeper meaning. "Master, do you sense lies in this?" he waved his hands over the removed items and contents.

Windu sighed "That is an answer for another day." Then he sighed "And I may have been wrong in not allowing you and Leo to go to Chandrilla on that shell game you three dreamed up." He winced "Dalaara had a good plan that would have had paparazzo chasing their tail…"

When they came out of hyperspace the whole crew was ready to look out the front of the cockpit and saw the desolation of the Mon Cal 4 shipyard and missing moon were evident, as was the five star destroyers, two of which escorted "The Big Crescent Gun".

"Found where the crescent is and where it was used." Az said weakly.

"Now our task is to find a way to beat it, suit up! You have jobs to do!" Kua Wan took charge rallying all the people onboard. When he got to the adepts though the females were half naked changing.

"Oh yeah, that is going to be discrete! Just where do you intend on putting a hide-out blaster?"

The two women got busy as he headed to pick up the Wookie and check on Jahn.

Jahn was finishing the final preparations and had his "Ceremonial Staff" in front of him checking the modifications for using it with a butterfly knife vibro bayonet as he made them "short". Then he put the one on that belonged and checked the silencer he carried would work with it.

"You have got to up your value, you are not worth a spit shine."

Jahn turned with the helmet on and nodded. "gorgon is here, now, i am going to choke the flow so we are undetected until we have the goal. i have a few glue grenades if we really get into it." he whispered.

"THE mission." Kua added and Jahn nodded as he handed him 3 and they looked at each other.

"Zai ye bu." Jahn told him with a gesture.

"Whatever that means…"

"Plains Yanab-lekki, for never again."

"Zai ye bu then…" Wan nodded.

Meanwhile Bail Organa and Dalaara Thule used every trick in the "Senators using power playbook" to get the Tantieve IV clearance to land on Mon Cal with the "Rebel Suppression action" underway. The first part of the "senatorial investigation" was just the "why" and the Empire claimed they were fired upon and defended themselves.

Bail shook his head after the official explanation was delivered and they had cut transmission, WITH clearance finally.

"Tell me you were fired upon so you blew up a whole moon!" he slammed his fist down.

"she liked it…" Jahn whispered feeling not only Salah but Adrianna's enjoyment of the death.

"Who?" Dalaara asked.

"All of them… umm all I can say all other children of Weaver rejoice but Sister Shay and I." Jahn stared out "And Alon has children…"

A whole moon and shipyard gone, and a kid who carried Sith skills was with them, what kind of world was this? What had they done?

Ral Gorgon had felt the swirl for a second that was her little brother after she ordered the shot.

 _And now we dance for the little boy shall come, he cannot resist. Can he sisters?_ But Gorgon got no response.

Until Jahn growled into the Force _The Girls known as the Siths Astra and Mucenia are on hiatus or the wild hunt is on. We will wait on you._

"Oh my! What did you just say?" Senator Thule asked looking at the horrified 4 looking at Jahn.

Jahn waited for the denial knowing many could possibly hear the call, because they all heard her call to middle sisters.

"Family issues…" Doc snorted… "And you wonder why Jedi train for no attachment."

Meanwhile Gorgan was Thrilled "Keep an eye on all traffic entering and exiting especially those NOT on the 7 day flight plan manifest."

"Yes lord."

"And search every one of these tramp freighters, someone might sneak in."

"What about the ones going out?"

"Are you thinking again?" she growled and the memory of the last man that challenged her was thick in his mind and laying dead 2 feet away.

Jahn though grabbed every little probe droid he could make into a buzz droid space worthy releasing all the stored Force he had filled the ship with into the mecha derro and headed for an airlock to release a swarm to slowly make their way to the dagger hulls and "floating light saber".

Jahn's last move was risky, the magenta blade and diskblades were coming along to be covered by the cloak. The Kratovas Wildman would make an appearance as his EVA armor had been painted blue so he looked "commando". It also like his also recently drained Sha armor stored a ton of Force energy. Doc decided he was staying with Bail and even borrowed the Sha armor to be ready.

Jahn ran a check on Kua and locked down imperial transients entering via the "bounty net" before opening coms "Kua, I am going to tempt Gorgon and see us near the end of our route opening up the carnage."

"It will increase your bounty…"

"Bounty trebled after Mos Eisley" at which Kua began to open it up "Sorry I had to lock that down because they were using it to slice you and track you…"

Kua murmured angrily "Well in my book that just halved it twice when word gets out if they are going to slice in again."

Nera Dantels was in shock but still moving to put her memory stick with the recording of the radio traffic and video of the attack in the "hardened hidden safe" on the Starduster. That is right, she taped it to the back of a gauge.

"Serin, send the signal to release our locusts." She thought about the billions of mini droids she and Serin had managed to attach to every ship in the system, before the Crescent had shown up and firing commenced.

"Then it's time to jump out?"

"You normally could not make me stay here except in a starfighter fleet. But we will wait and keep filming since it does not look like anyone is going anywhere." Then she looked around for more vantage points with the RC camera outside.

Onboard Tantieve IV as it landed in the Mon Calimari spaceport a team readied.

"Remember we are going to leave the port and go into orbit to interview and record everything as we expect the Senate is now calling for a detailed investigation." Bail Organa reminded the team of the most recent plan change "Find your way to the rendezvous point."

"How did Jedidiah die?" Dalaara Thule asked Jahn as they stood awaiting for the corvette to land on Mon Cal.

"He truly was the Kratovas Wildman, he stood wearing his ranger gear between Jannma and I and one other facing a patrol of 220 storm troopers on Shanev as we placed her and Ni'ko on planet. His sacrifice, created the Liger as she defended Ni'ko while assisting him still wounded into the forest." Jahn whispered "I chose that spot to challenge the first inquisitor I faced years later."

"I was crushed when he said he needed to go, his family had some trouble." She responded.

"My father's network is great. Their job is to make the path forward for good souls possible." Jahn whispered. "I am always honored to meet those he touched and defended."

Dalaara looked at Jahn who silently nodded while looking every bit like Jedidiah Smoak, the son of xenobiologists who for the year of her first political race guarded her expertly before except now he was in that faceless blue Senate dress gear disappearing for personal reasons. "Their JOB was to MAKE the PATH POSSIBLE for good souls." She thought in her mind.

"It is not enough to deconstruct the dark influence, a possibility has to be protected, one that is firm, fair and strong enough to lead. Thus we seek out people with the gift of Dam-Powl, they can learn to bend and not break and are invulnerable to Force influence. Look around you, that is all of you on the team except the adepts." Jahn whispered "There are more. Like Antilles, Bail and Akbar."

"How are you going to talk over a din in battle?" She asked her mind needing centered.

"You have never heard me whistle." Jahn responded.

"SHOWTIME TEAM! We know our jobs! Let's do them!" Dalaara said forcefully as the doors began to open and their task began, a pair of droids scooting out with Alex.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Squiddie Odors**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Mon Calimari System**

 **.1 BBA**

A holocom flickered in front of Ral Gorgon…

"Yes my master." She said on bended knee.

"I feel the rebellion is suddenly much stronger in the Force." Emperor Dooku began "A brother from your weak mother has risen. He must not challenge Ral Kazni. The Child must not become a Jedi knight."

"Understood master, he shall never be a Jedi nor challenge Ral Kazni, I have foreseen this." Salah told her master "He studies the Sith and is strong using the tools of the Dark Side. He does not desire the rise of the Jedi or the Republic." She told him then wet his whistle "In time he would be a powerful asset, once he corrupts. His eyes already wear the marks from his interests."

"That you have seen."

"Yes my master, he will join us as Darth Kolcamaic and take Mintran's place, or die."

Dooku seemed pleased "Continue to train him then so he is ready to fall."

"Yes my master." She replied as the Emperor cut transmission and she opened another two.

"Yes master." Her two knight inquisitors responded.

"Ral Smurt, Ral Necrec`e, let your battalion continue to wear down the squiddie resistance, wait to capture some Jedi for retraining at the main lift."

"Yes Lord Gorgon!" they replied and she cut transmission. She could think of only two ways down, swimming or the main lifts and she did not think he could swim that far as she entered meditation and became shocked, it seemed to have no effect…

"Lord Gorgon, we are under cyber- attack." The electronic security manager shouted interrupting her anticipation.

"From where?" She asked breaking her meditation trying to find Jahn.

"We are having a hard time narrowing it down as it has proliferated swiftly, right now its everywhere and nowhere."

"Find the beginning instance. Then kill it!" She ordered re-beginning her search for singularities with the only positive is where he probably would go.

Speaking of singularities, Fleur stood next to Jahn as they waited before Dalaara Thule to sweep into the landing bay.

"Why did you do that?" Fleur asked still on her favorite question, why the gas?

"One, you felt, two, did you really think I could take 2 inquisitors on my own?" Jahn answered.

"With your mind inside the control of a Starkey, yes." Fleur replied "So that was a deplorable thing to do."

"I guess this is a bad time to remind you of the NBC gear we are all carrying?" Jahn said "And why?" she saw 3 green painted grenades on his belt and blanched.

Dalaara Thule used her commanding presence and political skill to keep her audience, represented by the officers and senior enlisted of the storm troopers as Az and Dark went to work in the locker room where spacers suited up and cleaned off keeping the biological elements from other lands from proliferating. This was something the Mon Calimari felt strongly about.

When two rotating Stormtroopers entered to be cleansed and shower Az was working on the refresher, Dark was on his knees with parts and two small box droids were chittering to the workers.

"Hey get out of the way putz!" one stated.

"Sorry, just trying to fix the refresher, too many claimed of "smelling squid" after using it."

"Don't I know it! the smell is pervasive!" his partner laughed kicking a droid and cutting himself. His partner laughing at this did the same and about ten seconds later the first fell and then the second to hypodermics Jahn prepared.

"Jahn's right, they are irresistibly kickable even barefoot." Darklighter laughed. "His sedative seems effective."

"Time to stow them and suit up." Az said smiling.

"But gentlemen, this was scheduled by the senate, BEFORE the troubles, to end them!" Dalaara Thule countered to an officer.

"I can assure you, you are too late and not needed." The captain stated flatly "All we lack now is wrapping up squiddies." Two storm troopers walked up flashing an imperial datapad.

"Sir AZ 421, we are BK 415 and 716 reporting, we have had our tours extended" Az began sourly gesturing to himself and Dark in stormtrooper gear "and tasked with escorting this useless senatorial exercise sir."

Then Doc surprised me and I know sis felt it as he pushed on the Captain in our way while I "bored him". The officer, knowing how double shifts killed morale in the best of times looked at his men and looked at the escorts, checking ids and the orders. All checked out though the pads were glitching.

Two box droids wheeled out to meet some maintenance droids behind them

"Keep them out of trouble BK 415." He said glad it was only two to escort this six man team. "We need to wrap it all up."

"Yes Sir!" the two responded with a salute taking station and beginning their tour with the senator. And Doc returned to the ship with Bail.

The group made their way to a lift accompanied by their "storm trooper escort". Silently they headed down in the depths of the water world. Then a signal showed the elevator security had been sliced, looped and disabled. They could now talk.

"How do you slice like that?" Fleur asked.

"Psychometric interfaced Mecha Derro Force technique which you felt when we did the battle meditation." Jahn whispered "That is why they like me and call me Listener, droids actually help. Regular mecha derro is like rape. I am using the wifi and the comlink interface implanted in my ears nose and throat since I was born without vocal control to negotiate in and in a hexadecimal world saying hi is quick. It is a non-corruptive discipline at its heart because it is so boring."

This drew snickers "For corruption in it comes from within the user. It dovetails into sanaah ya ubunifu, the art of creativity I am gifted with. It was originally developed in collaboration with the Je'daii Temples of Bodhi, Akar Kesh, Kalesh, Qigong Kesh and Anil Kesh on Tython for "performance teaching art", in fact the techniques of holocron creation came from it. A Sith lord, Belia Darzu made corruptions that enslaved many so it was lost as unpure to the Jedi and distasteful to Sith. I have turned the methods on its head to free thousands of cyborgs and droids from the Dark Side influence as it rose again, changed under recent Sith Lord Sidious also known as Palpatine."

"You have been to Tython?" Everyone had turned to him at the mention of the place as Derein spoke.

"Yes, another story for another day, focus on the now or ten seconds from now to now." Jahn whispered then gasped as he activated the "live feed" he had been trying to loop on their datapads.

A whole company of storm troopers and two inquisitors waited.

"Well I had THOUGHT it would be a good plan!" Dalaara apologized.

Their datapads active and now with the imperial interface showing "restricted" and "hot" zones mapped in front of them.

"It looks like" Az began "He might be in this area here pinned down by 3 compaines." Az held up his datapad.

"Then that is where we go." Dalaara said.

"And the company at the lifts?"

"Leave that to Grrrtakk and I." Jahn said lighting his staff and cutting out the roof. The material was quite thick and he knew the tandem pair they could get to the next lift which was on the way up still. "We cut into the side here," he handed Kua a tube "You glue this as a door, we let the water in this tube and I let Az use this slicer pad to open the door so you can disable the second lift and go…"

"I thought you could not handle two Kadil?" Fleur sassed.

"Tatooine does not have an ocean… and I am a water sensei…"

"There will be two companies down there…"

" _How well can they tread water?"_ Grrrtakk chuffed.

"We will need to wait 5 minutes after disembarking but you will open the doors and commence firing." Jahn told her, "I have to record another loop."

"I will be so glad they will not notice this happening." Dalaara commented "What terminal are you interfacing with?"

"Need to know and you do not." Jahn replied getting that burning stare "The computer station with the most clearance." Then she gasped as she realized what happened "She set a honey-pot not realizing it was just an algorithm against a mecha derro attack. She will chase a Starkey program and mouse droids all over when we need it now." she saw him cut another oiped from the lift.

"This will be the other bung." Jahn said pulling in to let his programs on their own as Salah began to see where he was.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Finding Akbar**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _Since Star Wars is famous for lame music… there is a gratuitous Def Lep ref song in here._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Mon Calimari**

 **.1 BBA**

Ral Gorgon sat awaiting the trap she set to be nibbled on by the mice she expected. _A Force Wound this size has brought him but where is he_ she thought gathering the reverberations to sweep the universal Force for a sign or scent of him. She truly felt his presence was here, everywhere and nowhere as the cyber officer burst into her chamber yanking her out of meditation violently and before he could give her news he flew with an arc of Sith Lightning up onto the command deck, smashing his terminal, twitching and deliciously dying.

"Does anyone else wish to test my patience?" her voice said menacingly as she began anew to search for her foe hiding from her.

Her crew redoubled their efforts silently as the man's discovery of the Starkey Virus died with him as he had slammed into his console.

Grrrtaak stayed silent as the they used his controls of the lift signals to act like a small malfunction. Then Grrrtaak cut the hole for the team before gluing the "bung in place" and howling as some of his hair got caught in it.

"Umm sorry?" Jahn said as Grrrtaak went native cursing the "tin can".

Then Jahn made sure he was ready and cut the hole he would use to hose the imps down and capped it.

Fleur and Derein were part of the volley fire when the wrong lift gate opened and they received flanking fire losing 15 that quick before they shut the lift door again as the Ral came to open it, the ocean poured in from the other lift along with a diskblade guiding it like a cutting jet.

25 seconds and it was all over as Grrrtaak swiftly cut down the first inquisitor who was surprised and Derien took the second from behind before Jahn sealed the hole…for now.

Dalaara was shocked by the huge effect from pressurized water as bloody water slickened the floor where storm troopers where in about 4 pieces each.

Jahn wondered, was how he used water, like how the Sha diskblades or lightsabers? Jahn, not for the first time wondered had the Jen'saari teachings Grrtak had been exposed to colored his use as he walked forward, often over the same edge the ancient Je'daii did as we had studied with Brock's ghost for 4000 years.

He instead had drawn his weapon the diskblade, to collect the cameras and that earned a look from Kua in the half second it was out. Kua had shot 2 instead of six, one of which was the forward one Alex futiley aimed at.

"Good shooting team," Dalaara said shocked by the buzzsaw flying through the air "ok time to be yourself. Az, Dark, you two move forward followed by Kua, let's get Akbar. Jedidiah, you and Grrtak rearguard." She directed the two most skilled soresu adepts as Jahn removed his "uniform" for that of the EVA armored Sha under the robes and raised … he brought the Kyuzo helmet he preferred. "Alex, use that slicer box on terminals to confuse their coms and intel since hacker boy is busy." She looked at Jahn's half focused eyes before the EVA suit closed and Dark received his pike as he drew the lightsaber in his left hand, diskblade in the right.

Forward they trotted when they reached another terminal and the two in storm trooper armor killed another two while Derein, Fleur and Dalaara shot out the cameras so Alex could do his work.

Jahn, being patched into the net saw the misdirection and confusion play out and the company of troopers converging to meet the main force they headed to.

Darth Preminit felt an image of Jahn, glowing in the mists of time facing stormtroopers invulnerable using soresu and swinging that magenta saber staff of his next to a Wookie also with a light staff. Where and when was the question in her mind as she called up the company cornering the Mon Calimari leaders deep in the city below the space port.

"Commander! I need the Inquisitor Rones, Vijay and Salow to join the shadow troopers to land on Mon Cal and set all weapons for stun. Important Jedi and Sha rebels have infiltrated the zone. They will have to use the cargo lifts, I WANT THEM AND THE MON CALIMAR LEADERS ALIVE! I cannot question corpses and end this ridiculous rebellion."

"Yes Lord Gorgon." The commander said "Anything further?"

"Do not destroy any ships but none leave! I will be in my fighter!"

 _I see you brother._ She said into the Force.

 _Waitin on you BITCH…_

Grrrtaak and the two adepts hearing Gorgon turned toward Jahn who went to a terminal and uploaded a song that began playing in the loudspeakers.

Somewhere in the distance I hear the bells ring  
Darkness settles on the town as the children start to sing

The lady 'cross the street she shuts out the night  
Desperate thousands waiting  
An she turns out the light

But it's too late, too late, too late  
(Too late) too late for love  
Too late, too late, too late, too laaaaaaayte

Started echoing through all speakers and monitors as Jahn shrugged but let that virus play everywhere, choking everything.

"Aside from the song being a parody, and her sending the song writer to Kessel, it is an answer she and her forces will have to deal with as it chokes her coms, slows every door with an input she will have to stop so let us move faster."

Az, Dark and Kua had run almost up to the main body of a company of troopers. Az and Dark tried their "get close" tactic that had worked so well on the four previous pairs of troops.

"Hey! What are you doing!" the leader called noticing them hustling up avoiding Mon Cal return fire. "Stay there and fire for effect!" he pointed.

Kua Wan fired his jetpack and dropped a string of grenades in flight, low ceiling for him though it was before landing and tossing a thermal detonator.

"Get forward a bit Dal." Derien and Fleur moved with Dalaara.

Grrtak ignited his staff as Jahn lit his staff in his left hand beginning Soresu, suit glowing as well while reaching with his right for his diskblade and as the company came around the corner he drew in the swirl on top of the net… feeding it, however the two companies were slaughtered by the speed as Jahn back flipped to behead the last with the lightsaber as he caught the blade next to Kua…

"Ok, value up again…" Kua muttered.

"Set Grenades for a minefield here." Az and Dalaara called as the senator and her guards reached the Mon Cal and had only fired 17 shots Jahn and Grrtak steered into the floor or ceiling.

"Hold your fire!" Kua Wan shouted as Az tended Dark who had been caught in the blast from the Calamari as Kua realized Jahn's lightsaber and his diskblades were slapping most blaster fire down even to him. "We are here to evacuate your leadership in the name of the Rebellion." Then he shot the speaker blaring that damn song off the wall silencing it.

"How do we know you are not an imperial trick since you have an inquisitor with you?" called one as the fire from the Mon Cal stopped.

"Admiral Akbar?" shouted a running out of breath Dalaara Thule "We came to rescue you."

"I would have thought a pile of bucket heads at my feet" Kua Wan shouting kicking one "was enough."

"What about that lightsaber?" Akbar's aid pointed as Jahn shut his down and then with a gesture closed the blast/sea doors before yanking his bung out of place starting to pressurize and fill behind them.

"It was my mom's, she had issues, I have not corrected it, yet." Jahn replied deadpan.

"He is the Kratovas Wildman." Dalaara explained and they went "Ohh" because most of the powerful had heard of the Crazy Sha who single handedly (truly it was 3) destroyed a military port. Technically they did the shouting and I did the ducking Jahn had told them.

"What about my people?" Glial Akbar demanded.

"When we leave with you, they will be safer for the Crescent will follow us all."

"That" …. Glial Akbar descended into Mon Cal curses.

"They will track after Jahn as well." Fleur added.

"What is a Jahn?" Glial Akbar questioned. "And why do I need a human toilet?"

"The Jahn is Ral Gorgon's piss and vinegar long lost Zeison Sha brother known as the Kratovas Wildman." Dalaara risked.

Still they had one more flank and another company rushed it before "The Jahn" just unleashed his diskblades slaughtering almost a half a company and Kua almost the other half with grenades in their wake along with closing that blast door and then sealing any troopers (about 15) on the other side in "glue walls" shaped by the Force. This encased the storm troopers coming in on their 8 o'clock firing on them with stun shots like bricks.

"We run!" Jahn whistled to Grrrtaak's protest. Jahn turned to rush to Dalaara.

So Grrtak, knowing he could not face what he felt was coming alone, ran to catch up.

"Do you have an escape route?" Dalaara asked.

"This way." He pointed deeper into the city as Jahn and Grrtak came racing up with Jahn continuing forward into a ventilation shaft that has one strong draw whistling loud (had been for hours so those not liking "Squiddie smell" got their fill of it) that allowed them to race into the panicked undersea city of the Mon Cal.

Jahn was wondering why it was so as he ran, these people could breathe underwater, not he, then he realized the truth, they were city folk, not so used to depending on themselves. Stores shops, urban environs even if they swam regularly in the city's center.

He stopped and waited a second realizing the song he left in the trade terminus was not playing here before grabbing the first Mon Calimari reporter he saw, first wrapping a cloth over his face.

"Tell them the Sha have a plan if they just scatter and swim for it the empire will chase us, and we will lead them away and no further moons or planetoids will be destroyed because we have what they want. After all, this is your habitat, not theirs. Once the big gun is gone you have the advantage. Tell them a Zeison Sha named Jahn assured you."

The Mon Cal reporter understood but still trembled so Jahn removed a fold and touched his throat "I have a vocal problem, congenital, but please do this for your people and I will do what I can with what I have." He smiled and the reporter a female felt at ease to begin transmission as Akbar and the leaders trotted up with the team. She chose a shot angle that did not show them as she asked for an emergency station break and shoed the fleeing dignitaries away.

"This just in, according to a Zeison Sha calling himself Jahn, the Jedi are moving to enter space, they urge us to swim as they attempt to take on the forces of the empire on different ground…."

Akbar smiled as he watched the holoject screen playing overhead and jogged after the Zeison Sha named Jahn.

"Does he do things like this often?" Ackbar asked Dalaara.

"This is his mild side." She assured him. "Normally it is "let's choose to be somewhere else ten seconds ago when the Mos Eisley massacre occurs."

"Odd phrasing." Then Ackbar asked "He caused it?"

"Yes and you get used to it like you are going to get used to the swim topside. Where are we going?"

"We have a few space craft out there, three with hyperdrives, two are single seat fighters, a new design called the a-wing we just built from plans delivered with an astromech droid called RT…" Akbar was explaining before he and Dalaara said "47" before glaring at Jahn…

"You knew?"

"More Jahn… when you sleep only 2 hours a day…" the group moved faster as the Mon Calimari moved to leave the city into the wide wide ocean.

"They have yet to be more than ground tested."

Ral Gorgon received the transmission as well. As she drove her TIE interceptor through into the water.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 6.3: Water Sports**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Mon Cal**

 **.1 BBA**

The shuttle full of dark acolytes and shadow troopers rushed their way into the city looking to drive their prey and then finding glue walls then blast doors barring their way. Squiddies gave way as they rushed looking at the looping holoject video. Their confidence was high and so was their capacity for violence as more then one Mon Cal citizen gave their lives in valiant but pointless attempts to slow or stop them.

Valiant yes but they still worked to slow the advance.

And gave the people more martyrs.

Ral Gorgon circled outside awaiting her prey to emerge.

Jahn pelted along, drawn by RT-47's homer as he reached the doors to the spaceport he saw a high window and rose to rush through it as it shattered before his diskblade. Jahn looked at the Mon Calimari barring the door.

"I have to leave," he said looking at their surprise "To lead the Empire away, let the" Kua Wan jumped rocket pack firing as he entered "dignitaries and this guy onto the shuttle. Direct Alex to hop into the other a-wing before you jump into the two Z-95's to zip around under the waves providing cover for the swimmers."

"Who are you and who died leaving you in charge?" one asked before Kua Wan answered.

"Your shipyard moon died." Then he turned to Jahn as the as the kid did a walk around ground check, stowing the staff in a compartment before leaping into the cockpit. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Raising my bounty value." Jahn said beneath the mask he wore as he fed his mecha derro into the ship transforming the "customizations" the Mon Cal made to a whole new beast. He opened the draw to do it again as he withdrew a bit from the computer attack he had been simultaneously waging. Jumping in to begin his meditation as he put on the bird like a suit of armor. A hail came across from RT-47 in the other bird.

"You know the balancing is off, they did not have time to test it Artie, you handle the balances needed for Alex and I am interfacing with … R2-D7. Welcome to the conversation."

"Odd for a human to…"

"No time please accept RT-47's input and algorithms then let me know when you have it done so I can do a checksum." He waited as the two droids communicated and the data loaded for Jahn to check.

"Thanks, I am modifying the parameters now based on … what I am going to do." Jahn opened his eyes "Tell Alex to get his ass moving and guard the shit out of the shuttle. RD, going out."

The expeditionary team stood with the door closed and blast doors descending to stop the dark siders and shadow troopers dressed all in black firing at their retreat.

They looked at the a-wing and with a wave he grabbed the stick, released all barriers to Force link and launched like a cyclone through the water barrier. He needed no guidance to find the white TIE interceptor in the water as she was inviting him to engage her.

 _Careful what you ask for, you might just get it_ he thought to her as he shot out to the water in a craft designed specifically as an atmo interceptor and much more maneuverable in the fluid of water.

Ral Gorgon flushed with pleasure as the a-wing shot out of the city and then stopped in a craft length as her strafe overshot before shooting away leading her into the Mon Cal canyons. Pulling away effortlessly avoiding every shot she fired before disappearing into a canyon. She pursued excitement building when the Force warned her she over reached and in a hail of blaster fire used up 75% of her shields.

In water you can stop quicker too though it tears up the arresting hook.

The a-wing turned to pursue as he followed her pelting away at her shields mercilessly.

"Aggressive much?" she tried to maneuver as he had done but water resistance and body shape rendered the normally nimble TIE interceptor into a slow responding pig. So knowing the CAP she ordered she pointed toward the surface to where her allies should be with the advantage of numbers and more maneuverability. Not that she did not had a cow in the water as obviously his craft was made to do this.

Unopposed, a shuttle with 2 Z-95s and one a-wing escorting emerged from Mon Cal, heading straight for the surface.

"Admiral we are going to escort you out of the system." The lead Z-95 called "May the Force be with us." As they pointed skyward immediately.

Still Gorgon was being "herded" by the sheepdog forcing her to angle shields and fight a defensive battle for the first time in her life as she really could not shake him.

" _You should have learned to ride winds and see currents because your piloting in the water is less than drek."_

This pissed her off so much she attempted to reach out and crush his ship, knowing he would survive. But this too after 4 tries wore her out as the Sha ducked and defeated her grasp over and over.

" _Oh, we train for that too, six year olds catching the cider bugs lemmings love."_

Gorgon roared again unable to bring him down in this medium, now it was time to meet on here terms!

Once they crested the waves a swarm of TIE fighters turned to converge on them. The Z-95s turned immediately to engage the flight of 8.

Ral Gorgon crested the waves looking at her reinforcements heading away from her so she followed them. "Are you morons going to obey and cover your commander or die when you leave your craft at my hands." She called out on tactical in rage before checking her six as all 8 TIEs turned toward her. Jahn and the a-wing were not there. Two TIEs fell under Z-95 fire as their poor airspeed doomed them having turned to cover their commander.

The a-wings erupted from under the formation shredding it reducing the number to two and turning toward Ral Gorgon's white TIE to reduce her front shields to 75% before flying over her drawing friendly fire reducing them to 50%.

Ral Gorgon's anger swelled her power in the Force as she opened up in the air turning toward the fleeing a-wing as it ripped skyward like a ship dancing as she had never seen before. She moved subtly avoiding incoming fire from the Z-95s from her aft which caught another of her wingmen as her pursuit of Jahn had reached a fever pitch. Then suddenly she realized that. He had occupied the best pilot in the fleet and a handful of aces with his flying antics.

"Combat, this is command, give me a bogie count." She called in a rush of words.

"Command this is combat, two on your six and the one in front of you plus one shuttle with an escort of 3 plus 75 freighters and corvettes all milling near the edge of the containment area. We have 8 on tac 4 for intercept of the shuttle, lord and another 50 to help you."

Ral Gorgon considered this "If they escape, you die Captain Gor. Remember ION weaponry only from here on out. I want these rebels, I cannot interrogate a corpse or dust!" or to turn them to the dark side she thought as she had felt the large amount of Force onboard the shuttle as well as her brother. She returned to her hunt of him. She did a channel search to find the rebels and ran into the telltale noise of encoded communication. That's ok. She thought, they can still hear me.

"Surrender now Rebels and we will end this futile revolt without further bloodshed."

"If you blow up the Crescent, after evacuating it, I will leave you in peace." Someone said in the clear. Likely her brother if her intel was right about how he felt about war.

"If YOU surrender, even only YOU, the dismantling of the Crescent will be something the rest of the Rebels may negotiate and I will let you do it personally." Ral Gorgon said pressing the all she had into the Force to seduce him she had felt chasing Jahn into the Force to persuade her foes as a data stream was heard for a second and the channel went dead.

" _Sallah, if I have to I, will remove every fastener in that ship. Surrender or not."_ Jahn said in the Force and in the clear as more data ran in the background.

"Lord Gorgon, the solo rebel pilot is attacking the fleet. Are we still in a capture mode?"

"THAT pilot is THE EMPIRE'S PRIZE. THAT IS the Kratovas Wildman and hero of Shanev." she responded knowing that would motivate her Navy.

Now little brother, let's just see how you deal with hell! She thought but noticed the nimble fighter collected 3 more before ripping into to Mon Cal 4 moon debris field with 40 TIEs following him, and she watched him dance in the field while 11 more TIEs bit it in the freshly minted asteroid field until he disappeared.

She was impressed with what she saw knowing her sister had a softer upbringing, but in power they were near equals and only the children of Skywalker and three others matched the children of Weaver power.

She looked and tried to sense him, where are you now?


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 7: 4 Dimensional Chess**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Mon Cal System**

 **.1 BBA**

Jahn accelerated once in space as the cooling temps stabilized. The stresses on the airframe from the aggressive handling in the water had taken a toll, but as Jahn was now in the low friction and gravity of space his craft had new life and could still turn inside anything the empire had. Dodging and moving the tiny fighter toward the star destroyers as he decided to check the weapons array as he dodged around blowing a hole through the formation he unloaded ALL his missiles and firewalled the throttle while getting the nimble craft to vector in forward flight using the repulsors to get the craft clear form the firestorm that erupted behind him, his shields showing 85/85 as he raced toward the wreckage field of the shipyard for cover.

Ral Gorgon hauled her ship clear of the fireball her brother caused in his headlong charge. She knew her tactics were making him more effective. But in the one on one they had earlier, he was a good pilot in a good craft that was faster than anything the empire had, including her interceptor. She saw him flying it into the asteroid and debris field from the industrial moon and shipyard they had used the Crescent on.

"All fighters, sweep the debris field for the rebel fighter craft disable, do not destroy: Star destroyers and the Crescent, pinch off the shuttle's escape and get a tractor beam on it."

She was impressed with what she saw knowing her sister had a softer upbringing, but in power they were near equals and only the children of Skywalker and three others matched the children of Weaver power.

She looked and tried to sense him, where are you now?

"Where is what I'm looking for …. Doo dah doo dah" Jahn sang to himself as he searched the debris field in 4 spectrums 10,000 data points and over 16 teraflops of power and with the Force.

"Well Az what is the verdict?" Dalaara asked sitting next to Akbar.

"Well, Jahn has all the fighters chasing him but it is going to be hard to split all those capitol ships unless something changes." Akbar replied. "It's a trap."

"The star destroyers and the fighter net have left the cordon of ships uncovered. I am surprised they have not begun leaving. Why?"

On the Tantieve IV Bail Organa stood near the flight deck "So, 25 of them want to make an attack run? Tell them thanks but only if they think they can get back out."

"Sir, most saw the destruction and are angry."

"I am sure they are Captain Antillies. It still does not mean we can waste lives foolishly."

"Oh there it is!" Jahn exclaimed flipping the electro-magnetic arresting gear pad switch grabbing a missile that was still on its mount. Once it clunked he fired the engines 8 seconds to leave the field beginning to coast and using little control thrusters and the Force to sneak out with full control with 2 missiles in tow, two BIG missiles.

Two fighters saw movement and the big item was not what they were looking for, they were looking for a little craft and continued their search as the flotsam drifted.

Ral Gorgon calculated her survival in her interceptor with the battle damage, frame stress and shields at 15% front and rear with 25% max. "Control this is Command, RTB, open the Crescent for retrieval. Get the repair crew ready."

"Ral Gorgon is bringing her ship in!" Derein pointed out the shuttle window at the white TIE.

"Our Z-95's would not fare well against even a wounded Ral in space." Akbar said sadly. Then a burst text message came in.

Dalaara manning coms noted it. "ask what rb4f do?" "Jahn sent a message about an RB4F admiral, ok what does it do?" she relayed and Akbar's eyes lit up.

"One Lunker Survived! If he can launch it may provide a big blast. It is quite old though."

Dalaara typed "Old, launch 4 bst ef"

"Oh and the Inquisitors on the surface are coming up." Az replied looking at another channel while Derien flew for them.

"The crescent is out of position." Az began "But not far enough for the run without a tractor beam catching us." Az said as he continued to fly trying for distances and angles edging closer to the debris field as the net tightened.

Jahn fired a text at the Tantieve IV "am run mis to SD Vicious, help from free tra apprec j-boy"

Bail Organa, ordered his text coms to ask for a single attack run on the SD Vicious, the star destroyer that was nearest the Crescent.

"Az" Fleur said half in meditation "Fly closer to the Vicious."

"But the tractor beam!"

"Trust the process." She said as Derein nodded texting on her comlink before Kua and her manned the turret cannons.

Alex was bored, he had a race ship, hyper responsive and fast. This ship would blow the field away in the Five Sabers races and he had never as an escort shot down 10 TIEs so… accurately. And it had guns and missiles making it deadly. He slewed the guns seeing the range of motion for about the 20th time when his multi function display announced he received a TEXT? Then another?

"up 4 run on sd vicious? j-boy"

"need run on tractor beam sd vicious far-der"

"Artie?" the droid responded with a "yes" across the HUD "Send YES to Derein and Jahn and let me know if I begin to overheat." Alex DePolomis was excited that he would finally be able to use this wonderful ship under him.

"Get closer? Have you lost your minds?" Az asked.

"Try to angle toward that moving part." Akbar smiled pointing at the Lunker emerging. "we want that between us."

"Sir the shuttle is in range!" Tractor control shouted to Captain Veron.

"Grab it!"

Ral Gorgon landed on the Crescent and her radio blared _"CHECK!"_ in a tenor voice and in the Force which surprised her, she immediately meditated to see what was happening.

"RD transmit code 'locust one'." Jahn said calmly in the clear.

Ral Gorgon saw the chess board that was the battle space in her mind and screamed in rage. Hitting her coms button she heard a broad spectrum jam occur.

Jahn in the darkened a-wing felt the Vicious grab the "lunker" dragging it in after he had detatched.

"Sir we grabbed the wrong thing! Some debris got caught!"

"Well pull it in so the vector changes, let it go and retarget the shuttle idiot!" Captain Veron snarled.

Ral Gorgon opened her hatch and leaped out of her fighter reaching out with the Force and yanking a technician to her "All flight techs fix the battle damage or I will be disappointed in your sorry carcasses!"

She let them go to begin work or maybe change their drawers and raced empowering her body to the bridge of the Crescent.

She reached the command deck and Captain Gor dropped to a knee. "My lady I am …." His words cut short by a blast of Force lightning and his scream.

"You fool! You have been out maneuvered by a 14 year old!" she pointed at tactical which showed it was on "local" mode with a "telemetry jammed" note. "How long has this been occurring?"

Captain Gor said weakly "Off and on for 25 minutes."

"Did you allocate resources to find the problem?" She demanded.

"WE followed… ack ckkk." Captain gore grabbed his throat and began dying in front of the staff.

"Captain Sein." She said as she promoted the xo "Find the jammers now! Shields UP!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Check Retire**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Mon Cal System**

 **Alderaan System**

 **.1 BBA**

"Send Locust 5 broadcast to buzz hardpoints" Jahn said as the Vicious let go of the structure he was attached to before rolling on his throttle to begin the toss of the missile he had armed with the Force, it took all of 3 minutes and a buzz droid.

Ral Gorgon looked at the tactical display and it showed telemetry active and updating. She saw a swarm of freighters in firing range of the Vicious.

"Sir the object that was in the tractor beam is accelerating."

"Sir! the rogue fighter is attacking us."

"Sir there is 25 ships attacking our port flank!"

"Shields up! Fire mode suppressive, knock em all down!" Captain Veron said following standard procedure.

Ral Gorgon took a cleansing breath before looking at the battlefield. She saw all the options and knew the consequences as they flowed before she took the only path that ensured her succession. "Fire primary weapon on the Vicious." she said deadpan "if it blows in a secondary it will disable our ship and the Emperor will slay us all." For posterity, she thought stifling a smile.

Jahn transmitted a call for data from devices getting a batch load before transmitting in the clear "Fire one volley and get clear, BREAK-BREAK-BREAK." The magna grapple disengaged and he spun the a-wing on its tail accelerating out from the lunker in its shadow. "Fighters and freighters, get cover and thanks. All that can prepare to jump out." Jahn called as Alex loosed three missiles before breaking to form up with Jahn around the shuttle.

Jumps into hyperspace began as the Crescent fired on Vicious. The Tantieve IV transmitted a hyperspace calculation path to the shuttle and a-wings at Bail Organa's orders leading the four ships and a-wings into space in a diamond formation.

Ral Gorgon held on as the secondary explosions occurred damaging the Crescent and two other star destroyers before she noticed another of those pieces of space junk headed their way.

"AVOIDANCE OF THAT! BRACE!" she shouted too late as the Crescent's secondary weapons fired upon the second lunker missile. The blast was huge, like the one of the space shipyard and she felt a solid bump shaking the ship as they collided with something else.

"Damage report." she said forcefully looking at those whose necks snapped in the jolt, however a few still lived and they crawled to consoles.

"Lord, we have eighteen hours of battle damage to repair. Hyperdrives on all three vessels left are out of true from that collision."

"Can we do a short hop?"

"Very short lord."

"Not that we are fish in a barrel, but in case other Mon Cal cruisers show up we do not want to be in system. Plot the short hop, transmit and execute."

"Yes Lord."

Four days later the flight of four arrived over Alderaan. Jahn who had been in a meditative rest awoke at RD's chime. What he saw heartened him as freighters of all sizes were swarming Alderaan in the evacuation and three Mon Cal cruisers were stationed in a defensive cordon.

"Patch us into the galactic data net with this address. Then fly us in while I gather info." He thought and lay back to resume meditation with a serious growling belly and happiness he knew how to purify pee so he stayed hydrated.

Alex was stoked and disappointed as he did some test maneuvers in the a-wing. "RT, what did you say were the pilot parameters?" a scroll on the HUD showed the plane was designed for Kasi, the Force sensitive like Del or Doc, or just the best of the best pilots that could handle the workload, like him.

"RT, I am not Force sensitive."

"No, but you are a really good pilot, and this was built for one such as yourself in mind" came the reply on screen.

"Thanks." Alex said satisfied. "Have you the parameters needing upgraded."

We do based on data collected in Mon Cal and a list of fixes is ready. I have transmitted a list of droids and parts we will need upon recovery in the Mon Cal cruiser Hope, they will be waiting if we have the chance to do it came the text.

The shuttle, the corvette and the two a-wings landed in a bay on the cruiser. Captain Evbre of the Hope escorted the troops to the bay in formation.

Jahn datapad in hand transmitted a request to the droids onboard as the shuttle began emptying out. "Please tell me you, like I spent the trip analyzing the plans and data collected?" he began without preamble as Master Mace Windu stepped forward with Master Kota, Leo, Louis and a healed Doc Altair with a shiny new cybernetic eye and Jahn, visibly carrying his butterfly blades.

"Who do you think you are? What was the plan besides…" Mace Windu was dressing Jahn down but Jahn knew there was a respect now in his tone and demeanor.

"Have you ever heard the term" Jahn's singularity flared openly and his ceremonial cloak fluttered "lightsaber fixation?" with that one of Leo's twin weapons leaped to Jahn's hand flaring white with a snap hiss as he settled into a classic Soresu stance, all the other Force sensitives took opening stances and lightsabers came on snap hisses sounding over a clank.

"This is lightsaber fixation, one activates and reactions happen. Sha think differently, we use a magician mentality taught to us by the voorcat and berberoka over thousands of years as overwhelming Force is difficult when you have a battle versus conditions and foes." The lightsaber shutdown "Besides, we were the weaker brothers and thus hidden for a reason, well back then it was true, now… meh." He then noticed Leo also had a golden blade. "While you were defending the obvious threat" he pointed behind Windu who had his saber over his head and canted back "most of you missed the magician's assistant actually doing the trick." He pointed to the diskblade behind Windu "Good job Sir." with that Jahn floated the blade back to Leo who tested it and it flared violet.

Windu, who had seen this occur only recently was stunned by what it meant.

Both adepts looked at it and the weapon before shrugging while Leo deactivated it and put it away. Jahn's diskblade sedately floated to come to settle in his hand. "I added parts and things to the mix and just used what was available. Since I rely heavily on tech and gear to make up for my youth and lack of reserves against those with more stamina, I really did not do much, just shipped stuff to 6 places that made sense, including Alderaan. The key was unlike a Jedi, I was prepared because the Force warned me to be, years ago and my slicer crap paid off. I did not worry, I did not arrogantly strut out figuring a lightsaber and my faith were all I needed or decide to proactively attack, but I did proactively equip. Which is how I was taught, I try to have stuff to fit most needs, especially my glue." He pointed at the jar near Windu's feet. "Again, lightsaber fixation allows my right hand to get watched and my left to really do the magic. Most Sha are practical but I realized early on the real magic comes from the rest of the team. Thus I will hold their attention while the rest of the parts amaze."

Mace Windu looked thoughtful, while Kua Wan looked on in interest at Jahn raising a curtain on his behavior that made sense. In a way he did the same people ducked his gun to end up fragged by grenades.

"Now according to my sources the Crescent Fleet jumped a short hop and then took 10 hours of repair before jumping out to the Hydian. That gives us six hours before they show up possibly only four and a half and much to do as you can see those droids working on the a-wings. I need 2 volunteers to take a simulator training on a-wing 101. I need ½ hour in a chem lab with the rest of the lylek puke and then if we have a fix on whether they have shown at Brentaal where three ISDs are at right now or Castell we can figure jump timing." Jahn clapped "Let's go and fill this boat with Nerfs!"

"Nerfs?" Admiral Akbar looked at Jahn.

"This is your flagship, it is the obvious target, unless you want loss of life the Starkeys are programming droids to man the ship on slave to your orders as a false force with one of them volunteering to be "Akbar" while you sit with the other in another ship. We will need life forms aboard and nerfs and canids fill that nicely. I love all life but sentients are special. I want to save the Hope, but I do not plan on it."

"You laid it all out after making this battle plan?" Kota asked.

"Nooo, I am not that devious, Asawa Ko contacted me on route in the first turn as my ship was a bit faster in hyperspace. Alex came up with a plan to sneak closer while waiting and Awasa Ko came up with the rest of the plan. I will need an x-wing and he a TIE." Jahn said "So you will have a bona fide Liger ops plan! I Don't know how it fits…" he clapped before reaching his hand out to the a-wing he flew and the cubby opened so an electrostave smacked his palm. He then turned to Windu. "When I am done in chem lab you and I need to spar over the entire ship to produce residuals. So Vaapad guru, you better bring it so the transients ring! I'll try to keep up."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Unacceptable Bait**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Alderaan System**

 **The Battle Of Alderaan**

Jahn was covered with sweat while Windu was giving it his true all. When an aggressive feeling happened Windu felt it come back in the pressing soresu almost for new Vaapad form the boy had switched to after he picked up his staff having shown Windu most of what he was taught. He had shown his skill in JarKal and with his Sha skills in combat. Now Windu was testing how the boy's talents grew and while things seemed to cause him emotion, those emotions came and went. They were never suppressed or dwelt on almost a clinical disconnect.

Windu's vaunted ability in Vaapad was actually feeding the boy's defense, as aggressive emotions in Windu's attacks rebounded upon the Jedi Master empowering the pressure defense he used innately. And for the first time in decades this boy was not in awe of the speed of Vaapad, indeed he seemed trained to be at that speed and really did not care. The boy had pressed him backing him down with his Soresu that resembled Juyo with a defensive twist, always trying to get the opponent off balance and out of position. Before his injuries and aging, Windu would have been as fast but what faced him was as "fast as needed" and changeable. When the timer they set chimed they stopped. Windu was, like all the other initiates impressed at that was done with the old sword he had. And with it not being a lightsaber it had taxed his creativity.

"I do not know that I have ever seen such a style." Mace Windu said "I am impressed."

"We studied Echani arts and one of Raksta Liu's descendants settled on Yanibar 900 years ago. The arts you see are what that weapon mentor developed and our clan has worked to refine it. Our best is The Paghuisa Mandrigma, who you know as the Liger, I know as Asawa Ko. This is who I was bested by for 10 years. We call it aiki-juyo-soresu or enveloping pressure defense."

"I read some of your delivery." Jahn showed no emotion "I am considering debating you on it as a thesis to prove it and make it a Jedi form 7." Mace Windu said as Jahn shrugged.

"Truly it was designed for places like Shanev, hopelessly outnumbered. But we have no time for this now, I need to get to my x-wing and you need to get moving in the Century Hawk to take a load of refugees to Commenor, set up a network there on Folor to get them out from there to Naboo in place. Take Louis and Leo with you to pilot since you wish to have a plan B and hopefully …. We see you after this is done." Jahn stated solemnly walking off to a box he opened the box to put on his EVA suit from Shanev once again.

Jahn hoped the "annexation" would stop, Reniegh was bad enough with its warlord culture, Gitrazin, Kratovas and the jewel Tianjiang needed protecting. That could not come from a huge empire or republic.

When he reached the bay a shuttle, the Century Hawk, an ARC 190 as Jahn had called it, a TIE stood in a cradle with a pair of x-wings and the pair of a-wings. Jahn looked at those assembled and addressed the droids first by putting his hand on RT-47 and asking them if they were willing knowing some may die. The Starkeys and the five astromechs responded with the affirmative as Leo, Louis, Kota and Windu got in the YT-2400 to continue their mission for the republic, which was the Jedi's "attachment" they had a blind spot to.

Jahn turned to the assembled "Ok we know our jobs, why we can or cannot be in certain points." Jahn took a swig of a green bottle. "Kua, the foam and all the stuff you asked for is onboard, along with few dropkicks." Jahn cleared his throat as Kua Wan waved with Dalaara at his side.

"The x-wings that are going to chase you are ready out there, Windu vetted them. Good luck Skippy."

"Skippy?" Kua Wan snarled "You are going to pay for that!" he said leading Dalaara with a jerk of her hair.

"The rest of you deserve to hear something, a little secret, why you are here and why I feel I would give my right arm" chuckles rippled through the room "for you is. Those here not adepts are like Kua Wan and have the gift of Dam-Powl, I'll explain it afterward. I thought you should know that you are special and doing something noble for the right reason. Just be strong and be yourselves." He sighed and took a drink again.

"J-Boy, you becoming a lush with liquid courage?" Doc Altair asked.

"If this works Doc, I will teach you how to brew it if you are willing. I call it an energy drink." Jahn said looking at it. "It tastes like bantha piss." People laughed "Folks, I suck at speeches, I may make one later, once I am anonymous again. Thank you for volunteering. Any questions?" He flipped his face plate down.

"Is there anything else special about the a-wing?" Derein asked.

Jahn's voice came from the modules of his suit "These were modified off a KSE R-22 but we looked to reduce pilot and maintenance load by having all the electronics from the astromech droid and having improved structure. Have the droid monitor engine and weapons heat and choose courses of action on that, fire a missile if you get too hot and the astromechs have all the flight data from Alex and my trip. They should be able to co-pilot with you. Remember the visor points the targeting where you look, guns and missiles slew to that. You have good shields, but remember a team flies better than an ace. Let's all be heroes by not all being heroes."

He cleared his throat "I always as a rule whether it is a friend, foe, girl, organization, give them choices. When someone chooses, the power of that choice is carried with it. That is another mistake the Empire makes and simply the base reason we do this. Not to kill, not to fight, but to defend choice. The weapon we face robs us of choice. I choose to free choice and defend it. So if someone runs away, let them." Jahn said.

He got into his bird and got ready to play "the fox" with his wingman Az chasing his pursuer Alex in the TIE.

Alex had done a bit of training for the TIE and took some seat time, even asked for RT to make him a "squawk box" to interface and figure out codes so the empire would see him as friend not foe.

Derein sat meditating in her a-wing, the last one Jahn had flown. Fully loaded it was still lighter and nimbler than any craft in the fleet, well other than her wingman Doc. The quick hop she ran in Saber 5, the code name she had christened the ship with, was electric. She outflew Doc to gain lead pilot responsibilities. She got a charge from the metal controls she understood were for pilots like Jahn and Shay Lin who could "wear the bird" taking advantage of a natural affinity to psychometry and mecha deru. "RD, let's do them proud ok?" and the droid chirped back.

"Yes, I know, we are the equalizers in the battle RD." Derien stated.

"You do realize these fighters will attract the attention of a certain white tie?" Altair said.

Kua Wan turned to Dalaara Thule smacking her mouth with his gauntleted fist while she sat in binders before he tore and scraped her right knee. "Do me a favor and look uncomfortable, most of my live ones are miserable. I will cut your forehead before we land in the Crescent. I expect we will have to sit for a minute while we are swept." And he looked nervously at the bomb in the back.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Dalaara accused wincing.

"Unlike robo kid, I am allowed emotions. And yes." He said beginning the accent to the cockpit "This is a bigger thrill than sex."

Kua Wan looked at the bounty he was going to collect on Thule of 50,000 credits before lifting off toward the moon they would hide on one planet away.

The Mon Calimari cruisers spread in a search pattern looking for Senator Thule and broadcast a description of Kwa Wan and his stolen ship but the new software installed on this Firespray, would act to diffuse the waves of scanners because having a daisy cutter as "plan C" was not going to work if they could not get onto the crescent.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Opening Moves**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Alderaan System**

 **The Battle of Alderaan**

Ral Gorgon watched the star lines resolve into actual stars. "General Quarters" she ordered as the Crescent moved into the system deeper. She meditated feeling the Force flow in eddies and currents. She felt the rush of two powerful singularities leave with a sense of satisfaction, one of which was a man she had maimed personally, Master Windu. The Jedi were leaving in the face of her forces. It brought a smile to her face even after the "Castell incident" that happened on the way.

This allowed an insight and time she used to analyze what it was like to face her brother. Castell had taught her a lesson in his strategy "the enemy of my enemy is my ally". Tyber Zann and his consortium were now on the run getting pounded in multiple places as two ships were getting repairs in Carida shipyards. The philosophy had to be the reason why the fleet which was supposed to add three star destroyers so they had enough forces to completely cordon off the Alderaan system.

It also gave her hope to capture Jahn to become her apprentice, after all he had proven to her he was willing to muck around using the Dark Side arts like his alchemical vapor on Tattoine. The fleet entering Alderaan she now had 5 of her hands in the pilot corps that arrived at Brentaal and waited for the fleet. That meant a flight of six Force aces on her side, those zippy fighters would be taxed and Jahn would be captured. This time she would be able to send a message saying "check" followed by "mate" to him before he turned or died at her hands.

"Lord Gorgon, we have a bounty hunter calling for payment." Her OOD said giving her the first surprise of the day.

"Who is it?" She said irritated at her sight and dreams interrupted.

"Kua Wan, he has been linked to other organizations but the Bounty Guild vouches for him." the commander said with disgust.

"Why does he need… PAID?"

"Our spies report he has taken Senator Dalaara Thule and is hiding out here somewhere." Commander Trace added "We have video showing her as the leader who extracted Akbar. We also have images of Kua Wan with her." Trace frowned showing the video while the powerful Darth Preminit, the lady who could out gamble Iktotchi, extended her feelings. Jahn was not with him and from how he seemed to be cursing the Senator it was all Jahn's fault.

Ral Gorgon looked into the Force, this entire exercise was a way to unite the galaxy under the rule of Empress Salah Palpatine Dooku as Ral Unitus when she slayed her "Father". She looked through the possibilities and also calculated when and where to spring her traps. Was this a piece she needed?

"Contact him and launch a squadron to escort him in." with that Trace began allocating forces begrudgingly. _Your move Kid._

"Well Senator, time to go, time to see if you win the Coruscant playwright society's award for best actress in a drama." Kua Wan said as he worked up the right smells, Jahn was emphatic, you have to get the smells right to sell this. Satisfied he smelled "agitated" enough they lifted off from their "hiding place" after needling her for the last half an hour causing her to wish she could stuff his balls down his throat.

 _You must smell like you were betrayed and you must smell the same with a thick hatred toward your captor._ Jahn had said giving them a touch of what he called "Sith perfume" and giving Fleur a mask to protect her.

"What is this for…?" Dalaara asked.

"To sell it based on a theory we have." He looked not so confident when he said that.

Five minutes later she felt the craft stop and her captor came down to the simple passenger berth.

"Ok I am going to cut your forehead then tape your mouth shut, squirm some, we want blood all over the place for the audience." Kua Wan drew out a knife creating a jagged laceration before transferring the blood from the knife to the beam that was supposed to be the cutting instrument. "There, remember, squirmy bitch time. Bet you move like a slut in reverse gaucho." He checked the bunk restraints for proper security for the skit they were acting in, satisfied her rage was genuine before moving back to the cockpit. "This better ganking work" he thought to himself. "Or I will kill your fucking Sha ass, bounty or not."

Minutes later the news came to Ral Gorgon the tiny fighters and the hodgepodge wings of the rebellion were engaged and her prize had landed. "Lt. Brie you stay with me to be my wingman, all other wings launch and let's get space superiority. Any freighters in attack profiles MUST be brought down but the Stubby fighters must be captured to join the inquisitorius!"

Darklighter and Grrtak aboard a hastily modified and outfitted ARC 170 Jahn and his army of Starkeys assembled and tested flew around in the furball. Their mission was a feint but they hoped it would succeed. Grrtak roared a challenge as he flew the modified attack craft glowing in the Force to tempt Gorgon.

"I do say he did add a ton of maneuverability in this piece of stang. Having all these weapons and the astromech is a stroke of brilliance." Dark said as Grrtak woofed and chuffed. "I agree, a Wookie friendly craft is unusual, just be glad the a-wings readied faster then the allotted time so they could give us this." He got a feral smile although Grrtak could not see him.

The masses of b-wings, y-wings, x-wings, z-95s and ARCs met the swarm of TIEs and the battle of Alderaan began.

Jahn hit the coms on Galactic Emergency channel so every pilot and person could hear him. "I am Zeison Sha. I always as a rule whether it is a friend, foe, girl, organization, give people choices. When someone chooses, the power of that choice is carried with it. That is another mistake the Empire makes and simply the base reason we do this. Not to kill, not to fight, but to defend choice. The weapon we face now robs us of but one choice. Be what I want you to be or die. That is wrong, it makes people miserable and is counter-productive to actual economic and spiritual growth. Our peoples will wither and die like the Rakata. If those onboard the Crescent stand down and evacuate the ship, we will eliminate it and those on board will be defended vigorously at a war crimes tribunal and I will leave. If not? Fate will play its hand." Finished with his recorded speech Jahn wrapped his bare hands around the controls. Clicking his mike to the obscure scrambled tactical frequency hearing five clicks in response he launched into the hairball from the belly of the ship he was piggy backing on.

Grrtak, the pilot of the ARC 190 made his way with his escort of a-wings to begin whittling down the star destroyers. He had eight missiles in the magazine, two ion-thermo-pulse then two armor busting UHE missiles then another 4 shot salvo in the hopes of claiming one or two star destroyers as he moved his ship for the run towards a star destroyer flanking the Crescent.

Kua Wan, now onboard the Crescent had Dalarra's "squirming carcass" strapped to a gurney as he kicked droids out of the way onboard before he floated her out of the Phoenix Hawk named Smack. He walked right up to Ral Gorgon who had a smile on her face.

"Payment." He stated calling up his Christophsis account. Indeed the first thing Jahn told them she would do would be to inhale deeply through the nose. Then the Yellow eyes would flash and they would feel her cruelty.

"What is to stop me from just taking her from you and spacing you?" Ral Gorgon threatened.

"I thought that might be an issue you would have. He held up his other hand "Deadman switch transmitter triggering the daisy cutter in the cargo hold." As he felt indeed as she began squeezing lungs and his liver and throat just like Jahn had demonstrated "Potentially that could down this ship." He choked out as he kicked another box droid sending it skidding away out of the hanger bay.

"I have a use for Miss Thule." Ral Gorgon said releasing him now she had shown her superiority and stroked her hand on the woman who now felt the same agony "beat up though she may be, she would be a useful spy and covert ally in the senate."

Dalaara screamed and gave invectives and curses through her taped mouth. The anger at Kua Wan was thick as was her determination and murderous fear toward her new master.

"Oh but you will…" she held up a data pad "Your family, has ISB assassins in place now to take them out at a moment's notice. The little party girl sister who worships you and the trouble making brother would die in their parent's arms, after being tortured for at least a week." She tried to exert her influence over the senator, tried to torture the mind but found no purchase. At that she released her "I am sending you two to Coruscant this minute to make await my instructions." Then Gorgon looked at Wan "For transport I am doubling your bounty." Kua nodded and thought "like I have a choice". Gorgon turned to the senator "You will serve me or watch in person so you can smell your family's fear and bodily fluids, while they die, before I kill you over 6 weeks when I have found every orphan you have so much as given a coin to." Some blood dripped off the gurney hovering before her. "Doctor Sim, have you the bag packed I ordered?"

"Yes Lady Gorgon, everything is here."

"Help them reach Coruscant with her being a hero, if she dies, you die. I would hate for her to bleed out internally." She smiled and both Kua Wan and Senator Dalaara Thule felt like they needed a refresher shower.

"Go, You have your orders and payment." She waved.

"Lady Gorgon thanks but, how am I going to leave through that?" Kua Wan gestured to the Battle of Alderaan outside.

"Jump out the other way idiot! Go behind us towards Brentaal." Ral Gorgon snapped "I will assign you 4 TIEs as an escort until your woeful navicomputer calculates the jump!" she looked at him "unless you wish for me to modify the deal?"

"You hold up your end, I will hold up mine." KuaWan said boldly.

"Your standing in the guild depends on it kid." She threatened before once more waving them to leave her as four pilots headed for their ships to begin the escort.

She and her wingman headed to get suited up to join the fracas outside. Everything was proceeding according to her design. Soon the galaxy would bend its knee to her.

The two dropkick droids, tired of being kicked had raced away.

Kua Wan lifted off to begin his flight to Corruscant, he looked from the pilot's seat into the mass of fighters warring out there before saying a silent prayer "May the Force be with us all."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 7.1: The Battle of Alderaan The Doomed Crescent Part 1**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Alderaan System**

 **THE Battle of Alderaan**

The Force flowed through Jahn softly like he was a simple everyday pilot, albeit only one of two in an EVA suit on his side, the other being Alex, TIE do not have life support. He flew hard like a skilled pilot through the hairball making his way shooting down TIEs as one TIE who had reportedly lost its wingman was firing on him. Alex was causing as much damage to his "allies" in TIEs as Jahn was as the count was now six among the three firing futilely at the one in front. The train moved on with friend and foe avoiding the dance thanks to another of Jahn's "Hacks" into the imp net.

Grrtak surrounded by his escort had finally made it through the massive dogfight with 75% shields to reach his first target a star destroyer providing cover for the Crescent shaped "flying gun". Grrtak barked an inspirational Wookie saying to his gunner who had 10 kills so far that day, a miniscule amount compared the deadly a-wings who must have had 20 each.

Dulay, one of the hands flying the hyperdrive equipped TIE-X fighters felt the strong Force signatures of the flight of 3 clicked on his mic. "Shadow flight I have the Sha and his team headed toward the Crescent. Wing, turn to assist."

Then a strange sight occurred and a Marl class heavy freighter leaking coolant carrying a wide range of supplies came out of hyperspace transmitting a set of innocuous identifications and simple help requests as it had lost its escort to Black Sun pirates.

Dulay listened, his sense something was wrong was strong and getting stronger but it had been that way as soon as he saw the Sha flight. Combat flight control ordered it to stop, to which the Captain on the other ship replied "Ever tried to stop a bantha with a nerf? I'll do my best if the controls work!" Dulay turned to intercept the Sha wing which had expanded its distance from him heading toward the Crescent. Dulay relished the feeling of the hunt and let his predatory nature flow in the Force.

Derein was feeling strong as her a-wing had carved up the imps with relative ease to begin the attack run toward the starboard flanking star destroyer. Their path would cut in front of Jahn's flight and hopefully drawing some pursuit away.

Jahn knowing it was time to make a statement opened himself to the Force feeling his swirl.

Ral Gorgon felt it keenly and turned away from her previous target, an ARC medium attack craft that had a droid her brother had "touched", having just vaped the last of the y-wing fighter bombers opposing them to meet him. _I sense your presence_ she thought as she turned.

Jahn reached out with the Force to touch the Crescent enveloping it, once done he activated "locust 17 protocol" which caused the bug droids to vibrate producing a noise not unlike a ship being strained in a recycling crusher. Then he drew back and cancelled the locust protocol and triggering one more thing inside releasing a green vapor into the ship.

The Crescent shuddered as if he gripped the ship and the sense in the Force of despair and doom cascaded from the command deck as a mouse droid with the last of the gas from Mos Eisley ran around.

"Commander! The Crescent is under attack! Can the Force crush a ship?" The Combat Deck officer called over tac. Ral Gorgon heard as the sounds of screams and structural moans were plain in the background. She thought about this and ordered "DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" over her tactical freq, however the Force showed it was a ruse to her, a paralyzing one but still a ruse _Nice touch_ she said in the Force before feeling another group of sensitives near her, she turned to train her guns on them before receiving a barrage from a Jedi in an A-Wing clipping her and Brie spinning them out of the fight until she could regain control.

The Marl class freighter, slowing near two star destroyers released its barge cargo and exploded with the secondary explosions from the cargo causing the two star destroyers to explode all while she spun. Then she realized he was two steps ahead of her…. again foiling the foresight. Her fury swelled and she and Brie righted their ships to begin a max speed run to engage the boy who was futilely engaging a... RUSE! Another Ruse!

Meanwhile on the Crescent, a subroutine loaded to extend the delay the shields opened for firing. This was the "weakness" Bevel and Akbar's team had found. The shields had to be lowered for the weapon to fire. Onboard the people were going crazy from the vapor shooting and stabbing each other in a massive amount of carnage and one crewman opened the shield to fire wildly into space. Having delivered their cargo they went to the escape pods and once there exploded in the two spots on the corridor, sealing off escape as the foamy glue hardened.

The Hope, the Mon Calimari flagship reached firing range and began pelting the Crescent's shields with turbolaser fire and any small craft unwise enough to be near it. When the shields dropped… the remaining two star destroyers opened fire.

As Ral Gorgon flew up she noticed the Crescent had begun firing the secondary weapons at anything friend or foe, that moved. Her anger had not peaked but it was racing there in a hurry as her eyes tried to find in the crossfire her prize who had shot her or Jahn.

Grrtak had had to detour and was now taking a run on an outer star destroyer. He armed his weapons passing over control to Dark while assuming defense posture with the canons. They watched the two a-wings race ahead like they were in a barge to strafe the guns protecting the points to attack with the missiles. Grrtak casually shot down two regular TIEs out of a flight of four trying in vain to defend the ship as Dark fired his ion missiles knocking out the ship's power just long enough to deliver the two fast bunker busters, one to the bridge, one to the engines. They rolled out to begin the run on the next ship as Grrtak roared in approval at the fireball in their wake.

"Next Victim!" Dark called over coms knowing they had 3 of each.

In the lead A-Wing Derian turned ready to dance with another pair of inquisitors in tie fighters as they had turned to fire on the ARC. She was certain this time she would be in a dogfight.

"I am never alone, because the Force is my ally" she began praying as she opened up to sense the battlespace "I am never defenseless because the force is my shield, I am never puzzled because the Force is my teacher and I am never helpless because the force is my tool." She said juking and diving her way before she eliminated one of the inquisitorius in a victory felt across the battle.

"Got your back dearie so now let's get next." Doctor Altair said as they tooled along and another Victory class SD emerged from hyperspace.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Dust in the Wind**_

 _ **Chapter 7.2: The Battle of Alderaan The Doomed Crescent part 2**_

 _I own not those situations I borrow from Disney Properties, Lucas, Mechalich or Thomas Benjamin DeMayo. This is a dramatization from my mind on a character created from the meld of table gaming and so on. Special thanks to ideas Drew Karpyshyn and Tim Lebbon fermented. Special thanks to Morihei Ushiba who formed Petre with his wisdom. Like any mind construct this is an exercise and my own work building on other ideas from the past._

 _This is a Zeison Sha story, set in what is known as the Star Wars EU._

 **Alderaan System**

 **0 BBA**

Dulay saw the battle plan clearly now just having had to weave through crossfire and avoid the explosion which had reduced his controls once again. This mess of rebels had downed 3 and now flew on to destroy the fourth star destroyer of the day as the Crescent had blown up two before the craziness stopped, with one of its new flankers the star destroyer still stood trading fire with the Mon Calimari cruiser. He vowed to make them pay for their insolence Gorgon be damned! So he switched off the outboard ion canons equipped on his ship.

"Dagger Flight this is lead. I will take the two Sha craft, Dagger 2 and 4 take out that ARC! Main weapons HOT!" he cried as this fighting with one hand behind his back was not the dark side.

Dulay got the responses he expected and began chasing after the "swifts" they were chattering about.

The Hope closed upon the Crescent and continued firing now engaging with the other two cruisers the more than 150 TIEs outnumbering the rebel fleet of 17 left, not including their 6 specialists.

"There is so many of them, Akbar lamented in his command chair wishing he was on the doomed Hope as it plowed into the hairball guns firing. "Order the retreat of remaining fighters!"

Again the Star destroyer with its complement of 12 TIEs flying defensive CAP tried to ward off the incoming a-wings and the ARC, again there were 12 fireballs as the first missiles flew home then the second salvo.

"Time to return to base to re-arm." Called Derein in the lead just before her warnings went crazy and shields got buffeted by canon fire. She felt the strength in the Force of the attacking TIEs even as RD warned her they were TIE-X the expected ace hands. "Guys, I just got real swing to vector 44.2 to continue to lead them off when the party starts." She turned with her flight toward the hairball.

Onboard the Crescent, the OOD looked at the carnage while he felt the strange green rage still inside him, his life forfeit for blowing up 2 star destroyers. He was the only one left but the primary weapon was fully charged and in his fury hoped it would punch through the cruiser in this one shot to blow the planet. Covered in blood he pressed fire with all his hatred boiling.

The four on three dogfight wheeled as the ARC took on two TIE-X. Grrtak saw though a problem, he would not win and could only loose so he fired the engines to fly closer to the Hope to take them with him, " _FOR KASHYYYK_ " he roared as the beam from the Crescent enveloped his craft, 12 TIEs and his two pursuers, weakening the shot.

The beam split the Hope blowing it and the more than 100 TIEs around it in a huge fireball as Akbar looked as the beam passed through reaching and hitting the moon above it but not blowing it up. "It seems the Force was with us on that shot." He proclaimed to the gasps of the assembled.

Derein continued to fight harder than ever before as she and her wingman fought the two aces with all they had then she saw the truth in the Force after the shot. These Kadiliman needed to die, and to do that she needed to kill them even if it cost her own life. She would miss Az, her secret boyfriend or maybe not, there was a chance.

She flipped Saber five into a headlong rush pouring all her firepower and missiles in one fell attack on her foes as a true wairu kasi.

Dulay was shocked as the a-wing stopped dancing and darting away simply taking advantage of space's lack of flight restrictions to point its bow directly at him began a full power attack run. The Force had been warning him every time the bow had come up, now he had run out of ideas space and time all at once.

So he fired all he had so they both would die.

Doc was shocked as his lead flipped the ship and accelerated behind him. He did a more standard turn picking off a solar panel on the breaking TIE chasing him before completing his turn to see the fireball that was Derein and her two foes, the ace and his wingman.

Jahn felt all the losses keenly, but he had a job to do. It had been delayed long enough and this flight dance with Gorgon and her wingman would have been tiring under other circumstances. So he too swapped ends to fly the breach in the shields as Az and Alex who were behind him did the same.

"Saber deuce to flight, Derien, Dark down, end this now." Doc called sounding dejected. Jahn continued in as he felt a double Baleen class freighter garage carrying Puffy and the two intruders jumped into the system.

"Intruder three to flight, mop up and finish if we don't." he called on emergency.

"Copy, Puffy out."

Ral Gorgon heard this, felt the added forces and keyed her mic "Brie, scout and record then bug out."

"Commander I can take them." Brie responded confidently.

"No" she said slowly passing the shield breach "that is the Shanev Reaper out there WITH fighter and bomber support." Ral Gorgon said firmly.

"As you wish master." Brie said dejectedly as Salah went down the Crescent's gun barrel to save it and possibly her brother, her new apprentice.

Jahn felt the splitting of Kadiliman and knew he would never make the power generator soon enough. So to ensure other's survival and success he flipped the craft one more time almost scraping the inner hull on the ship to fire on Gorgon again.

Az was dejected, his buddy Dark, his hoped for girl and his favorite walking carpet were all gone in a minute, AND THIS ABOMINATION OF TECHNOLOGY still lived having vaporized 6 ships he had seen, friend or foe, this insanity had to end.

"Guys when we reach the emitter, fly on out fast." He said choking "Jahn, take care of the Hawk ok?"

"Anything you want friend." Jahn responded as Ral Gorgon raced by through his fire burning up her shields. His shots had done one thing, he had now knocked all the guns inactive on the TIE-X by her avoidance bounces on the walls or his hitting the chin canons with a just right glancing blow. This was something Gorgon found out as a TIE flew back past her as she entered the firing chamber and she tried to fire to no avail.

Her rage burned hot like a nova as she swung around seeing just what the other x-wing was going to do.

Jahn lifted off after Alex flew over him and began pouring all power to his battered engines and rear shields to leave.

Alex left the barrel as Az's x-wing pancaked into the emitter core starting the explosion that would consume the rest. Jahn in the x-wing flew to escape as even the TIE-X of Ral Gorgon overtook him toward safety.

 _Reach out and let go_ Jahn felt the urging of his father, aunt Eleanor, Tahanan and Lanoree so he gathered the Force in a cyclone to draw him free anchoring his grip on the biggest sparkling light of life in the area. Alderaan, in thanks helped draw him on the pull out.

This and the sudden presence of the Liger in system was felt by Salah Palpatine Dooku.

 _Well Played little brother, well played_ she sent before commanding _Brie! On to Brentaal! We gather a fleet to smash these rebels!_ Her ship and the last TIE-X left popped out as the Crescent exploded, causing secondary explosions from its flanking star destroyers as another had jest entered.

This brought the capital ship casualties to 2 Calimari Cruisers, 7 Interdictor II class star destroyers and the big gun the Crescent. So in one system in the galaxy, a core world no less, for the first time in over a decade, not one Imperial asset remained.


End file.
